Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps
by Rori Menteptho
Summary: Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour des raisons inconnues. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. HPOC JPLE SBOC etc…
1. Où l'on découvre ce qu'un livre changea

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps

_**Résumé** : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour des raisons inconnues. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. HP-OC JP-LE SB-OC etc…_

Prologue : Où l'on découvre ce qu'un livre changea dans la vie d'un sorcier

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel de Londres. Les petits oiseaux chantaient. Dans les banlieues, les hommes tondaient leurs pelouses, les femmes se prélassaient près des piscines avec un œil sur les enfants jouant autour d'elles. Les gens étaient souriants. Cette journée de fin juillet était parfaite, ni trop chaude, ni trop humide, pas de brume, pas de nuage…

Bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles…

Tout ? Non ! Dans un monde caché, une communauté secrète, les choses allaient de mal en pi. Le nombre de morts ne faisait qu'augmenter chaque jour. On avait peur… et cette peur ne faisait que créée un ambiance encore plus propice au Mal.

Pourtant un espoir subsistait. Un espoir que Lord Voldemort aurait tant voulu voir détruit… Un espoir qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis longtemps… TROP longtemps… quinze ans !

Mais cela allait bientôt changer…

¤¤¤

Big Ben sonna… douze coups retentirent dans le silence de cette nuit londonienne. Douze coups annonçant une nouvelle journée faite de joies et de peines… Mais pour un jeune garçon ça n'était pas n'importe quelle journée… Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point…

¤¤¤

Le soleil commençait à peine à chauffer la ville de ces doux rayons lorsqu'à Privet Drive, cinq hiboux entrèrent par une fenêtre laissée ouverte.

Harry leva à peine les yeux en les voyant entrer. Il savait que la seule lettre qu'il aurait voulu lire ne lui arriverait jamais…

Finalement, irrité de l'insistance d'une certaine chouette de sa connaissance, il prit les lettres et les colis que lui tendaient les animaux.

Une lettre de Ron…

Une d'Hermione…

Une des jumeaux Weasley…

Une du professeur Lupin…

Et une dernière de Poudlard…

Rien d'étonnent… Optant pour les bonnes nouvelles, Harry se saisie de celle des jumeaux. Elle était accompagnée d'un paquet que le Survivant étudia avec suspicion. Avec ces deux là, on pouvait s'attendre à tout !

_Salut Harry !_

_Comment vas-tu ? De notre coté tout va pour le mieux ! Et ce grâce à toi et le prix que tu nous as offert… On a des clients, c'est fou ! On va faire concurrence à Zongo !_

_Bon, assez parlé de nous. On voulait te souhaiter un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_On t'envoie quelques unes de nos dernières trouvailles. Tu ne le regretteras pas tu peux le croire…_

_On a tout de même espoir que tu les essaies sur des Serpentards… Malefoy par exemple…_

_Allez ! On te laisse !_

_Fred et George._

Cette lettre, aussi courte soit-elle arracha son premier sourire des vacances à Harry. Il lu ensuite la lettre de son meilleur ami qui lui souhaitait, bien entendu un bon anniversaire, espérait qu'il n'allait pas trop mal, que ses Moldus n'étaient pas trop mauvais et tout le reste…

Le professeur Lupin, lui aussi, s'inquiétait visiblement. Sa lettre faisait au moins trois pages ! Cette attention mit du baume au cœur du Survivant.

Il se rendait compte que ces lettres qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir lui faisaient un bien fou ! La douleur de la mort de Sirius n'avait pas disparue pour autant, mais elle était plus supportable…

La lettre d'Hermione ressemblait bien aux lettres qu'elle lui envoyait d'habitude, et le cadeau qui l'accompagnée n'avait rien de surprenant… Un livre… quoi d'autre ? Elle ne changerait jamais ! songea le jeune garçon. Mais après tout il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle change !

La lettre de Ron était accompagnée de deux paquets dont un laissant échapper une odeur alléchante.

« Je pari que c'est le cadeau de Mrs Weasley, » sourit Harry.

En effet… Lorsqu'il ouvrit le colis il découvrit une montagne de biscuit à l'air succulent.

–POTTER !

Le cri de son oncle tira un soupir au Survivant qui posa ses lettres pour descendre rejoindre le crieur.

–Mon oncle ?

–Te voilà ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Aurais-tu oublié que Marge arrive dans moins de dix minutes ? rouspéta Vernon.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier l'arrivée de sa chère tante ? Harry se le demandait encore lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

La tante Marge entra quelques instants plus tard avec de grands gestes.

–Vernon ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une voix aigue en enlaçant son frère.

Elle réitéra le cri et l'embrassade avec Pétunia et « Dudleynichou ».

–Oh ! Laissez moi vous présenter Tamara McTyrs, elle devait se rendre à Londres alors j'ai proposé à sa mère de m'occuper d'elle…

–Oh ! Soyez la bienvenue Miss ! s'exclama la tante Pétunia avec un grand sourire.

Harry, resté en arrière depuis l'arrivée de Marjorie Dursley, n'était pas dupe de la gentillesse de sa 'famille'. Personne en Angleterre n'était sans savoir que la famille McTyrs était proche de la famille royale. Il soupira tristement. Il observa de loin l'invitée surprise. Elle était de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux vert pomme et un teint bronzé, plutôt jolie. Belle même, corrigea Harry pour lui-même. A première vue il se dit qu'elle devait avoir son âge.

Reportant son attention vers les Dursley le Survivant vit avec amusement qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer le charme de la nouvelle venue. Son cousin en bavait…

–Oh ! Harry ! s'exclama Marge, le faisant sursauter. Tu es là toi aussi ! Harry est le fils de la sœur de Pétunia, ses parents sont morts alors qu'il était très jeune et mon frère et sa femme s'occupe de lui comme d'un fils, expliqua-t-elle.

Tamara sembla vraiment peinée pour le jeune garçon qui semblait trouver un grand intérêt pour ses chaussures. Il bouillait intérieurement. Bientôt les Dursley allaient passer pour une famille aimante et idéale ! Celui Qui A Survécu resta le regard rivé sur le sol, les yeux caché par ses cheveux pour que la lueur de colère qui s'y trouvé passe inaperçue…

–Harry, ordonna plutôt gentiment la tante Pétunia, aide Miss McTyrs a monter ses affaires.

Le jeune garçon allait s'exécuter lorsque Dudley le bouscula pour prendre les bagages de Tamara.

–Je vais le faire, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Le sorcier sauta sur l'occasion pour s'échapper et se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit en soupirant. La présence de cette jeune fille n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles ! Surtout qu'elle semblait avoir tapé dans l'œil de son cousin. Il sourit… la perspective d'un Dudley amoureux lui paraissait pathétique au possible !

Sans quitter son sourire, Harry reporta son attention sur ses lettres. Celle de Ron disait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il espérait que tout allait bien, que ses Moldus n'étaient pas trop horribles, qu'il ne broyait pas du noir à cause de la mort de « Sniffe ». Il ajoutait qu'il n'était au courant rien concernant l'Ordre et qu'il en avait assez ! La Gazette semblait annoncer tout les jours de nouveaux morts, Voldemort (Harry remarqua que l'écriture de ce mot était tremblante) était de plus en plus puissant… Sinon, il semblait que Mrs Weasley est obtenue qu'il passe le reste des vacances avec ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Le roux lui faisait savoir qu'il passerait les chercher trois jours plus tard, sois le deux août.

Cette nouvelle fit bondir Harry de joie. Plus que trois jours à supporter ses Moldus, comme disait Ron, et il pourrait retourner dans le monde de la Magie… aussi tourmenté soit-il il était toujours mieux que cette maison !

Le cadeau de Ron était un lustrage dernier cri pour l'Eclair de Feu accompagné de tout un attirail pour ledit balais. Le Survivant fut touché par le cadeau de son ami qui avait du lui coûter un fortune, surtout connaissant les moyens de la famille Weasley.

Harry rangea soigneusement le tout près de la cage d'Hedwige. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il remarqua que seuls sa chouette et le hibou de Poudlard était toujours là.

–J'ai été si long que ça ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Comme pour approuver Hedwige émit un petit cri.

–Je te remercie ! lança son maître avec un grand sourire démentant l'air sévère qu'il voulait avoir.

Il prit la lettre de Poudlard et… la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se décider à l'ouvrir. Un hululement de sa chouette le lui fit remarquer.

–Oh ! C'est bon ! Je te signale qu'il doit y avoir mes résultats de BUSEs et que je crains le pire ! Dit plutôt à ton copain qu'il peut partir et que si il y quelque chose à renvoyer je le ferais plus tard parce que…

–HARRY ! appela la voix de la tante Pétunia.

Le jeune homme remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était déjà midi et demi, ce qui signifiait qu'il était sensé être, à ce moment même, en train de mettre la table.

–Oups…

Il se leva rapidement et descendit en quatrième vitesse pour découvrir une table mise ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Mais sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il remarqua que la télévision était éteinte.

« Merlin, on frôle la science fiction ! » songea le garçon.

–A table ! dit d'une voix bêlante Pétunia.

D'une démarche mécanique Harry s'exécuta. Et lorsque Dudley proposa d'aider sa mère sa seule pensée fut : « C'est la quatrième dimension ! ».

Il retrouva tout de même bien ses Moldus lorsqu'il réalisa que, si Dudley était face à Tamara, lui était à l'autre bout de la table, quasiment hors de portée du champ de vision de la jeune fille. Cette constatation, sans pour autant le blesser, lui rappela qui étaient les Dursley si tant est qu'il est put l'oublier.

–Alors, Miss McTyrs, parlez nous un peu de vous ! encouragea l'Oncle Vernon. J'ai entendu dire que votre père était ami avec la famille royale.

–En effet, approuva Tamara qui semblait plutôt gênée, j'ai même été baptisée par l'évêque de Canterbury…

–Quelle chance ! s'exclama Pétunia.

–Si vous le dites… soupira la jeune noble.

–Cela ne vous plait pas ?

–Loin de là ! Mais parfois, c'est… disons pesant.

–Et sinon, où allez vous à l'école ?

–Dans une école privée en France. Ma mère aurait préféré que j'aille en Angleterre mais il y a eut des problèmes qui ont fait que mon père a préféré me mettre à l'abri…

–Et vous Dudley, où allez-vous ?

–A la St Raphaël's Hiqht School, dit-il fièrement.

–Et vous Harry ? questionna Tamara qui ne semblait pas avoir oublié le sorcier.

–Oh… euh… A St Brutus.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent.

–Mais je croyais que… bredouilla-t-elle.

–C'était un centre de redressement ? fit Marge. Oui hélas le pauvre enfant a toujours eut du mal… C'est à cause de la mort de ses parents…

–Oh… Je comprends… Une de mes amies a perdue sa mère aussi… tuée par les Mang… des criminels, se rattrapa Tamara.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

–Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'exclama-t-il.

Surprise, elle répéta :

–Qu'une de mes amies a perdue sa mère aussi, elle a été tuée par des criminels.

–Quels criminels ?

–Voyons Harry ! fit la tante Pétunia. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parle à une jeune fille.

–Excusez moi Mr Dursley mais je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde, intervint calmement Tamara, s'adressant à Harry.

–Potter, corrigea-t-il.

Pour la seconde fois, les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent.

–Pardon ?

–Je ne m'appelle pas Dursley, mais Potter. Harry Potter.

A cet instant Tamara avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

–Tout va bien Miss McTyrs ? s'inquiéta l'oncle Vernon.

Cette dernière fixait Harry avec un mélange de surprise, respect et… surprise ! Celui-ci songeait que c'était bien la première fois que sa célébrité l'amusait. Il se doutait bien que cette fille n'imaginait en aucun cas le Grand Harry Potter dans une famille comme celle-ci.

–Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! murmura-t-elle.

–Quoi ? s'exclama Marge. Je ne comprends rien.

Tamara se tourna vers elle.

–Il s'appelle _vraiment_ Harry Potter ?

–Oui, fit la tante, décontenancée, pourquoi ?

–Oh, ma tante, lança Harry avec hypocrisie, on ne vous l'avez pas dit ? Je suis célèbre !

–Toi ? cracha Marjorie. C'est une blague !

–Oh non, Marjorie, la contredit Tamara, il est connu dans le monde entier !

–Ce… C'est… Ce n'est pas possible ! Vernon !

–Tu vas à Poudlard ? questionna Tamara avec intérêt.

–Oui, et toi à Beauxbâtons j'imagine.

–Oui, mais j'aurais préféré Poudlard, c'est là bas que maman a étudié mais avec Tu-Sais-Qui et tout… Papa a préféré Beauxbâtons !

–Tu es en quelle année ?

–Je vais entrer en cinquième.

–Tu as un an de moins que moi alors.

–Pas vraiment, je suis du 1er janvier alors…

–STOP ! cria Marge. Que quelqu'un m'explique !

Elle était rouge de colère alors que les Dursley étaient aussi pâle que la nouvelle nappe de Pétunia.

–Elle ne sait pas ? s'étonna Tamara.

–Non.

–Merlin ! Moi qui étais sûre que toute ta famille devait savoir qui tu étais ! Incroyable !

–Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? rugit Marge.

–Rien ma tante ! lâcha Harry. Ab-so-lu-ment rien.

–Mais… protesta la sorcière aux yeux vert pomme.

–S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie que… qu'elle le sache, voilà tout.

–D'accord…

Malgré sa réponse la jeune noble restait surprise de la décision du Survivant. Pourquoi diable ne voulait-il pas que sa tante sache qu'il était un sorcier ? Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre… elle avait toujours vu comme une chance le fait d'être une sorcière… Elle devait ignorer quelque chose, conclut-elle pour elle-même. Finalement elle décida de reprendre la conversation où ils l'avaient arrêté.

–Tu es à Gryffondor c'est ça ?

–Oui, approuva Harry.

–Ma mère y était aussi, elle dit que c'est la meilleure maison !

–Je suis d'accord !

–Mais elle ajoute que malgré tout Gryffondor ne forme par que des Aurors tout comme tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des futurs Mangemorts…

–Ta mère est quelqu'un de sage…

–C'est ce que me dit souvent mon père quand je ne l'écoute pas ! rit la sorcière.

La fin de la journée fut très agréable pour Harry. Le fait que Tamara soit une sorcière était pour lui une chance inespérée. Elle lui fit un exposé sur tout ce qu'elle savait de l'avancée de la guerre et ce n'était pas glorieux… Toute l'Union Européenne semblait touchée, de la Pologne à l'Espagne en passant par la Grèce le Seigneur des Ténèbres imposait son pouvoir et rassemblait des adeptes. On disait même que l'Australie et l'Amérique du Nord étaient touchées. Et dans tous ces pays on comptait sur une seule et même personne : Harry.

Ce dernier sentait le poids de cette responsabilité lui écraser les épaules. Tout le monde comptait sur lui pour sauver le monde mais lui… Il se sentait mal. Comment aurait-il pu sauver le monde quand il n'était même pas capable de protéger son propre parrain ?

La douleur de la mort de Sirius était encore trop vive pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre avec insouciance… Mais pourrait-il jamais vivre ainsi ? Il en avait tellement vu, tellement fait… Sans doute beaucoup trop pour un adolescent de son age.

Lors du repas du soir, il annonça à Vernon qu'il était invité chez des amis et proposa à Tamara de se joindre à lui. La jeune McTyrs ne se fit pas prier !

Et ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée que le Survivant monta enfin dans sa chambre. Pendant plusieurs heures il tenta de trouver le sommeil sans y parvenir. Finalement, énervé, il alluma sa lampe de chevet et attrapa le livre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé.

L'ouvrage ne semblait plus de première jeunesse. Il avait une couverture de cuir qui semblait avoir été frappée d'armoirie disparue avec le temps. Le titre avait du subir le même sort.

Sur la première page Harry remarqua l'écriture soignée de son amie :

_En espérant qu'il puisse t'ouvrir la porte d'une nouvelle vision des choses… _

_Tendrement,_

_Ton amie._

Le sorcier sourit et se mit à tourner les pages. Des formules magiques, des recettes de potions, d'incantations…

« Hermione tu es géniale ! » murmura-t-il en regardant les formules.

L'une d'elle attira l'attention du jeune homme. Mû par un pressentiment étrange il la récita à haute voix :

_Par la Lune et les étoiles_

_Par le temps qui tisse sa toile_

_Par la Terre et le Feu_

_Qui sont toujours à deux_

_Par l'Eau et le Vent_

_Qui ne sont jamais séparément_

_En ce lieu et en cette heure_

_J'en appelle aux pouvoirs supérieurs_

_Gardiens du Temps_

_Protecteurs du Présent_

_Vous qui gardez_

_Depuis toujours le Passé_

_Vous qui rendez sûrs_

_Nos espoirs de futur_

_Répondez à mon appel_

_Et donnez moi les ailes_

_Pour réaliser_

_Le plus cher de mes souhaits_

A ces mots un tourbillon de couleur entoura le Survivant sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit… Il se sentit soulevé de son lit et reposé quelques instants plus tard. Mais lorsqu'il regarda où il réalisa qu'il était debout sur… RIEN ! Sous ses pieds il n'y avait que du vide… Mais alors comment tenait-il debout ?

–Bienvenu Harry Potter, lui dit une voix mélodieuse.

L'interpellé se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec une femme aux cheveux couleur corail, aux yeux d'un violet surprenant entourée d'une sorte d'aura blanchâtre.

–Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

–Je me nomme Suam et suis une des Gardiennes du Temps, une Passeuse pour être précise, quand à savoir où tu es, tu n'es nulle part… Hors du temps et de l'espace…

–Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

–L'incantation que tu viens de réciter est appelée 'la Rêveuse des Temps', elle permet de réaliser un vœu. Bien que ce ne soit pas sa seule fonction…

–Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous allez me demander mon souhait ?

–Non.

–Que… Quoi ? Mais alors comment allez-vous avoir mon souhait ?

Suam fit apparaître une pierre ronde et lisse dans sa main.

–On appelle cette pierre la 'Pierre d'Optatio', c'est elle qui déterminera ton vœu et le temps dans lequel il doit se réaliser.

–Et si mon vœu devait se passer dans le présent ? lança Harry avec insolence.

–Alors la formule que tu as récitée n'aurait pas été efficace. Ton vœu dépend du passé.

–Mais…

–Non ! Jeune Mr Potter ! Les vœux que le 'Pierre d'Optatio' révèlent ne sont pas des vœux normaux. Ce sont les vœux des Elus, ils représentent l'Espoir.

Soudain la pierre se mit à briller intensément.

–Tu doit te souvenir d'une chose, ne change pas le passé. Ne le fait sous AUCUNS prétextes… N'oublis pas Harry…

La lumière de la pierre était devenu aveuglante et la voix de Suam lointaine. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa le Survivant n'était plus dans le vide mais dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Poudlard ! A côté de lui était posé sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige.

–Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ce délire ! ralla le jeune homme.

Retrouvant son calme il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas loin de la Grande Salle. Le mieux était sans doute d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore.

–Hey ! Toi ! s'exclama soudain une voix. Que fais-tu là ?

Harry se retourna et découvrit une jeune femme aux courts cheveux dorés, plutôt élancée (elle devait faire dans les 1 mètres 75), aux yeux gris. Il fut captivé par ces yeux gris. Ils émanaient d'eux quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir mais qui était sans conteste très puissant.

–Alors ? réclama-t-elle.

–Euh… je… euh… je dois voir le… le directeur…

L'inconnue plongea son regard dans les yeux d'émeraude de l'intrus. A cet instant il eut l'impression qu'elle sondait son esprit. Se souvenant des brefs cours qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Rogue, Harry ferma tant bien que mal son esprit. Mais cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur le pouvoir de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment elle sourit.

–Suivez moi Harry, dit-elle gentiment.

Incrédule le Survivant la suivit docilement. En chemin il prit la liberté de l'observer. Elle portait une robe de sorcier d'un bordeaux presque noir, des gants de cuir noir, ce qui été surprenant compte tenu du fait que c'était le plein été et des ballerines simples avec un haut talon en bobine. Harry en déduisit alors qu'elle ne devait pas faire un mètre 75 mais plutôt un mètre 70…

–_Macaron_, déclara-t-elle faisant sursauter Harry qui réalisa qu'il n'était pas devant la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial mais devant un tableau représentant un homme qui avait l'air des plus gourmands.

–_Mmm_… grogna ce dernier. _Qui me réveille à cette heure !_

–Excusez moi Sir Michael, c'est de la plus grande importance, pouvez-vous appeler le professeur Dumbledore je vous pris ?

Tout en maugréant contre « la jeunesse et les mauvaises manières » Sir Michael disparut. Il revint quelques instants plus tard pour annoncer aux deux jeunes gens qu'on les attendait. Ils entrèrent donc, non sans que la sorcière ait remercié le tableau.

–Que se passe-t-il Soleilla ? s'inquiéta une voix.

Un professeur Dumbledore inquiet, mal coiffé et vêtu d'une robe jaune canari apparu. Harry eut tout le mal du monde à garder son sérieux devant cette image des plus inattendues de son mentor.

–Ce garçon vient d'arriver à l'école, répondit Soleilla.

Le regard inquisiteur du directeur de posa sur Harry.

–Ce garçon ressemble beaucoup à Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas une farce de celui-ci ? s'enquit-il suspicieux.

–Non, contredit la jeune fille. Il vient du futur.

Le visage de Dumbledore se décomposa.

–Comment ça ? C'est impossible voyons, Miss Tyrid !

Harry regardait avec surprise cet Albus Dumbledore complètement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il semblait surpris de la possibilité d'un voyage dans le temps.

–Ce n'est pas impossible professeur, c'est simplement très difficile et réservé aux Gardiens du Temps. J'imagine que ce garçon a du en rencontrer un.

–Une, corrigea Harry. Une certaine Suam, une passeuse. Elle m'a dit qu'une pierre allait dire quel était mon vœu le plus cher et le réaliser en m'envoyant dans le passé.

–Et quel est ce vœu ? demanda le directeur.

–Je ne sais pas, elle ne l'a pas précisé.

–Ne le savez vous pas ? fit le mage.

–Je pense que c'est de revoir mes parents et mon parrain…

–Qui sont-ils ?

–James et Lily Potter et Sirius Black.

–Ils vont entrer en sixième année, dit rêveusement Dumbledore. Ce doit être cela.

–Je n'en suis pas sûre, le contredit Soleilla.

–Pardon ?

–Cette magie n'est pas la même que celle que nous connaissons, elle est plus… subjective. Les souhaits que la 'Pierre d'Optatio' ne sont souvent pas les plus évidents. Ce que je veux dire c'est que votre vœu est peut-être de revoir vos parents mais il y a autre chose…

–Quoi ? questionna Harry.

–Nous le saurons bien assez tôt à mon avis… Toujours est-il que vous êtes bloqué ici…

–Ce n'est pas un problème, intervint Dumbledore, tu entreras à l'école en même temps que les autres élèves et nous dirons que tu viens d'une autre école… En quelle année es-tu ?

–Je vais entrer en sixième.

–Quelle coïncidence, sourit le sorcier, bien, quels sont tes résultats aux BUSEs ?

–Euh… Et bien je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les regarder…

–Dans ce cas nous te les ferons repasser… Mais demain, allez dont vous reposer tous les deux.

Soleilla salua le directeur et entraîna le Survivant dans son sillage.

–Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle en voyant le jeune homme plongé dans ses pensées.

–Heu… je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aurait fait confiance aussi vite.

–Normalement il ne l'aurait pas fait. Surtout en ces temps. Mais j'ai… disons, des pouvoirs spéciaux qui font que je peux savoir si celui qui est face à moi est du côté du Bien ou du Mal. Et dans votre aura, Mr Potter, il n'y a que du Bien, s'en est même surprenant.

–Il pensait que les voyages dans le temps étaient impossibles…

–Comme tous les sorciers. Ils pensent que seuls les voyages que quelques heures sont possibles… d'ailleurs ce sont les seuls à leur portée. Seuls les Gardiens peuvent faire des bons de plusieurs années. Autant dire qu'un bon d'environ 20 ans ne peut être fait que par eux !

–Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

La sorcière eut un sourire bienveillant.

"Voilà les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. J'occupe ceux de la Préfète. L'autre est à votre disposition. Les elfes y amèneront vos affaires demain… Reposez vous maintenant, vous en avez besoin.

Elle rentra dans ses quartiers alors que Harry se dirigeait vers les autres. Il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas trot. Il tombait de fatigue. Il entra dans la chambre en zombi et s'écroula sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard il dormait à point fermé…

¤¤¤

_Alors, ça vous à plus ?_

_Donnez moi votre avis !_

_A plus !_

_Rori._


	2. Où l'on découvre Tay Prerthor

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps

_**Résumé** : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour des raisons inconnues. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. HP-OC JP-LE SB-OC etc…_

_**Elaur** : J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ! Voilà la suite ! Dit moi si ça te plait toujours !_

_**Hisoka **:_ _Et bien voilà la suite ! Quand à savoir si Harry sera puissant… Tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ! Mystère et boule de gomme !_

**_Thealie_** _: En effet, les Dursley n'ont rien dit à ce propos, mais la présence de Tamara y est pour beaucoup ! N'oublie pas que les Dursley voulaient passer pour une famille parfaite, si ils se mettent à hurler après les « monstres » que sont les sorciers… tu vois le truc quoi…_

_**Greg83** : Non, Tamara n'ira pas dans le passé. D'ailleurs je l'ai faite apparaître après avoir créés les personnages de l'histoire, on parlera d'elle mais elle ne sera pas très présente en chair et en os. Par contre, oui, il y aura un couple, Harry/perso féminin et ce ne sera pas Tamara (je précise). Bon, maintenant je ne dis plus rien sinon je vais tout raconter en trois lignes !_

_**petites sorcières** : Merci ! Continue aussi à m'envoyer des reviews !_

**_Rebecca-Black_**_ : Merci à toi aussi !_

_Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous et DONNEZ MOI VOS AVIS !_

Chapitre I : Où l'on découvre Tay Prerthor

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se réveilla que Harry réalisa vraiment ce qui se passait. IL ETAIT DANS LE PASSE !

Comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Et que se passait-il chez lui ?

Tout le monde allait s'inquiéter ! Il ne doutait pas du fait que Tamara allait s'empresser de prévenir qui de droit de sa disparition…

Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire dans le présent… ou le futur… Bref ! Comment allait-il rentrer chez lui ?

Trop de questions et si peut de réponses…

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour « chez lui ». Avant son départ Voldemort affirmait son pouvoir. Que se passerait-il s'il n'y avait plus personne pour le battre ?

Le Survivant soupira avant de prendre la décision de se lever. Il parcouru la chambre du regard. Elle était grande, simple, décorée aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. La malle du Gryffondor se trouvée posée près de la grande armoire de bois massif qui meublait la pièce. Le jeune homme trouva ses vêtements rangés dans ladite armoire alors que plusieurs de ses livres se trouvaient sur le bureau… parmi eux le fameux livre d'Hermione.

Harry renonça rapidement à s'en approcher. Trop risqué ! Visiblement ce livre avait des pouvoirs très dangereux. Les lettres de Ron, d'Hermione, des jumeaux et du professeur Lupin (ainsi que les cadeaux les accompagnant) sont elles aussi posée sur le bureau. Bizarrement il n'en va pas de même pour la lettre de Poudlard. Peut-être parce que dans le… euh… « chez lui », elles n'étaient pas dans la même pile…

Qui sait !

Sans doute cette Suam… Merlin ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas cette femme avec ses grands airs !

_Non ! Jeune Mr Potter ! Les vœux que la 'Pierre d'Optatio' révèle ne sont pas des vœux normaux. Ce sont les vœux des Elus, ils représentent l'Espoir._

D'abord qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

Un nouveau soupir souleva le torse du voyageur temporel. Il décida donc de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs.

–Bonjour Harry, lui dit une voix claire.

Soleilla se tenait dos à lui sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains.

–Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

–Très bien. Mais je ne me suis pas présentée hier. Je m'appelle Soleilla Tyrid, comme tu le sais. J'ai seize ans et je suis à Serdaigle.

–Seize ans ? Vous êtes en sixième année ?

–Non, je vais entrer en septième, je suis née en novembre. Cela dit, tutoie moi, nous sommes tous les deux des élèves.

–Ok, j'aurais cru que tu étais une professeur… Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

–Nous sommes le 1 août 1979.

Harry resta sans voix.

–Je t'avais prévenu, tu as fait un bon dans le temps de plus de 20 ans !

–C'est…

–… surprenant ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Le Survivant regarda sa condisciple avec attention. Il y avait autour d'elle un aura surprenant… le jeune homme n'aurait pas été capable de le qualifier.

–Et comment vais-je rentrer ? s'enquit-il.

–Seul un Gardien du Temps peut te renvoyer chez toi, et j'ai la tristesse de t'annoncer que je n'en suis pas un. Il faudra que tu attendes… Je suis désolée…

Il fallu quelques secondes au voyageur pour accepter les paroles de sa camarade. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui…

–Que vais-je faire ? chuchota-t-il.

–J'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore. Tu vas rentrer en sixième année. Récemment, Voldemort a détruit l'école Nibelungen en Allemagne, nous dirons que tu t'y trouvais. Je te donnerai des cours pour que tu saches tout ce que tu dois savoir sur cette école.

–Merci.

–Ce n'est pas tout, tu dois comprendre que ton apparence et ton nom ne te permettront pas de passer inaperçu. Nous allons donc devoir changer quelques petites choses…

Harry approuva de la tête.

–Viens avec moi, lui dit Soleilla en l'entraînant à sa suite dans le château.

Ils entraient dans l'aile Sud au niveau du troisième étage lorsque Harry réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'école. C'était étrange, elle ne figurait même pas sur la carte du Maraudeur… Ils arrivèrent face à un grand tableau représentant un drôle d'animal, mi-fée mi-serpent.

–Bonjour Mélusine, déclara la Serdaigle.

–Oh ! Bonjour Sol', tu m'amènes un nouveau ? C'est surprenant ! Mais bon, un peu de sang neuf ne fera pas de mal, je ne voix pas grand monde !

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

–S'il n'y que ça pour te faire plaisir, je peux lever les boucliers ! Tu es sûre que dans les trois jours qui suivent la rentrée tu verras débarquer le Quatuor Infernal !

–Non merci, très peu pour moi ! Entrez, je vous en pris…

Le tableau coulissa sur lui-même laissant apparaître une ouverture dans laquelle les deux élèves pénétrèrent. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une salle.

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Cette salle était immense, éclairée par de grandes fenêtres d'un style renaissance. Elle était faites en deux niveaux. Dans celui du bas se trouvait une table de duel, plusieurs bureaux ainsi qu'un coin salon (avec canapés, fauteuils, etc…). Le nouveau du haut était en fait une sorte de grand balcon de bois précieux et décoré où l'on accédait grâce à des escaliers dans le même matériau. On y trouvait également quelques bureaux mais ceux-ci étaient plus petits que les autres. Enfin, et sans doute le plus important, il y avait des livres **partout**. Sur trois des quatre murs s'étendait d'immenses étagères remplient de livres de toutes sortes. Sur le dernier étaient affichées de nombreux portraits ainsi que des cartes de la Terre et du ciel.

–On appelle cette salle la 'Bibliothèque Sacrée', expliqua Soleilla. Elle est protégée par divers boucliers qui empêchent les gens d'entrer. Même les Directeurs ne peuvent venir ici.

–Mais alors comment … ?

–Je me doute que tu as beaucoup de questions, mais je dois te dire une chose. Dis toi que je ne suis pas vraiment une sorcière _normale_, cela explique que je fasse des choses qui pourront te surprendre. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Crois moi, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur mais c'est une question de sécurité…

Le Survivant soupira. Encore une qui lui caché des choses. Décidément, ils s'étaient passé le mot ou quoi !

–Bien, fit la Serdaigle, personne ne nous dérangera ici. Les Elfes nous apporteront le repas tout à l'heure. Nous allons commencés par travailler sur ta fausse identité si tu veux bien.

–Allons-y !

–Très bien, il faudra que tu te choisisses un nom, le plus éloigné du tien possible et que ne reprenne aucun nom que tu connais.

–Tu as une idée ?

–Euh… Voyons… Harry Potter… Ca nous fait, AEHOPTTRRRY… hum… … euh… … Tay Prerthor ?

–Un anagramme ?

–Oui, ça te va ?

–Parfait ! Ensuite ?

–Bon, alors, tu t'appelles Tay Prerthor, ton père s'appelait… Ulrich Prerthor et était allemand, ta mère… Anna Harger et était anglaise. Tu as vécu dix ans en Angleterre avant de déménager pour l'Allemagne à la mort de ta mère. Tu es entré à Nibelungen où tu as étudié pendant cinq années mais l'école a été détruite. Ton père est mort peu de temps après, tué par les Mangemorts… Du coup tu es revenu en Angleterre pour entrer à Poudlard. Ca te va ?

–C'est plausible…

–Je trouve, tu n'auras qu'à choisir les détails de l'histoire. Concernant Nibelungen tu n'as pas grand-chose à savoir. Les cours y étaient les mêmes qu'à Poudlard, bien que moins bons à ce qu'on dit. Les bâtiments étaient anciens et dataient du second Reich. Mais personnes ici n'est jamais allé dans cette école alors il te suffit de lire les quelques livres que j'ai ici à son sujet pour savoir tout ce que tu as à savoir.

–Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que trois écoles de sorcellerie en Europe.

–Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y a que trois GRANDES écoles. Nuance. Il y a des écoles dites 'petites'. Elles sont moins importantes et l'enseignement qu'on y dispense moins bon. Nibelungen était l'une d'entre elle, principalement fréquentée par des enfants nés de parents Moldus. Tu auras sans doute remarqué qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux à Poudlard.

–Je n'y avais jamais fait très attention, admit Harry. Mais maintenant que tu le dis…

Soleilla lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

–Quelques petites choses à savoir sur notre espace temporel. Notre ministre de la Magie se nomme Herbert Annilus, c'est un homme… hum… comment dire… assez… _spécial_. Il a visiblement un problème avec tout ce qui touche au social… Par contre il est redoutable en économie. Cela faisait longtemps que l'économie magique de Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas été aussi fleurissante… Mais parallèlement à ça beaucoup de familles sorcières sombres dans la pauvreté. Un exemple flagrant est celui des Weasley.

–Les Weasley ? s'exclama le Survivant. Comment ça ?

–Je ne sais pas quelle est leur situation financière chez toi, mais ici c'était une famille bourgeoise. Certes leur fortune n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle de ta famille mais ils étaient considérés comme aisés. Ils avaient une entreprise familiale dans la fabrique de prêt-à-porter pour sorcier. Mais Mr Annilus a ouvert le marché à une entreprise française. A partir de là, tous les petits commerçants se sont retrouvés au chômage et l'entreprise des Weasley a fait faillite. Ils vivent de façon très précaire maintenant.

–Je comprends… Mais dis moi, tu m'as parlé de la **fortune** de ma famille…

La Serdaigle le regarda bizarrement.

–Oui, et alors ? Je ne pense pas que les Potter puissent avoir perdu leur fortune parce qu…

–En fait je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ma famille.

–Vraiment ? Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'elle est célèbre ! Annita Potter, ta grand-mère est le bras droit du ministre et ton grand-père, Christopher Potter est un Auror de rang mondial, chef des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne. Quand à leur fortune… no comment.

–Comment ça, 'no comment' ?

–J'ignore le montant de cette fortune mais je sais qu'elle fait pâlir les Malefoy, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Ta famille possède de nombreuses entreprises dans le monde magique mais également dans le monde Moldus… Mais je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te parler de ça. Reprenons veux-tu. Nous sommes le 1er août 1979. En janvier il y a eut une attaque des Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse qui a fait des dizaines de morts. En février l'Allée Elysée, l'équivalent du Chemin en France, a elle aussi essuyée une attaque, là encore plusieurs dizaines de morts. Le 20 Mai il y a eu un attentat contre le Ministre de la Magie américain. Il est mort. La Coupe du Monde a été annulée…

–Voldemort est très puissant ici n'est-ce pas, fit Harry.

Ca n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Soleilla soupira tristement.

–C'est peu de le dire. Au fait, si tu veux passer inaperçu évite de dire son nom, ici les gens n'osent pas le prononcer…

–C'est pareil chez moi.

Le silence tomba sur la grande salle. Sans bruit la jeune fille se leva et se mit face à une des fenêtres. Elle observa le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

–Tu dois comprendre une chose importante Harry, dit-elle sans détournait le regard. Tu ne dois pas, **surtout pas**, changer quoi que ce soit. C'est primordial. Changer le passé, même si tu penses que c'est en bien, comporte beaucoup trop de risques et d'inconnues que tu ne peux prendre en compte.

–Suam m'a aussi recommandé de ne rien changer.

Soleilla se retourna vers lui. Elle plongea son regard gris clair dans celui de son condisciple.

–Et tu nous écouteras ?

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse. Le garçon se sentait oppressé par ce regard. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir y échapper.

–Je ferais de mon mieux.

La Serdaigle sourit, brisant par la même occasion l'oppression ressentie par Harry.

–Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

–Qui sont … ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire carnassier. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita en prononça un _'speculum apparere'_ clair. Un grand miroir apparut devant Harry.

–Bien, mon cher Tay, il est tant de vous rendre présentable !

A cet instant le Survivant comprit à quoi sa camarade voulait en venir. Il regarda le miroir qui lui renvoyé toujours l'image de lui qu'il connaissait bien.

_"Convertere"_, prononça Soleilla.

Les cheveux du voyageur temporel obéirent à l'ordre. Ils devinrent longs et blond.

« C'est pas génial », observa le miroir.

–J'suis d'accort, on dirait Malefoy ! grimaça Harry.

Sa 'coiffeuse' répéta la formule. Les cheveux prirent une teinte étrangement grisonnante. La grimace se dessina sur le visage de la Serdaigle montra clairement qu'elle n'était pas contente du résultat. Elle redit de nouveau la formule. Les cheveux de Harry devinrent châtain clair.

« Pour la couleur c'est pas mal » opina le miroir « mais la longueur c'est pas encore ça. »

_"Caedere"_.

Une partie des cheveux tomba au sol, coupés par une paire de ciseaux invisible. Ceux qui restaient sur la tête du Survivant étaient maintenant coiffés en brosse.

–Ca te va ? interrogea Soleilla alors que le miroir se félicitait du résultat.

–Parfait, approuva Celui-Qui-A-Survecu.

Bien passons aux yeux maintenant…

Après être passé par toute une palette de couleurs bleues, vertes puis marrons, ils optèrent finalement pour une jolie teinte chocolat.

Un nouveau coup de baguette magique et quelques incantations permirent à Harry de ne plus avoir besoin de lunettes.

–Néanmoins, lui expliqua Soleilla, les incantations que j'ai dites sont très dangereuses alors il faudra vérifier souvent que tes yeux ne souffrent pas trop…

La jeune fille transforma ensuite légèrement les traits du visage de son 'cobaye'. Elle ne changea rien d'autre, estimant avoir en grande partie effacée la ressemblance avec James Potter.

Le miroir les félicita du résultat.

Quand à Harry il sourit…

Tay Prerthor venait de naître.

¤¤¤

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

_J'attends vos avis !_

_Rori_


	3. Où l'on assiste à un entraînement

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps

_**Résumé** : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour des raisons inconnues. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. _

_AngelLys : Si le mystère du personnage de Soleilla t'intéresse tu va être servie parce que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprise ! Et les réponses ne viendront pas tout de suite… va-t-elle sortir avec Harry ?... hum… on verra ! (faut garder du suspense !). Sinon, merci…_

_Eiliss : pour voir Lily et James il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Quand à Dumbledore… tu remarqueras qu'il n'est pas très présent pour le moment, c'est fait exprès. Tu verras…_

_Hisoka : voilà qui est chose faite !_

_Greg83 : Harry va-t-il aller à Serpentard ? Ah ! Telle est la question ! Par contre dire qu'il aurait du y aller, je ne suis pas d'accord ! enfin, tu verras quel est mon avis en lisant…_

_Thealie : Pour le moment les sentiments d'Harry ne sont pas principaux, on met plutôt en place le décor mais ne t'en fait pas, ils vont être de plus en plus présents !_

_Lady Godiva : Et bien la voici._

Chapitre II : Où l'on assiste à un entraînement auprès de la mystérieuse Soleilla Tyrid

Harry était arrivé dans le passé deux jours plus tôt. Il avait été présenté à tous les professeurs sous l'identité de Tay Prerthor. Il avait donc rencontrer le professeur McGonagall avec vingt ans de moins (et devait admettre qu'à l'époque elle était plutôt jolie), le professeur Binns vivant ! (quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de trouver un homme plein d'entrain et de passion pour son métier), le professeur Chourave, égale aux souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Mais aussi des inconnus :

Tout d'abord le professeur Holup, professeur de potion, un homme grand, froid aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux ternes (autant dire qu'il n'avait rien d'un homme agréable). Puis le professeur de Sortilèges, Daniel Ferrity, un homme imposant aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux marron. Le professeur de Rune, John Levy et le professeur d'Etude des Moldus Jérôme Moury. Ensuite le professeur Harold Clay, professeur de vol dont Soleilla lui avait soufflé qu'il vouait un culte à un batteur de Quidditch célèbre dont le garçon avait déjà oublié le nom.

Le reste du corps enseignant était exclusivement féminin. La professeur d'Astronomie se nommait Uranie Aston, elle était svelte, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noir et des yeux bleu sombre. Harry avait était surpris par la professeur de divination. Il s'attendait à voir une femme du genre Trelawney alors que Pythia Narian n'avait rien de commun avec ladite femme. Elle était ouverte et souriante. Sa petite taille, ses cheveux châtain coiffés en natte et ses yeux noisette rieurs lui donnait des airs d'enfant. Peut-être que finalement la divination serait intéressante… si toutefois Tay prenait cette matière. Il ne s'était pas encore prononcé à ce sujet.

Le futur professeur de Défense contre des Forces du Mal n'était pas encore arrivé. Soleilla expliqua au Survivant que le dernier s'était fait tué peu de temps après le début des vacances par les adeptes de Voldemort.

Il fallait dire qu'ici le mage noir était en pleine ascension. Peu de personne avait le courage de le défier. Les Aurors tombaient les uns après les autres faces à ses partisans. L'espoir diminuait et le monde sorcier vivait dans la peur constante d'une attaque. Même Poudlard ne semblait plus être un endroit sûr.

–Mais Voldemort a peur de Dumbledore, non ? s'inquiéta Harry.

–Certes, approuva Soleilla, mais il prend du pouvoir. Avec le pouvoir vient l'assurance. J'ai bien peur que dans un futur proche il force les barrières de l'école. D'autant plus qu'il y a quelques personnes qu'il souhaite tuer au plus vite.

–Qui ?

–Les descendants des Dix…

–Les Dix ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

–La légende veut que Véga, déesse des Sorciers dans l'Antiquité, ait donné à dix femmes un pouvoir immense. Ces femmes étaient ses suivantes et ses protectrices. Mais elles étaient aussi des sorcières. On les nommait Agena, Spica, Mirfak, Eridani, Gomeisa, Achernar, Capella, Zeta, Izar et Alderamin. Petit à petit chacune d'elle tomba amoureuse d'un sorcier. Ainsi dix familles virent le jour. Les pouvoirs offerts par Véga aux dix femmes se perpétuèrent dans ces familles. Elles devinrent les plus puissantes familles sorcières du Monde… Mais la puissance engendre la convoitise. La famille d'Alderamin fut détruite par des sorciers voulant leurs pouvoirs. Les familles de Capella et d'Izar se lièrent dans un mariage duquel naquit un sorcier que tu connais bien…

–Qui ?

–Merlin.

–Mais alors il n'y a plus que huit familles.

–C'est là que l'histoire est surprenante. On dit qu'à la mort de Merlin (qui est mort sans laisser d'héritier), voyant qu'il ne restait plus que seules sept familles subsistaient, la déesse Véga offrit les pouvoirs d'Aldemarin, de Capella et d'Izar à trois hommes. Altaïr, Rigel et Procyon. Puis les familles disparurent soudainement. Certains disent que seuls les membres des familles connaissent le nom des autres membres. D'aucuns disent que tout ça n'est qu'une légende et que les familles n'existent plus. Et les autres supposent que les membres des familles ne connaissent pas le nom des autres…

–Tu y crois ? s'enquit Harry.

–Tu sais Harry, nous sommes dans le monde de la Magie. Tout est possible. D'ailleurs c'est ce que pense le Ministère. Cela fait des siècles qu'on cherche les Dix et je pense que la majorité des sorciers croient en leur existence. Voldemort fait partit de cela. Ces derniers temps il a fait courir le bruit qu'il connaissait l'identité des héritiers des Dix.

–Et que se passera-t-il si il les trouve ?

–Chacune des Dix familles est extrêmement puissante seule. Mais ensemble, elles sont imbattables. Personne ne peut les arrêter. Pense donc à Merlin, il passe pour le plus puissant des sorciers ayant vu le jour. Et pourtant il n'est né que de deux héritiers. Alors imagine quelqu'un ayant le pouvoir des dix.

Harry ne dit rien. Si par malheur Voldemort venait à avoir le pouvoir des Dix, il n'y aurait plus rien à faire. Il gagnerait et personne, même pas le Survivant, ne pourrait l'arrêter. Soleilla le savait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait proposé de lui apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir. Décidément, cette fille avait bien des mystères… Harry se promit de les élucider tôt ou tard. Mais pour l'instant il avait plus urgent…

La Serdaigle s'était d'ailleurs levée.

–Bien, tu as lu le livre que je t'ai donné il y a deux jours ? s'enquit-elle.

Le titre dudit livre revint aussitôt à l'esprit du jeune homme. _Initiation à la magie de protection_… Hermione aurait été contente de savoir qu'il avait entièrement lu ce livre de 400 pages en moins de deux jours (un record chez lui). Pendant un instant Harry imagina la tête de Ron s'il venait à l'apprendre. Un sourire passa sur son visage.

–Oui, je l'ai lu, approuva-t-il.

–Bien, tu m'as dit avoir fait un peu d'Occlumancie. On va voir où tu en es.

Le garçon tenta tant bien que mal de fermer son esprit. Puis Soleilla lui fit signe qu'elle commençait. Soudain un souvenir remonta à l'esprit d'Harry sans raison apparente. Il se revoyait le jour où Hagrid était venu le chercher pour lui annonçait qu'il était un sorcier. Lorsque le souvenir se termina le Survivant remarqua que la Serdaigle arborait un grand sourire.

–Cet Hagrid alors ! rit-elle. Une queue en tire bouchon, pfff…

–Quoi, tu as vu ça… ?

–Les barrières de ton esprit sont de vrais gruyères ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Il y a beaucoup de boulot…

¤¤¤

En effet, il y avait du boulot. La semaine qui suivit le prouva à Harry si il en doutait. Soleilla, bien qu'une professeur très conciliante, lui demandait un travail harassent. Les cours d'Occlumancie étaient épuisant ainsi que les cours de Sortilèges. Elle lui faisait lire une quantité de lire incroyable traitant de la magie blanche, de la magie noire, de l'attaque, de la protection, de l'histoire sorcière et autres. Le sort venu le garçon se laissait tombé lourdement sur son lit et s'endormait aussitôt.

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose que son entraînement. Et peut-être, outre le fait de le faire progresser, c'était là le but de la Serdaigle. Car elle ne pouvait qu'avoir remarqué que le moral du jeune homme était assez bas. Il se considérait comme fautif dans la mort de son parrain, ainsi que celle de son camarade, Cédric Diggory. Et le fait qu'il soit dans le passé n'arrangeait rien. Il s'inquiétait, et c'était légitime pour son espace temporel où Voldemort devait faire des ravages inconsidérables.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Le professeur Dumbledore et Soleilla se voyait fréquemment pour que le Directeur soit mit au courant des progrès du voyageur temporel. Le vieil homme avait bien compris que ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui. L'intérêt que lui portait Soleilla en était la preuve.

Mais si Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, les deux observateurs voyaient bien qu'il apprenait à une vitesse incroyable. En deux semaines il maîtrisait parfaitement l'Occlumancie aussi bien qu'un professeur.

Soleilla avait d'ailleurs prit la décision de lui enseigner la magie sans baguette.

De son côté le Survivant n'avait pu que remarquer que sa professeur était extrêmement puissante. Plus en tout cas qu'une élève s'apprêtant à entrer en septième année ne devait l'être. Le mystère entourant Soleilla Tyrid ne faisait que s'épaissir. Ca avait d'ailleurs le don d'énerver souverainement le jeune homme. Les questions arrivaient toujours plus nombreuses et aucunes réponses ne venaient contrebalancer.

D'ailleurs la Serdaigle n'était pas la seule source de questions. Le mystères des Gardiens du Temps venait également tourmenter l'esprit de Harry.

Ajoutez à cela les interrogations à propos de Voldemort et de ses desseins présent et futur et vous comprendrez que le pauvre Survivant ait un mal de tête épouvantable.

Mais ce jour là en se réveillant il prit une décision. Ca priorité devait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La semaine suivante aurait lieu la rentrée et à cette occasion il comptait bien mettre en marche la première partie de son plan.

Lorsque Soleilla arriva à la bibliothèque il s'y trouvait déjà, plongé dans un livre intitulé _La supériorité des Sang-Purs_. Un livre assez dur et très ridicule d'après la Serdaigle.

Harry releva le regard vers elle. Il posa le livre sur la table base qui se trouvait près de lui avant de déclarer.

–J'irai à Serpentard.

Sa camarade leva un sourcil mais son visage resta de marbre. Il était d'ailleurs rare que les sentiments de la jeune fille transparaissent sans qu'elle ne le désire. Ca ne la rendait pas froide pour autant mais lui donnait un aura d'inaccessibilité qui ne faisait qu'amplifier les mystères qui l'entouraient.

–J'irai à Serpentard, répéta-t-il. Ca me permettra de surveiller de plus près les futurs Mangemorts et qui sait, peut-être même de me faire passer pour l'un d'eux. De toute façon en première année le Choixpeau avait failli m'envoyer à Serpentard alors… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

En effet, Soleilla souriait, visiblement amusée.

–Tu penses vraiment pouvoir passer pour un Serpentard sous prétexte que le Choixpeau avait failli t'y envoyer il y a 6 ans ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé alors que tu étais en deuxième année ? Mon pauvre Harry ! Tu es Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles !

–Tu penses que je ne peux pas réussir ? s'exclama Harry, en colère qu'elle doute ainsi que sa valeur. Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! J'irai à Serpentard ! Je **dois** vaincre Voldemort ! J'en ai assez que personne ne me fasse confiance ! Que personne ne réponde à mes questions ! Ca a tué Sirius ! CA L'A TUE ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! Je n'ai pas demandé à survivre cette nuit là ! Je préfèrerai être mort ! Je suis fatigué d'avoir tout le monde contre moi ! ET QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIS RIRE ?

La Serdaigle le regarda calmement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas inquiète de l'explosion du garçon ni de ses paroles pourtant alarmante.

–Tu as fini ? s'enquit-elle. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ta démonstration de colère nous ait fait avancer d'un pouce. Alors leçon numéro 1 : la colère est mauvaise conseillère. Si tu veux rester maître de toi-même il faut avant tout que tu apprennes à la contrôler. Tu n'es pas un Serpentard, que ça te plaise ou non, alors il va falloir que tu apprennes à passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais avant tout… _Accio Choixpeau_…

Le Choixpeau arriva dans les mains de Soleilla. Elle le posa sur la tête du Survivant.

_« Oh ! Un Potter ! du futur qui plus est ! Intéressent, très intéressent… »_

–_Je veux aller à Serpentard._

_« Serpentard ? Mon futur te l'a déjà proposé et tu as refusé… D'ailleurs aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sûr que Serpentard te convienne… Non… je pense que cette maison ne te convient plus… elle ne te permettra pas de t'épanouir pleinement… Non, je pense… »_

–_Vous ne m'avez pas compris, je **dois** aller à Serpentard. C'est important._

_« Ma fonction est de permettre aux élèves de trouver un maison dans laquelle s'épanouir et… »_

–_Et elle ne prend pas en compte les élèves venus du futur ! Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard pour m'épanouir ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, je veux y aller pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort !_

_« Comportement typiquement Gryffondor. Néanmoins, je veux bien t'aider. Mais attention ! Je ne t'enverrai pas à Serpentard si je juge que ça peut être dangereux pour toi… »_

–_Merci._

_« A la semaine prochaine, jeune Gryffondor. »_

Soleilla lui retira alors le Choixpeau avec un sourire.

–Très bien, nous avons du boulot pour faire de toi un parfait Serpentard en une semaine ! Commençons tout de suite !

¤¤¤

**_Harry va-t-il aller à Serpentard ?_**

**_Qui est Soleilla ?_**

**_Les Dix existent-ils ? Et qui sont-ils ?_**

**_Voldemort va-t-il attaquer Poudlard ?_**

_**La suite au prochain épisode… lol.**_

_**En attendant, donnez moi votre avis !**_

_**Rori**_


	4. Ce qui arriva lors de la rentrée

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps

_**Résumé** : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour des raisons inconnues. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. _

_**Miliana** : Voilà les débuts de Harry (ou plutôt Tay) dans le Poudlard de ses parents. Quand à sa nouvelle maison, je vois que tu as déjà ton idée… Sera-t-elle la bonne ? lol…_

**_diabolikvampyr_**_ : La voici, en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

_**Rebecca-Black** : Je te remercie. Voici la suite !_

_**Lossrian** : oui, les héritiers appartiennent à des familles puissantes, mais n'oublie pas qu'elles ont disparues. Donc ce ne sont pas les mêmes que les puissantes familles que nous connaissons… Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras au fur et à mesure !_

_**Dante** : Pour les muscles, on verra… et pour le couple Harry/Soleilla et bien… Ah, ah ! Suspense !_

_**Sissi **: Contente que tu aimes Soleilla… Mais tu vas voir que tu ne l'as connais encore pas du tout ! Quand à un couple Harry/Soleilla je te laisse lire un peu plus haut pour voir ma réponse. _

_**Linoubell** : Ne pas envoyer Harry à Serpentard ? J'ai bien peur de te décevoir, désolée, c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_**Daniet** : Pour la maison de Harry regarde ce que j'ai mis à Linoubell, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes du même avis. Ensuite à savoir pourquoi Soleilla l'entraîne c'est une bonne question, pose lui si tu la vois… De toutes façons elle est très mystérieuse… Alors va savoir !_

_**AngelLys** : quand je publie mes chapitres ? C'est une bonne question… Normalement je devrais les publier de plus en plus vite après le 23 juin (date de ma dernière épreuve du bac). D'ici là je ne peux pas dire… Avec les révisions je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour écrire… Désolée…_

_**Guersendre** : La voici, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !_

_**Thealie **: Je te remercie, la voici._

_**Fée** : Merci._

Chapitre III : Ce qui arriva lors de la rentrée 

Harry entra dans la gare accompagné de Soleilla. Le jeune homme avait tout d'abord trouvé ridicule de partir de Poudlard pour prendre un train pour s'y rendre mais le professeur McGonagall avait assuré que ce serait le mieux pour préserver les apparences. En effet, personne ne devrait savoir que des élèves avaient passé les vacances d'été à l'école.

–Ca va ? demanda Soleilla alors qu'ils serpentait parmi les Moldus pour rejoindre le quai 9.

–Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

La Serdaigle sourit avec amusement.

–Tu vas rencontrer tes parents, te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre et…

–C'est bon, capitula Harry, peut-être que je suis un peu stressé…

Sa camarade ne fit aucuns commentaires mais le grand sourire qu'elle arborait montrer clairement son amusement.

–Soleilla ! cria soudain une voix.

Un jeune homme déboula à leurs cotés. Le Survivant le regarda avec attention. Il était un peu plus grand que l'interpellée, plutôt musclé, avec des cheveux sombres et des yeux marine. Il fallait admettre pour lui qu'il était mignon…

–William, se réjouit la Serdaigle. Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu as passé de bonne vacances ?

–Ouaip ! Gé-ni-al ! Et toi ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire mystérieux.

–Tiens, je te présente Tay Prerthor, il vient de Nibelungen. Tay, voici William Carter, il est à Serdaigle et j'ai le malheur d'être sa meilleure amie !

–Enchanté, fit William en tendant la main vers le garçon.

–Moi de même, dit Tay en la serrant.

–Tu entres en septième année ? s'enquit le Serdaigle.

–Non, en sixième.

–OK !

Les trois jeunes gens passèrent alors la barrière les séparant de la voie 9¾. Il était tôt mais la voie fourmillait déjà d'élèves. Harry sentit toute son appréhension disparaître soudain. Quel que soit le temps, tout restait pareil…

–Rassuré ? murmura Soleilla à son oreille.

Le garçon ne chercha pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu deviner à quoi il pensait. Un mois avec Soleilla Tyrid lui avait appris que les réponses à son sujet ne viendraient que lorsqu'elle désirerait les donner.

–Un peu, répondit-il.

Une jeune fille passa alors près d'eux. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux châtain avec des mèches miels et des yeux vert sombre. Il fallait admettre qu'elle était très belle. Elle ne sembla pas les voir et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le train. William la suivit du regard.

–Nina Mally, la présenta Soleilla. Elle est à Serpentard. William a un gros faible pour elle mais elle est sans doute une des filles les plus inaccessibles de l'école…

Son ami soupira tristement.

–Aller ! Entrons si nous voulons avoir un compartiment, lança la Serdaigle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les trois élèves s'étaient installés, le train s'ébranla. On frappa à leur porte et une tête apparue.

–On peut se mettre là ? s'enquit-elle.

–Entrez ! invita Soleilla.

Deux filles identiques entrèrent dans le compartiment. Petites, les yeux bleu cendré et les cheveux châtain mi-long. Harry leur donna un an de moins que lui. Elle avait l'air sympathique.

–Salut les filles, fit William, alors ces vacances ?

–Géniales ! s'exclamèrent les deux nouvelles venues d'une seule voix.

–Les filles, intervint Soleilla, je vous présente Tay Prerthor, il entre en sixième année.

–Toi aussi ! dit l'une des deux. Enchantée, je m'appelle Ciliane Muzas, je suis à Gryffondor et voici ma jumelle…

–Céliane Muzas, moi je suis à Serdaigle. Enchantée.

–Moi de même.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans incident notable compte tenu de la présence des Maraudeurs dans le train. Quelques Serpentards passèrent dans des accoutrements surprenants mais personne ne leva le petit doigt pour les aider : Céliane et William étant en train de faire une bataille explosive **impossible** à abandonner, Ciliane présentant Poudlard à Harry, chose ne pouvant attendre et Soleilla lisant un livre qu'elle ne pouvait lâcher (pas en pleine action tout de même !). Cette dernière disparu une petite heure durant le trajet. C'est alors que l'assistance apprit qu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef.

Tay suivit Hagrid avec les premières années et eut la surprise de voir de drôles d'êtres armés d'arcs et de dagues autour de l'école. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux humains. Mais des humains d'une beauté à couper souffle et avec des oreilles en pointes. Leur peau était légèrement halée, ils étaient fins et forts et se déplaçaient tels des félins. Leurs vêtements semblaient sortir d'un film sur le Moyen Age et leurs bijoux –lorsqu'ils en avaient– étaient dans un argent finement taillé.

La cérémonie de répartition commença sur une chanson traitant de l'espoir retrouvé et du Temps. Il ne fallait pas un dessin au Survivant pour comprendre que cette complainte traitait de lui.

Fidèle à ces habitudes le professeur McGonagall appela un à un les élèves de première année.

Néanmoins tous les regards étaient tournés vers 3 nouveaux élèves.

–Elvira Aleounis ! appela la professeur de Métamorphose une fois les premières années répartis.

Une jeune fille, visiblement d'origine espagnole, au teint mât, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres s'avança.

_« Poufsouffle ! »_

La jeune fille rejoint la table de sa nouvelle maison. Tay regarda le garçon restant près de lui. Soleilla lui avait dit que deux autres élèves entreraient à l'école cette année là. Une espagnole des environ de Madrid et un Grec de Ioannina. La première entrait en deuxième année et l'autre en cinquième. Leurs écoles avaient elles aussi étaient détruites l'année précédente.

–Kalios Efkarkis !

_« Serdaigle ! »_

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. C'était à lui…

–Tay Prerthor !

On lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

_« Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Avez-vous prit voir décision ? »_

–_Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière…_

_« Pourtant je maintiens que Serpentard ne vous convient pas… Mais je vois que Soleilla a fait du bon travail avec vous. Et je comprend voir choix. Aussi…_

_Serpentard ! »_

Le Survivant prit son courage à deux mains et partit vers sa nouvelle maison. Il venait de faire un pas vers la fosse aux serpents, dans tous les sens du terme. Il croisa furtivement le regard de la Préfète-en-Chef qui lui adressa ses encouragements.

–Salut, lui dit un garçon, je suis Lucius Malefoy, soit le bienvenu à Serpentard.

–Merci, répondit simplement Harry.

La ressemblance physique entre Lucius et Draco était frappante.

–Moi je suis Carie Lydlan, lui dit une fille à l'air hautain, je suis la préfète.

Elle était assez petite avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns contrastant avec sa peau claire, limite blanche.

–Voici Herbert Goyles et Achille Crabbe, présenta Malefoy en désignant les deux armoires à glace qui l'entouraient, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange et Laurent Herkmann.

Le dernier était lui aussi un gros balaise qui n'avait pas l'air bien fin avec des cheveux brun et des yeux ternes couleur terra-cota.

–Quand à moi, se présenta un élève aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux noirs, je suis Faryel MacDaimoo. Elle c'est ma cousine Morgane Heniger, à côté tu as Narcissa Black et enfin Severus Rogue.

Morgane était une fille qui devait faire tourner les têtes, songea Tay. Elle était très belle, avec un air lointain, de taille moyenne avec des yeux pairs, de longs cheveux brun brûlé aux reflets ambrés et un teint bronzé. Severus était tel que le Survivant l'avait vu dans la pensitive et Narcissa avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux noisette.

Au grand plaisir de Harry, Lucius détourna vite son attention de lui. Il se mit à discuter avec Faryel qui s'amusa à lui présenter quelques élèves de leur année avec les commentaires de Narcissa et Severus.

–Tu vois le petit blond là bas ? demanda MacDaimoo en désignant la table des Serdaigle. C'est Adrian Garner, le préfet de Serdaigle, il est sympa…

Le garçon était en effet petit. Ses cheveux étaient blond attaché en queue de cheval et ses yeux avait l'air d'être marron, mais de loin Harry ne pouvait en être sûr.

–L'asiatique c'est Aphrodita Cunersaï, elle fait parti du fan club de Sirius Black… pff… A coté d'elle tu as Céliane Muzas, sa jumelle est à Gryffondor, et la petite rousse en face c'est Douchka Araski…

–Elle est gentille, intervint Narcissa avec conviction, mais elle sort avec Julian Forter, un Poufsouffle brun aux yeux vert de gris. Je ne comprends pas comment une fille comme elle peut sortir avec un tel type ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Morgane ?

–Forter est un macho égoïste et égocentrique d'une jalousie maladive qui pense que tout lui est du, énonça l'interrogée d'un ton platonique en se réservant du jus de citrouille. C'est dommage qu'il est mit le grappin sur Araski, elle ne méritait pas un copain comme lui…

–C'est ce que je disais ! réaffirma avec ferveurla jeune Black. Elle serait mieux avec Lleres !

–Vicens Lleres, expliqua Faryel pour Tay, c'est un espagnol arrivait il y a deux ans. Il était à l'école San Jordi de Barcelone. C'est le brun là bas…

–Il a de superbe yeux vert sombre, ajouta la cousine de Sirius.

–Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris Prerthor, dit Severus qui parler pour la première fois avec un petit sourire, Nar' est notre marieuse locale.

Narcissa lui tira puérilement la langue et se mit à « bouder ». A cet instant Harry eu l'impression de voir Morgane sourire l'espace de quelques secondes…

–Je ne peux pas sortir avec des gars et être heureuse, alors autant que les autres le soit ! affirma la marieuse.

–Comment ça ? s'enquit le Survivant.

–Elle est fiancée à Malefoy, souffla Faryel avec un regard vers le père de Draco.

Narcissa frissonna.

–Il me considère déjà comme acquise…

–Si il te fait quoique se soit il aura affaire à moi ! s'insurgea Morgane.

Severus sourit.

–Morgane est la seule à oser tenir tête à Lucius, admit-il, avec Nina et Jonathan bien sûr…

–Nina et Jonathan ? releva Tay.

–Oui, Nina Mally et Jonathan Harsiesis, ils sont en septième année, déclara Faryel. Je pense que Malefoy à peur d'eux. Il faut dire qu'ils sont dans les six meilleurs élèves de leurs années, toutes maisons confondues. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils sont en septième année justement… du coup ils ne sont que rarement avec nous. Et Malefoy en profite… Morgane ne lui fait sans doute pas suffisamment peur.

La brune soupira. Narcissa reprit :

–Même les Maraudeurs se sont mis à venir à notre secours lorsque cet idiot décide de "profiter" de moi. La dernière fois James s'est pris un Sortilège Impardonnable. On a eu peur ce jour là ! Heureusement il n'y avait qu'eux et moi. Personne à part vous et eux ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne le raconteras pas, hein Tay ?

–Bien sûr que non ! jura sur le champ le garçon.

–Parlons de choses plus gaies ! s'exclama la cousine de Sirius. Saviez-vous que Jonathan est amoureux d'O'Connell ?

Cette fois Morgane eut un sourire franc mais froid. En fait Harry avait l'impression que cette fille était un glaçon ambulant…

–QUOI ? s'écria Faryel.

On se tourna vers lui, surpris de ce cri.

–Euh, non, non… fit-il en direction des curieux avant de se pencher vers ses quatre amis. Sacha O'Connel, la Gryffondor ?

–Oui ! jubila Narcissa.

–C'est qui cette Sacha ? questionna Tay.

Severus la lui montra. C'était une fille très belle, il fallait bien l'admettre. Grande, sportive avec de long cheveux doré ganté de la nuque à mi-dos avec de très beau yeux chocolat.

–Le problème c'est que c'est une Gryffondor ! soupira MacDaimoo.

–En quoi c'est un problème ? feinta s'interroger Harry.

–Et bien, expliqua Rogue, les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor sont ennemies depuis… toujours ! En plus, O'Connell est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Potter… Et c'est une Sang-Mêlée.

–Ah non Sevi ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ses bêtises racistes ! s'énerva Narcissa avant de se tourner vers le Survivant. Le père d'O'Connell est un des plus grands sorciers d'Irlande et sa mère une scientifique Moldue qu'on dit excellente… Elle fait de l'astosifyque…

–Astrophysique, corrigea négligemment Morgane.

–Bref, et Sacha est une sorcière très puissante ! Plus que Jonathan en plus ! Tu vois le tableau !

Harry rit franchement.

–Et Nina Mally ? s'enquit-il en pensant à William.

Le sourire de Narcissa s'agrandit. Et elle déclara sur le ton de la confidence :

–Nina est spéciale et… disons qu'elle a du mal avec les sentiments mais j'ai toute les raisons de penser qu'elle aurait un faible pour Carter !

Le repas continua et se termina dans cette ambiance agréable. Faryel et Narcissa s'extasiant, Severus sarcasmant, Morgane restant de marbre et Tay écoutant en silence. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans les cachots de Serpentard. Il était déjà tel que Harry les avait vu en deuxième année, froid, tout en marbre vert…

Le nouveau ne resta pas longtemps dans la salle commune. Il n'arrivait pas à rester calme en voyant Lucius martyriser les premières années. Néanmoins Soleilla avait toujours dit qu'il devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions, à rester calme quelques soit les circonstances, à ne montrer aucun sentiments. Selon elle, lors d'un duel c'était décisif. Il avait dont subit un entraînement allant dans ce sens. Ca n'avait pas été facile… La Serdaigle s'était montrée très dure, usant des pires expériences du jeune homme. Qui plus est, en vu de son entrée dans la maison de Salazar, elle avait encore durcit le niveau de l'entraînement…

Et ça avait réussi. Harry arrivait à présent à maîtriser quasiment tous les sentiments passant sur son visage. Mais hélas c'était au prix d'une concentration poussée. Ce qui expliquait sans doute que ce soir là il n'est pas vraiment fait attention.

Alors qu'il suivait Faryel qui le conduisait à leur dortoir il se maudit sa bêtise. A peine arrivait il relâchait déjà ses gardes ! Priant pour que personne n'est rien remarqué il se promit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir…

Le dortoir était semblable à la salle commune : froid et impersonnel. Le Survivant sentit son cœur se serrer, mais cette fois rien ne transparut dans ses gestes ou expressions. Il y avait 6 lits dans cette chambre mais Faryel expliqua à Harry que seuls eux deux et Severus dormaient là.

Le faux Serpentard remarqua que sa malle était posée devant de l'imposante armoire adjacente à son lit. Soleilla l'avait conduite Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt pour lui faire une garde robe dans les règles. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de vêtements de sa vie.

Il se mit rapidement en pyjama et s'allongea. Puis il laissa vagabonder ses pensées. En un soir il avait appris beaucoup de choses… Ainsi la mère de Draco détestait son père… Et James l'avait défendue. Qui plus est il avait reçu un Sortilège Impardonnable. L'esprit du Survivant s'étendit vers ses parents. Il n'avait hélas pas vu Lily et les Maraudeurs, sachant pertinemment que montrer autant d'intérêt pour des Gryffondors le jour de son arrivée paraîtrait suspect.

Il regarda autour de lui. Faryel et Severus dormait. Harry se leva discrètement, revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité qui par chance (ou plutôt parce que Suam l'avait voulu) était dans sa malle au moment où il avait été projeté dans le passé. Ainsi protégé il sortit des quartiers des Serpentards pour se rendre dans la Bibliothèque Sacrée.

_Si j'avais eu la Carte du Maraudeur j'aurais été plus vite !_ songea-t-il.

Mais soudain il se figea. La Carte du Maraudeur ! Si les quatre Gryffondors l'utilisait s'en été fini de sa fausse identité. L'espace d'un instant le Survivant fut tenté de ne rien faire. De laisser son père comprendre.

Mais il se ressaisi vite et s'élança vers la bibliothèque. Il savait que Soleilla ne s'y trouverait pas ce soir là. Il attrapa sa carte et le livre offert par Hermione. Cet ouvrage était une mine d'or concernant les incantations. Il était temps d'en essayer une nouvelle en modifiant quelques mots.

_Ô Vent, maître des déplacements,_

_J'en appelle à toi en ces mots,_

_Pour que cette Carte appelle maintenant,_

_Sa jumelle gardée là-haut,_

_Qu'elle vienne à moi,_

_Pour que soit préservée la vérité,_

_Et qu'à jamais,_

_Le temps ne soit troublé._

Un tourbillon de vent violent secoua la salle. Lorsqu'il se calma deux cartes du Maraudeurs étaient posées devant Harry. Il sourit, il avait réussi. Maintenant il lui fallait ensorceler la carte de ce temps. Il se leva et alla se saisir d'un livre intitulé _Incartablilité et autres sortilèges camouflants_.

Il lui fallu une heure pour trouver le sortilège approprié. Une fois que ce fut fait il reprononça l'incantation pour renvoyer la carte aux Maraudeurs.

Il passa deux heures de plus à changer les noms et le mot de passe de sa propre carte qui devint la carte du Survivant (Harry se maudit de son manque d'imagination), Cornedrue devint Patronus, Patmol Sniffe, Lunard Postremus et Queudvert Proditor. Le garçon sourit en pensant que quelques semaines plus tôt il n'aurait jamais cru que le latin pu être aussi utile. Finalement Soleilla avait bien fait de le forcer à l'apprendre (du moins en partie). Le mot de passe changea pour devenir _je jure que mes intentions sont contre les ténèbres_.

Satisfait des changements Harry prit la carte et retourna à son nouveau dortoir où il s'endormit comme une masse.

¤¤¤

_**Et voilà, Harry est à Serpentard.**_

_**Les noms de la carte sont les noms qui apparaissent lorsqu'on la dévoile : ''messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue spécialistes etc…'' devient ''messieurs Postremus, Proditor, Sniffe et Patronus spécialistes ainsi de suite…'' Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir été très claire.**_

_**Pour les petites infos Postremus ça veut dire dernier (Remus est le dernier maraudeur) et Proditor signifie traître, inutile de vous expliquer pourquoi.**_

_**Donnez moi vos avis !**_

_**Rori**_

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : _

_Chapitre IV : Où l'on traite de chimères et de complots._

_---_

_Nina le saisi à la gorge avant de le faire tomber au sol, face contre terre. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que la Serpentard le maintenait durement au sol._

_---_

_–Potter a un fan-club! s'écria Harry. _

_Lily approuva de la tête._

---

_–Tu as agit impulsivement, en te servant de ton cœur plutôt que de ta tête et en faisant la chose qu'il ne fallait ab-so-lu-ment pas que tu fasses pour passer inaperçu, énuméra le Serdaigle. _

_---_

_–Le destin est en marche. L'Elu est ici… _


	5. Où l’on traite de chimères et de complot

**Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps**

_**Résumé** : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour des raisons inconnues. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. _

**Chapitre IV : Où l'on traite de chimères et de complots**

Le réveil fut pénible pour notre voyageur temporel. Sa nuit avait été courte et fatigante. Il cacha néanmoins sa fatigue derrière le masque détaché que Soleilla l'avait aidé à mettre en place. Aussi Faryel et Severus ne virent rien.

En arrivant dans la salle commune les trois garçons eurent la surprise de voir Rodolphus Lestrange, que Harry connaissait comme un Mangemort, en train de martyriser une troisième année.

–Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Faryel.

–C'est Sarah, lui répondit quelqu'un, elle a rompu avec Rabastan…

Si le Survivant se souvenait bien le dénommé Rabastan Lestrange était le frère cadet de Rodolphus et était en troisième année selon les dires de Narcissa… Tay fit un pas pour venir en aide à la pauvre Sarah lorsqu'une voix calme mais dure et inquiétante retentie.

–Rodolphus Lestrange ! Lâche cette fille sur le champ !

Nina se tenait à l'entrée de son dortoir, les mains sur les hanches, le visage fermé et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle s'avança vers le futur Mangemort d'un pas ferme.

–Je te conseille de la laisser en paix si tu veux rester entier, compris ? prévint-elle d'un ton sourd.

Elle était plus petite que le futur mari de Bellatrix mais elle avait un aura qui la rendait bien plus inquiétante.

–Et que vas-tu faire Nina-chérie ? minauda Rodolphus.

Grand tort lui en pris. Nina le saisi à la gorge avant de le faire tomber au sol, face contre terre. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que la Serpentard le maintenait durement au sol.

–On ne joue pas Lestrange, fit Nina avec une voix bizarre. Fait ce que je te dis, point barre. Compris ?

Toujours à terre le septième année bredouilla quelque chose.

–Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu ?

–Oui, je ferais ce que tu dis ! assura bien fort Rodolphus.

Nina le lâcha brusquement et se releva. D'un revers de la main elle corrigea les faux plis que cet accrochage avait occasionnés sur sa robe et partit vers la grande salle.

Harry resta figé. La démonstration de force de la jeune fille ne semblait avoir choqué personne d'autre. Elle était pourtant préfète ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi ?

–Tu parais surpris, susurra soudain une voix à son oreille.

Il tourna la tête. Morgane se tenait à coté de lui.

–Pourtant ça n'a rien de surprenant. C'est même notre lot quotidien. Au fait : bienvenu à Serpentard !

Sur ces mots elle rejoint Faryel et ils s'en furent. Narcissa arriva près de lui.

–Tu viens déjeuner avec moi et Severus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

–On dit Severus et moi, corrigea le futur professeur de potion.

–Oui papa ! répliqua son amie d'une voix d'enfant. Alors tu viens déjeuner avec _Severus et moi_ ? répéta-t-elle en se retournant vers Tay.

–OK, répondit ce dernier sans entrain.

Quelques minutes plus tard il mangeait en écoutant distraitement un certain Mulciber, élève de quatrième année dans la maison des serpents s'insurger contre les Gryffondors. Il était au milieu d'une tirade dénigrant les lions lorsque ses phrases devinrent incohérentes.

–Au belle vote parchemin court ? s'exclama alors Severus surpris.

Tous les élèves se trouvant autour de la table des Serpentards parlaient à cet instant en alignant des mots sans le moindre sens. Lucius Malefoy était rouge de rage et criait en montrant son poing aux Griffondors. Quatre d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs effondraient sur leur table.

–James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, dit Morgane pour Tay. Plus communément appelé les Maraudeurs.

–Comment ce fait-il que nous parlions correctement ? s'enquit Harry.

– Nous n'avons pas mangé. Ils avaient du faire une potion et la mettre dans la nourriture. De toute façon je n'avais pas faim.

–Ca arrive souvent ?

–Oui, au moins trois fois pas semaine. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Lily Evans va leur hurler dessus et Potter va nous libérer. Il est amoureux d'elle…

En effet une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts flamboyants venait de se lever et se mettre à hurler sur James. Le Survivant sourit en voyant ses parents avoir une ''petite conversation'' semblable à celle qu'il avait vu dans la pensitive de Rogue. Finalement d'un coup de baguette son père libéra les Serpentards. La plupart d'entre eux ne sembla même pas faire attention à cet 'incident'.

Le premier cours arriva rapidement. Double cours de potion. La première chose que demanda le professeur Holup fut les notes aux BUSEs remportées par chacun.

Il n'y avait que onze élèves qui l'accompagnaient dans ce cours. Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Séléné Leblanc, Frank Londubat, Faryel MacDaimoo, Lucius Malefoy, Marlène McKinnon, James Potter, Gideon Prewett, Severus Rogue et Alice Weir.

Harry se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu les noms de McKinnon et Prewett sans se souvenir où…

Sirius avait eu deux ''Effort Exceptionnel'' à ses BUSEs de potions, chose que leur professeur se fit un devoir de signaler. Lily et Séléné n'ayant eu que des ''Optimal'' il ne put rien dire. Frank avait, de son coté, remporté un ''Optimal'' en pratique mais un ''Effort Exceptionnel'' en théorie, tout comme Marlène et Gideon. Faryel, Severus, Lucius, et James avaient écopés de deux ''Optimal'' également. Quand à Alice elle avait eu un ''Effort Exceptionnel'' en pratique et un ''Optimal'' en théorie.

Harry avait contrairement ses camarades passé ses BUSEs deux fois. Les notes des premiers se trouvant dans le futur le professeur Dumbledore avait tenu à ce qu'on les lui refasse passer. Deux examinateurs étaient venu spécialement pour ça. Le jeune garçon n'avait du d'avoir les mêmes notes qu'Alice qu'aux cours intensifs de Soleilla. Il avait d'ailleurs découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi nul qu'il ne le croyait, ou du moins que le professeur Rogue lui faisait croire, dans cette matière.

Leur professeur décida donc de faire des binômes en fonction de ces notes. Harry se retrouva naturellement avec Alice. Lily avec Lucius, Faryel avec James, Séléné avec Severus, Frank avec Marlène, et Gideon avec Sirius.

Le cours se passa relativement calmement malgré quelques prises de bec entre Lucius et Sirius qui avaient, par malheur, été placés cote à cote. Au sourire de Holup Tay comprit vite que cette répartition de classe n'avait pas été laissée au hasard. Sirius écopa de deux heures de retenu et cinquante points en moins…

Être à Serpentard n'était pas de tout repos. Ce fut la conclusion de Harry lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir là. Les seules personnes de sa maison ayant un minimum d'intérêt étaient Narcissa, Severus, Morgane et Faryel. Or, Narcissa était tout de même la future femme de Lucius Malefoy, Severus le pire ennemi du père du Survivant ainsi qu'un professeur infect, Morgane était insondable et inquiétante par son air détaché en toute circonstance et Faryel, qui semblait être le plus normal de tous, était toujours avec sa cousine.

Hermione et Ron manquaient énormément au jeune homme… La préfète aurait, sans doutes, trouvé le comportement à adopter dans ce genre de circonstance.

Peut-être que Soleilla pourrait l'aider à voir clair dans le brouillard qu'était devenu sa vie…

… ou peut-être pas. La Serdaigle était une énigme en elle-même.

Harry s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain il se leva avec le soleil. Bien qu'il n'ait pas cours ce jour là – il s'agissait d'un samedi – lézardait n'était pas dans ses options. Il avait rendez-vous avec la Préfète-en-Chef dans la bibliothèque sacrée pour un nouvel entraînement.

La jeune fille ne le libéra qu'à l'heure du repas de midi. Elle avait accès toutes les séances de la matinée sur la maîtrise du masque de Harry si bien qu'il avait encore, non sans difficultés, progressé.

Il marchait vers la Grande Salle perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il percuta durement quelque chose. Ladite chose s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol entraînant dans sa chute un amas de livre qu'elle tenait.

–Aïe ! gémit-elle.

–Oh ! Je suis désolé ! fit Harry. Ca va ?

Les phrases étaient sorties toutes seules, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Ce fut mieux d'ailleurs car lorsqu'il vit la personne assise sur le sol il se figea, incapable de faire un mouvement. Bien sûr il s'attendait à la voir. Rien de surprenant là dedans. Il s'y était même préparé mentalement. Pourtant il était là, devant elle, incapable de bouger, de penser.

Son entraînement n'avait-il servi à rien ?

Oui… visiblement Soleilla s'était donné du mal depuis plus d'un mois pour rien ! Cette pensée le révolta et le fit émerger. Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre tant bien que mal son attitude neutre.

–Tu vas bien ? répéta-t-il en tendant la main à l'accidentée.

–Ca va, assura-t-elle en saisissant la main tendue. Je crois qu'on ne se connaît pas, observa-t-elle ensuite, je suis Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor. Enchantée.

–Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Evans, je suis…

–Tay Prerthor, je sais, tu fais parti des nouveaux, je suis désolée pour ton ancienne école.

–Merci, tu es la première à y penser. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de tous ses livres ? l'interrogea Harry en observant la douzaine de livre de la taille de dictionnaire jonchant le sol.

–Je dois les amener dans ma chambre, expliqua sa future mère.

–Et tu comptes faire ça toute seule ? fit le garçon avec un sourire amusé.

Il était clair pour lui qu'il lui faudrait plus d'entraînement pour pouvoir entièrement contrôler toutes ses réactions en présence de Lily. Il n'arrivait pas encore à prendre une attitude froide vis à vis d'elle. A moins qu'il n'en ait tout simplement pas envie ? Possible… Mais il allait falloir qu'il soit prudent s'il ne voulait pas affecter le passé… et s'attirer le courroux de son futur père…

Cette constatation donna lieu à un sourire intérieur. Etait-il possible que James Potter soit jaloux de son fils ? C'était là une question à prendre en compte.

–Ben… s'apprêta à répondre Lily, surprise par la prévenance de (faux) Serpentard.

–Laisse moi t'aider, lança Harry en se saisissant d'une demi-douzaine de pavés.

La Gryffondor lui sourit chaleureusement en le remerciant.

–Je suis contente de te connaître, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient. En général les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne s'entendent pas vraiment…

–Pourquoi ? feinta ne pas comprendre Tay.

–C'est bien là la question ! soupira la préfète. Il y a différentes hypothèses… Pour ma part je trouve ça stupide !

Le Survivant resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Le point de vue de sa mère était pertinent et a étudier…

–Et bien pourquoi ne pas le prouver ? s'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir.

–Comment ? souffla Lily en s'arrêtant.

–Devenons ami ! proposa Harry.

Il avait proposé ça sans y penser, impulsivement. Il savait que si Soleilla savait ça elle le tuerait mais qu'importait ! Il avait une chance de devenir ami avec sa mère, de la connaître et de pouvoir l'aimer. A cet instant Voldemort et tous ses adeptes étaient devenu le cadet de ses soucis.

–Tu… tu… veux être ami avec … _moi _?

Elle le regardait comme si il venait de dire une énormité plus grosse que Graup (ce qui, en soi, n'était pas peu dire).

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant là dedans ? s'étonna Tay.

Lily posa les livres qu'elles portaient sur le sol et s'assit sur une des marches de l'escalier que les deux élèves s'apprêtaient à gravir.

–C'est vrai que tu es nouveau ici. Je vais t'expliquer… Tu as entendu parler de James Potter ?

–Comment m'en aurai-je pas entendu parler ?

–Bien, et bien Potter, renifla-t-elle quasiment avec dégoût, c'est mit en tête de sortir avec moi pour je ne sais quelle sombre raison en quatrième année. Et j'ai refusé. Il faut savoir que lui et sa bande, les ''Maraudeurs'' sont très populaires et très aimés dans toute l'école –excepté peut-être chez les Serpentards–, Potter a la moitié des filles de l'école à ses pieds. Alors je me suis fait des ennemis en le repoussant… Tout d'abord Marie-Charlotte Mariotti, la préfète de Poufsouffle et la ''chef'' de son fan-club…

–Potter a un fan-club ! s'écria Harry horrifié.

La jeune fille approuva de la tête.

–Oui, et pas des moindres, c'est moi qui te le dis. Bref… J'étais très amie avec Moïra Bell et Gerwyn Pasios mais à partir de là elles se sont éloignées de moi pour enfin me laisser en plan… Depuis je n'ai plus vraiment de « groupe »… Lorsque je suis toute seule je vais avec Europe Zefira et Ciliane Muzas mais j'ai toujours peur de les embêter alors…

Elle soupira tristement.

–Et les autres filles ?

–Et bien, elles aiment énormément les Maraudeurs et considèrent sans doutes qu'être amies avec moi constitue une opposition à eux… Donc je suis évitée comme la peste…

Le Survivant n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et surtout _pourquoi son père ne faisait-il rien_ ?

–Et les Maraudeurs, ils savent tout ça ?

–Sans doutes, fit Lily.

A cet instant Tay crut voir un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère. Mais il disparu aussi furtivement qu'il était venu si bien que le jeune homme ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

–Et bien, moi, je serais ton ami !

–Tu es sûr que … ?

–Rrraaahhh ! A t'entendre je croirais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir… Parce que si c'est la cas pas la peine de…

–NON ! s'exclama vivement la préfète. Non, reprit-elle plus doucement. Ca me fait très plaisir Tay. Vraiment…

Pour toute réponse Harry lui offrit un sourire. Soleilla allait sans doute le tuer d'avoir fait ça. Elle lui avait pourtant dit et répété de ne pas se faire remarquer, d'être discret, d'agir en bon Serpentard… Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait tellement souhaité connaître sa mère et son père. Comment résister à une telle occasion ?

Mais, alors qu'il reprenait le chemin des cachots de sa nouvelle maison après avoir laissé Lily, il se rendait peu à peu compte de son erreur. Il comprenait pourquoi la Préfète-en-Chef et le Choixpeau avaient affirmé qu'il était un Gryffondor et qu'il le resterait… pourquoi la maison des serpents n'était pas la sienne… pourquoi il devait apprendre à maîtriser ses sentiments…

Jamais un Serpentard, à plus forte raison un futur Mangemort, n'aurait fraternisé avec Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor née de parents Moldus. Il aurait du la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe au lieu de lui tendre la main. C'est ainsi qu'aurait agit Malefoy par exemple.

–Idiot ! grinça-t-il à haute voix.

–C'est certain, approuva une voix calme et posée près de lui.

Il sursauta en découvrant Soleilla sortant d'un coin sombre du couloir dans lequel il était.

–Tu as agit impulsivement, en te servant de ton cœur plutôt que de ta tête et en faisant la chose qu'il ne fallait ab-so-lu-ment pas que tu fasses pour passer inaperçu, énuméra le Serdaigle.

–Et maintenant ? s'enquit Harry avec inquiétude et appréhension.

–Maintenant ? Peut-être vas-tu enfin comprendre en quoi les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont différents. Un Serpentard n'agit pas par impulsion et il écoute avant tout sa tête. Bien sûr il ne faut pas généraliser et tu trouveras sans doutes des membres de la maison des serpents ne correspondant pas à ce stéréotype, mais ce sont ces ''parfaits Serpentards'' que Voldemort recherche. Si tu es ami avec une sorcière née de parents Moldus, qui plus est appartenant à Gryffondor, tu risques non seulement de ne pas pouvoir mener ta mission à bien mais en plus de te faire des ennemis dans ta propre maison, ce qui n'est pas recommandé.

–Que dois-je faire ?

–Lily est quelqu'un de très gentil et elle ne mérite pas de souffrir, énonça Soleilla, reste son ami, mais je t'en pris Harry, soit discret ! Merlin sait ce que Voldemort et ses adeptes préparent, et s'ils apprennent qui tu es… Par Lliane ! Je préfère ne même pas l'imaginer ! Alors Harry, s'il te plaît, met en pratique ce que je t'ai appris. Contrôle toi, c'est important. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je sais aussi que c'est primordial. D'accord ?

Le Survivant approuva de la tête. Son amie lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle se retourna vivement.

–Oh ! Une dernière chose. Le Quatuor Infernal est ton ennemi mortel. Point final. Pas question de fraterniser avec eux si tu veux garder un minimum de crédibilité en tant qu'apprenti Mangemort. Compris ?

–Le Quatuor Infernal ? répéta Tay, se souvenant avoir entendu la Serdaigle utilisé ce nom dans son dialogue avec Mélusine.

–Euh, oui, les Maraudeurs, c'est comme ça que je les avais surnommé avant qu'ils ne donnent un nom à leur bande…

Sur ce elle s'en fut. En la regardant s'éloigner Harry ne put que constater qu'elle se déplaçait avec une attitude quasi-féline, sans un bruit. C'était à douter que ces pieds touchent le sol…

Finalement toute cette histoire avait coupé l'appétit au jeune homme qui sauta donc le repas de midi. Il se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande. Il y passa le reste de la journée à s'entraîner sur divers sortilèges de « magie blanche avancée » comme la qualifiait les livres sur lesquels il avait travaillé.

Il deviendrait le meilleur, il se le jura. Il vaincrait Voldemort, quoique ça lui coûte.

Il ne sortit de la Salle sur Demande que tard dans la nuit pour aller chercher quelque chose à avaler dans les cuisines. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait une personne sortit de l'ombre. Elle le regarda disparaître avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

–Tu es inquiète pour lui Arty'rëa ? s'enquit une autre personne.

Ladite Arty'rëa était une femme au visage angélique entouré par des cheveux blond platine dégradé. Elle avait des yeux bleu cendré et un aura pastel l'entourait. Mais le plus frappant était sans doute les deux ailes courtes qu'elle avait dans le dos. Sans quitter l'endroit où avait disparu Harry du regard elle répondit d'une voix calme.

–Ne devrais-je pas ? Son futur est incertain… J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien…

–De nombreuses personnes veillent sur lui…

–Mais de nombreuses personnes veulent sa mort. Alors pour répondre à ta question Bruyfer, oui je suis inquiète pour lui…

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle se volatilisa soudain, laissant l'autre seul. Ce dernier était un homme assez grand au visage fin. Ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres contrastaient avec ses ailes blanches. Elles étaient d'ailleurs plus longues que celle de sa semblable. Il sourit. Il savait que d'autres personnes, d'autres représentants de la Lumière, veillaient sur l'Elu.

–On y arrivera, murmura-t-il avant s'en aller comme Arty'rëa.

§§§

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque des ombres se regroupèrent à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

–Le destin est en marche, dit l'une d'elle. L'Elu est ici…

–Mais c'est impossible ! s'insurgea une autre. Si il était né nous l'aurions sentit !

–C'est parce qu'il n'est pas né, Spirilaë, intervint une nouvelle personne. Il vient du futur.

–Le futur ? hoqueta Spirilaë. C'est un Gardien ?

–Non, déclara quelqu'un d'autre. Non. Mais c'est une Gardienne qui l'a envoyé ici.

–Que faisons nous ?

–Pour le moment rien, répondit-on, les Anges sont déjà là et le surveillent.

–Atlantéa, tu es celle parmi nous qui connais le mieux les Anges, que penses-tu que nous devons faire ?

–Nous méfier d'eux, exposa Atlantéa, les desseins des Anges ne s'accordent pas forcement avec les notre et leurs méthodes sont… pff… désespérantes ! Mais le pire est qu'elles peuvent tout de même être efficaces.

–Je pense que le meilleur moyen de nous assurer de garder le contrôle des évènements serait d'avoir quelqu'un à nous dans l'école, suggéra une personne.

–Je suis d'accord avec Izira, approuva Atlantéa. Mais il faut que cette personne se fasse passer pour une humaine. Pas question que quiconque apprenne notre prise de parti dans cette guerre !

-Est-ce bien possible ? Je ne pense pas. Nous devrons tôt ou tard entrer en jeu, abattre nos cartes et dévoiler notre nature. Quoique vous vouliez c'est ainsi. Tous les camps devront en faire autant. Les Anges ne dérogerons pas à ça. Mais une chose est sûre : nous devons assurer notre position pour faire face au moment où cet enchevêtrement de petits complots deviendra une guerre ouverte. Nous devons agir par phase : d'abord nous implanter dans le territoire que nous voulons posséder –Poudlard en l'occurrence–, puis éliminer les ennemis, même potentiels, qui s'y trouvent. Ainsi nous serons maîtres du territoire et nous aurons un avantage tactique sur l'ennemi.

–Je reconnais bien là la Dompteuse que tu es Fanélëa. Mais tu as raison, nous agirons ainsi.

–Merci Al'gorar, fit la Dompteuse. Mais il faut choisir ceux d'entre nous qui exécuterons la première phase.

–J'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus… répondit Al'gorar avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

§§§

Au petit matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, les comploteurs nocturnes s'en étaient allés depuis longtemps.

La journée ne s'annonçait pas facile pour autant. Faryel et Morgane étaient Merlin sait où et Narcissa ne semblait pas aller très bien. Le Survivant s'enquit de son état en prenant bien garde cette fois à garder son masque en place. Mais la Serpentard refusa net de lui dire la cause de sa pâleur excessive et partit d'un pas rapide, comme fuyant.

–Qu'a-t-elle ? s'inquiéta malgré lui le voyageur temporel.

–Elle ne va pas bien, lui répondit-on. Lucius lui pourrit la vie… et le pire c'est que…

La phrase fut laissée en suspend. Harry se retourna et vit avec surprise que la personne qui lui avait répondu n'était autre que Nina. La préfète jeta un coup d'œil à Jonathan qui se tenait près d'elle. Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle soupira et regarda promptement autour d'elle. Il ne restait plus qu'eux trois dans la salle commune.

–Laisse tomber Prerthor… Je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard, continua-t-elle. Je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant. Soleilla m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi. Tu parais surpris, et oui, Soleilla est une de mes amies. Fais attention à toi, ce que tu fais est dangereux.

–Tu sais que… commença le Survivant mais Nina lui coupa vivement la parole.

–Avant tout il va falloir que tu apprennes à te taire. C'est primordial. Tu agis par impulsion, comme la plupart des personnes de ton âge. Ca n'a rien de surprenant ni d'anormal. Mais ici tu es à Serpentard. Cette maison conditionne ses élèves dès leur arrivée –quand ils ne le sont pas déjà– à savoir être impassible et à n'agir qu'après réflexion. C'est ce qu'ils font. Et toi, il faudra que tu excelles dans ce domaine. Soleilla pense –et je suis d'accord avec elle– que si tu disparais trop souvent pour aller la rejoindre pour suivre les entraînements cela risque d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Aussi je t'enseignerai une partie du savoir que tu dois acquérir et Sol' l'autre.

La perspective ne plaisait guère au jeune homme. Cette Serpentard ne lui disait rien… Il sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

Décidément cet espace temporel était plein de non-dits. Trop de secrets, trop d'inconnue…

A moins que ce ne fût pas cet espace qui était ainsi mais tous ? Et qu'il ne s'en rende compte que maintenant ?

Parce qu'ici il n'avait pas de certitudes sur lesquelles s'appuyer… Parce qu'ici il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour s'assurer des choses…

Cette perspective glaça le sang du Survivant.

_Et si tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru n'était que chimère ?_

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

Prochain chapitre :

_Le vieil adage « les amis de mes amis sont mes amis » pouvait-il s'appliquer dans cet espace temporel où les secrets régnaient en maître ?_

_Pour le moment toutes ses questions n'étaient pas primordiales dans l'esprit du Survivant. La grande question était : comment sortir ce pauvre Severus des griffes des Maraudeurs… Pendant un instant le voyageur temporel fut tenté de ne rien faire. Après tout, après tout ce que son professeur de Potions lui avait fait endurer, une petite vengeance était la bienvenue…_

¤¤¤


	6. Où les gaffes s’enchaînent

**Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps**

_**Résumé**__ : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour des raisons inconnues. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. _

Chapitre V : Où les gaffes s'enchaînent

Harry s'arrêta en entendant de grands bruits. Encore une fois, la nuit n'avait pas été d'un grand repos pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à son rôle de parfait Serpentard ni au fait que Nina allait lui servir de professeur…

Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en cette fille… Mais il avait confiance en Soleilla qui semblait avoir considérer la Serpentard comme quelqu'un de sûr.

Le vieil adage _« les amis de mes amis sont mes amis »_ pouvait-il s'appliquer dans cet espace temporel où les secrets régnaient en maître ?

Pour le moment toutes ses questions n'étaient pas primordiales dans l'esprit du Survivant. La grande question était : comment sortir ce pauvre Severus des griffes des Maraudeurs… Pendant un instant le voyageur temporel fut tenté de ne rien faire. Après tout, après tout ce que son professeur de Potions lui avait fait endurer, une petite vengeance était la bienvenue…

Ses propres pensées l'horrifièrent quelques minutes après qu'il les ait eues. Etait-il en train de devenir comme ces Serpentard qui ne se soucient que de leur petite personne ??? Alors là non ! Pas question !!!

Il s'avança d'un pas ferme alors que Sirius allait jeter un sort à Severus et pointa le Serpentard de sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius se recevait le sortilège qu'il venait de lancer alors que sa victime était saine et sauve.

En colère, le parrain de Harry se retourna vers lui.

–Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire Prerthor ? cracha-t-il.

–Et toi, Black ? répliqua l'orphelin. A voir ton acharnement sur Severus je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ! T'aurait-il piqué ta petite-amie ? Serais-tu jaloux ? Je me demande… peut-être fais-tu un complexe d'infériorité que tu tentes de cacher en torturant tout ce qui te tombes sous la main ! … enfin, ce n'est tout ce même pas un comportement que j'attendais chez des Gryffondors, moi qui croyais bêtement que vous étiez les gentils de l'histoire et nous les méchants ! Comme quoi tous ces préjugés sont erronés !

On ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir quelqu'un s'en prendre ouvertement aux Maraudeurs car tout le monde était à présent regroupé autour des quatre farceurs et du Survivant… On en avait même oublié la présence de Severus !

Mais on pouvait voir une certaine fierté dans les yeux des Serpentards alors que l'un des leurs s'en prenait à ceux qui depuis quasiment six ans les tournaient en ridicule.

Par contre les Gryffondors ne semblaient guère ravi des insinuations de Harry. Quand à ce dernier il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se fasse toujours remarquer ? Finalement, peut-être que Malefoy avait raison, peut-être qu'il souffrait d'une maladie mentale quelconque qui le forçait à faire le malin. Ou un truc comme ça. _« J'en suis réduis à penser à Malefoy dans un moment pareil ! Je vais vraiment pas bien ! »_ songea le jeune sorcier.

Mais déjà, James Potter s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort. _« Père indigne ! »_ grinça mentalement Tay en actionnant son bouclier. Voyant que son sort n'avait pas le moindre effet, James entra dans une colère noire, bientôt suivie par Sirius et par quelques garçons de Gryffondors dont Harry ignorait jusqu'à l'existence quelques minutes plus tôt. Etrangement, Remus ne se joignit pas à la vague qui se rua sur le pauvre voyageur temporel.

-Ça suffit !

Une voix féminine coupa court à l'attaque avant qu'elle ne touche sa cible. Le faux Serpentard releva les yeux, surpris de recevoir cette aide inopinée et ne fut que plus ébahi encore de voir qu'elle venait d'une Gryffondor. Les yeux chocolats de cette dernière se posèrent sur le jeune homme. Il trouva se regard troublant, à l'instar de celui de Nina et de Soleilla tout en demeurant fondamentalement différent. Il lui était difficile de mettre des mots sur cette sensation. Il se souvenait vaguement des paroles de Faryel concernant son inattendue sauveuse. Même si son nom échappait au Survivant, il se rappelait qu'elle était en dernière année et que l'ami de Soleilla (William ou quelque chose comme ça…) avait un faible pour elle.

-O'Connell ! s'exclama James, agacé. Ce type a…

-James, s'il te plait, soupira l'interpellée, apparemment fatiguée, ce n'est pas le jour.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans mot, puis le Maraudeur, dans un soupir exagéré, tourna les talons et s'en fut. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien venir de se passer sous ses yeux. L'attention de la dénommée O'Connell se reposa sur lui et il eut l'impression de sentir un avertissement muet dans son regard. Malgré lui, un léger frisson le parcourut. Cette fille était puissante et ne s'en cachait pas. Etre son ennemi n'était pas vraiment conseillé.

Mais contre toute attente elle se désintéressa rapidement du voyageur temporel et s'en fut à son tour. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ici ? »_ songea le susnommé mi surpris, mi énervé. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait très irrité de ce qui venait de se passer. Sans le moindre regard pour qui que ce soit, il partit à grand pas.

Il marcha rapidement sans but, excédé sans comprendre réellement comprendre pourquoi. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise : comment passer inaperçu si dès les premiers jours de cours il s'opposait ouvertement aux Maraudeurs ? Il doutait sérieusement que Soleilla ait voulu qu'il agisse ainsi lorsqu'elle lui avait spécifié que les quatre farceurs étaient ses ennemis.

-Idiot ! s'insulta-t-il.

Il tapa violement du poing dans un arbre – réalisant alors qu'il avait atteint le parc. Cet acte inconsidéré lui tira une grimace de douleur. Il ne s'en trouva que plus ridicule. Fatigué, il se laissa glisser le long du végétal qu'il avait prit pour cible quelques instants plus tôt. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix pour sa lutte contre Voldemort en entrant à Serpentard. Mais son cœur il aurait voulu être un Gryffondor. Pouvoir être ami avec ses parents, son parrain et les autres…

-Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ? gémit-il doucement.

Ron et Hermione… Ils lui manquaient terriblement.

-Je me demande si elle savait ce qu'elle m'offrait en me donnant ce livre, songea-t-il à haute voix.

Sa meilleure amie l'avait vraiment entraîné dans une drôle de galère…

-Tay ?

Il mit un instant à comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il croisa alors un regard vert identique au sien remplit de questions.

-Oh ! Lily ? Que fais-tu là ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

La préfète lui sourit.

-J'ai entendu parlé de ton accrochage avec les Maraudeurs, alors je te cherchais, répondit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Il pâlit.

-Toute l'école est au courant ?

La rousse approuva de la tête.

-Tu es un héros parmi les Serpentards mais tu es dans le collimateur de toutes les autres maisons.

-Moi qui ne devais pas me faire remarquer ! gémit le Survivant.

Lily le regarda, surprise.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Réalisant alors ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry se maudit jusqu'à la dixième génération en se lançant silencieusement toutes sortes d'insultes colorées. Comment pouvait-il être aussi gaffeur ? Maintenant, il fallait trouver une explication plausible…

-Je n'aime pas être sur le devant de la scène. Que tout le monde me regarde, ect…

La Gryffondor eut un rire franc.

-Dans ce cas je crois qu'il y a un loupé dans ton organisation ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Oh ! Ça va, hein ! grommela le Survivant.

-En tout cas, objecta Lily, redevenue sérieuse, tu as bien fait de remettre cette bande d'abrutis à sa place ! Il y en avait besoin.

-Ne sois pas aussi dure avec eux, tempéra toutefois Tay. Ils ne sont pas méchants.

-Tu prends leur défense ?

-Non, mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais te montrer plus conciliante. Et eux un peu plus matures. Ceci dit, ils grandiront bien assez tôt avec ce qui se passe dehors. Alors autant qu'ils profitent à fond de leurs années d'insouciance, tu ne crois pas ? Au passage, d'ailleurs, tu devrais faire de même.

Lily cilla en regardant son interlocuteur.

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Nibelungen que tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Harry fixa un point au loin.

-En quelque sorte, fit-il.

Ce n'était pas faux. Si on considérait que Nibelungen était le futur Poudlard. Mieux valait vivre à fond. Qui savait quand on pouvait se trouver face à la mort avec un Voldemort toujours plus puissant ? Cédric et le futur Sirius en avaient fait les frais. Pensant aux deux victimes du mage noir, le corps tout entier du Survivant se tendit et des larmes commencèrent à emplir ses yeux. Il se fit violence pour rester maître de lui. Mais la main de Lily se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu sais, dit-elle doucement et tendrement, ça fait du bien de pleurer ceux que l'on a perdu, tu te sentiras mieux après.

Le voyageur temporel leva les yeux vers elle.

-J'ai suffisamment pleuré comme ça, répliqua-t-il d'un voix ferme. Ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant tout ce qui compte c'est d'aller de l'avant.

Lily ne dit rien, mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à voir qu'elle n'approuvait qu'à moitié. Elle n'insista toutefois pas.

-Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal vient d'arriver, tu l'as vu ? fit-elle.

-Non, comment est-il ? s'enquit le Survivant, intéressé.

-Il parait qu'il est jeune et très mignon !

Tay eut une grimace moqueuse.

-C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais savoir, précisa-t-il.

La préfète rougit joliment sous le regard amusé de son futur fils.

-Euh… Oui. Hum, fit-elle, se redonnant contenance. On ne sait pas vraiment qui il est mais il paraît qu'il est très puissant. On le verra sans doute au repas.

-Je ne pense pas que je viendrais, observa négligemment Harry.

Son amie lui fit les gros yeux.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas sauter le repas ! C'est mauvais pour la santé tu sais !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je mangerais.

-Comment comptes-tu manger si tu ne viens pas au repas.

-J'irais aux cuis…

Le Survivant se mordit brusquement la joue, comprenant qu'il venait de faire une nouvelle gaffe. Là, ça allait être difficile de trouver un explication. Il décida d'expliquer cette bévue.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié. A Nibelungen lorsque je faisais ça, j'allais manger aux cuisines… On peut faire ça ici aussi ?

-Normalement non… Mais je sais où sont les cuisines ici. À force de suivre les Maraudeurs dans leurs bêtises…

-Avoue que c'est pratique !

-Pour une fois que Potter et sa bande peuvent servir à quelque chose ! grinça-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête, peu convaincu par la réplique.

-Mangeons ensemble, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois il sourit franchement.

-Avec plaisir.

¤¤¤

Fanélëa observait de loin, perchée sur une branche, celui qui lui avait été présenté comme l'Elu. Il avait semblé mal au début mais l'arrivée de cette fille lui avait redonné le sourire. La dompteuse en était satisfaite. Elle trouvait triste qu'un si jeune homme doive porter un tel fardeau. Bien qu'elle n'est qu'une dizaine d'année de plus que lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un enfant portant sur ses épaules une charge trop lourde.

Elle secoua la tête, décidant de sortir de ses pensées. Elle se figea soudainement et se retourna brusquement. Elle grimaça, mécontente en découvrant qui se trouvait derrière elle, flottant dans le ciel.

-Que veux-tu, Ange ? grimaça-t-elle.

-Je te retourne la question, Dompteuse.

Les deux interlocuteurs se défièrent du regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas très discret, Ange Cloragorë et Dompteuse Fanélëa.

Les deux susnommés sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Adossée contre un arbre non loin de là, se tenait Soleilla, les bras croisés.

-Cet endroit n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour vous, prévint-elle sans agressivité.

L'ange soupira bruyamment et s'en fut à grands battements d'ailes vers la Forêt Interdite. Fanélëa se tourna vers la Préfète-en-Chef.

-Qui êtes-vous pour nous connaître ? s'enquit-elle.

La Serdaigle sourit avec amusement.

-Je ne suis que la Préfète-en-Chef de cette école, fit-elle. Et je dois, en tant que telle, m'assurer de la bonne marche de cet établissement. Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce que la Dompteuse comprenait, c'était que la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait être. Mais elle ne savait rien d'autre… Elle capitula rapidement.

-Je n'avais en aucun cas l'intension de semer le trouble ici, fit-elle, mais je n'ai pas non plus à me justifier devant vous.

Le sourire de Soleilla s'élargit.

-C'est un fait reconnu, assura-t-elle. Bonne journée, Dompteuse !

Sur ce, la susnommée tourna les talons et s'éloigna en chantonnant gaiement. Fanélëa la suivit du regard en silence.

¤¤¤

Son repas avec celle qui plus tard serait sa mère avait remonté le moral de Harry, contre toute attente. Soleilla risquait de se mettre dans tous ses états en apprenant le nombre de gaffes qu'il avait pu faire dans une journée – certainement un record. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à être déprimé. Il lui tardait de rencontrer le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il était de nouveau enjoué à l'idée de ce voyage dans le temps.

Il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir, après avoir toutefois subi un interrogatoire dans les règles de la part d'un Faryel curieux. Même si Severus fit celui que ça n'intéressait pas, il tendit l'oreille. Et les trois compagnons de chambrée s'endormirent rapidement.

_« Harry Potter ! »_

_L'interpellé regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Où était-il ? Quel était cet endroit ? Il ne savait pas quel était ce lieu. Il était seul. Pourtant cette voix… Il ne comprenait pas. Il était perdu._

_« Harry Potter ! »_

_Féminine ou masculine ? Le Survivant n'arrivait pas à définir cette voix. Comme si elle était affreusement lointaine. Mais pourtant il l'entendait clairement. Par Merlin quel était cet endroit ?? _

_« Celle qui est deux mais qui est une. Le temps qui l'entoure se trouble. Celle qui est une mais qui est deux. »_

_Le jeune homme se sentait attiré par cette voix mystérieuse tout en la redoutant._

_« Harry Potter. Trouve celle qui est une mais qui est deux. Trouve la, fils de la Lumière. »_

_Le paysage indescriptible s'estompa autour de Harry à mesure que la voix déclinait. _

Et il se réveilla. Encore à moitié endormit il regarda autour de lui. Faryel baillait de façon ostentatoire alors que Severus enfouissait sa tête sous son oreiller. Le Survivant réalisa alors que c'était un bruit assourdissant qui l'avait éveillé. Ses condisciples semblaient agacés de cette situation.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le voyageur temporel.

Faryel grommela avant de répondre.

-'Sais pas trop. C'est p't-êtr' un coup des Maraudeurs, fit-il toutefois. J'crois qu' not' nuit est finie.

-Je veux dormir, s'agaça Tay. SILENCE !!! hurla-t-il.

Et comme lui obéissant, les bruits cessèrent. Les trois compagnons de chambré se regardèrent, ahuris.

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

MacDaimoo regardait le Survivant avec incrédulité.

-Je… ce dernier cillait en balbutiant. Je ne sais pas… Je voulais juste dormir.

-C'est un sujet sur lequel nous sommes d'accord, intervint Severus. Alors dormons tant qu'il n'y a pas de bruit, on pourra réfléchir à tout ça demain !

Ils ne furent pas longs à se rendormir…

Mais le lendemain matin, ils n'étaient toutefois pas plus éclairés sur ce qui avait pu se passer cette nuit-là. Ils rejoinrent la salle commune, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Harry cherchait désespérément à se souvenir de quoi il rêvait avant que le boucan nocturne ne le tire de son sommeil. Mais rien à faire : il ne s'en souvenait définitivement pas.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un attroupement étrange dans l'habituelle inerte salle de marbre vert.

-Mais que se passe-t-il encore ? souffla Faryel qui venait d'arriver à ses cotés.

-Apparemment, Herkmann aurait perdu la capacité de faire du bruit. Il ne peut ni parler, ni même émettre un son en tapant du pied ou en cassant des objets : rien. Ne sauriez-vous pas d'où vient ce fait étrange ?

Nina regardait les deux compagnons avec un air amusé.

-De toute façon, reprit-elle sans se départir de son sourire en coin (qui n'était par ailleurs pas spécialement rassurant), nous devons à la personne qui a fait ça d'avoir passé une bonne nuit.

Faryel et Harry se regardèrent.

-Comment ça ? firent-ils d'une même voix.

-Il semblerait que le bruit de cette nuit soit du à notre condisciple. Ne me demandez pas comment il s'y est prit pour faire autant de boucan, je ne veux pas le savoir. Bonne journée les garçon !

Sur ce, elle s'en fut. Tay la regarda l'éloigner avant de se retourner vers MacDaimoo.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, hein ? fit-il.

Le cousin de Morgane secoua la tête.

-Je sais pas. Mais c'est quand même assez troublant, il faut bien l'admettre…

-Comment j'aurais fait ? s'enquit le Survivant.

Mais le Serpentard qui l'accompagnait secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

-Il semblerait que tu es des pouvoirs plus puissants que Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde, signala-t-il simplement.

-Garde ça pour toi, veux-tu ? intervint Harry.

-Tu es à Serpentard Prerthor, rappela dans un sourire Faryel, c'est la maison des secrets…

Severus arriva alors, mettant fin à la discussion.

¤¤¤

_**Comme vous avez du le remarquer, j'ai été en panne d'inspiration ces derniers temps. Aussi **__**Eterna de Solary**__** écrit désormais cette fic avec moi. La parution ne sera pas très fréquente mais il n'est pour le moment pas question de l'abandonner. **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de reviewer, c'est pour eux que je continue. **_

_**A plus !**_

_**Rori**_


	7. Où les cours sont propices à la réflexio

**Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps**

_**Résumé**__ : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour d'obscures raisons. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. _

Chapitre VI : Où les cours sont propices à la réflexion

Harry eut un sourire intérieur en entrant dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal où il allait partager un double cours de ladite matière avec les Gryffondors. L'incident de la nuit était déjà derrière lui et il s'était promis de ne plus revivre une journée comme la veille. Il devait faire plus attention à coller au personnage de Tay.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il fut ravi du cours qui allait arriver. Alors qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement, il remarqua que Faryel en faisait de même à ses cotés. Il sourit, heureux que le seul Serpentard à peu près correct agisse ainsi.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que le tant attendu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fit son entrée dans la salle de classe. Grand et mince, il se tenait droit et regardait ses élèves d'un air sévère. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval et se nombreuses mèches tombés sur ses yeux sans pour autant cacher ses yeux sombres et profonds. Une rumeur parcourut la classe. A en juger par les chuchotements autour de lui, Harry pu aisément comprendre que l'enseignant était tout à fait aux goûts de ses condisciples féminines. Du moins une majorité puisqu'égale à elle-même, Morgane n'avait pas dit un mot et observait l'homme d'un air détaché. Cette fille était désespérante tellement elle était frigide.

-Bonjour à tous, commença soudain le professeur, mettant fin aux bavardages, je suis Alexander Lowell, et je serais cette année votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il fit une pose et observa sa classe. Jusque là, rien de bien original, commenta pour lui-même Harry, il avait droit à ça chaque année. Restait à savoir comment seraient les cours de cet homme. Etait-il du genre Lockhard, Ombrage ou Lupin ? La dernière possibilité était de loin ce que préfèrerait le voyageur temporel mais elle n'était pas la plus probable hélas.

-Comme c'est ma première année ici, je ne sais pas réellement ce que vous avez apprit ou pas, aussi ce cours va être consacré à une évaluation de votre niveau.

Le Survivant se demanda si c'était ou non une bonne chose pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop. Il allait devoir être prudent pour ne pas encore se faire remarquer. D'autant plus que Soleilla lui avait bien signalé que l'entraînement qu'elle lui avait donné avait accru de façon importante ses capacités en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantement et Métamorphose.

-Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et vous poser quelques questions pour commencer, expliqua Lowell. Puis nous continuerons avec de la pratique. Commençons. A l'appel de votre nom levez-vous que je puisse mettre un visage sur ces noms.

Il prit une liste sur son bureau.

-Bell Moïra.

Une Gryffondor se leva. Tay se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Lily mentionner son nom. Petite, les cheveux brun foncé et les yeux marron, elle était assez quelconque.

-Pouvez-vous me parler du Filet du Diable ?

A coté de lui, le faux Serpentard entendit son condisciple ricaner. Détournant son attention de l'interrogée, Harry se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

-Cette fille est une vraie potiche, expliqua à mi-voix Faryel. Tout le monde se demande comment elle a pu avoir ses BUSEs. Crois moi, je doute qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler de Filet du Diable.

En effet, la dénommée Moïra fut incapable de répondre. Le professeur Lowell afficha un air dépité.

-Black Bellatrix, appela-t-il alors.

Tay ne fit le moindre mouvement, pour son plus grand plaisir, à l'annonce du nom de la meurtrière de son parrain. Finalement, l'entraînement avait peut-être porté ses fruits, pour peu qu'il se concentre un peu. La susnommée se leva et répondit sans problème à la question, très simple en vérité.

-Black Narcissa.

La jeune fille se leva à son tour alors que sa sœur reprenait sa place.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les Licornes ?

-Ce sont des êtres parmi les plus purs. On en trouve dans la Forêt Interdite. Elles vivent en troupeau et ont peu d'enfants. On leur prête beaucoup de pouvoirs selon les légendes mais il est difficile de dire quels sont leurs pouvoirs réels.

Elle s'interrompit. Réfléchissant pour lui-même à la question, Harry se souvint que Soleilla lui avait fait lire plusieurs livres traitant du sujet. Il observa silencieusement et discrètement autour de lui, personne ne semblait pouvoir ajouter quoique ce soit à la réponse de Narcissa. Lowell ne dit rien et poursuivit en interrogant Sirius. Sans écouter la question, le Survivant réalisa ce que Soleilla lui avait dit plus tôt : il avait un niveau supérieur à celui des élèves de son année.

-Les Loups-Garous sont des créatures…

La question du professeur Lowell pour Sirius portait apparemment sur les lycanthropes. Tay s'en désintéressa et jeta le plus discrètement possible un coup d'œil à Remus. Celui-ci fixait la table qui se trouvait devant lui comme si elle avait été passionnante. Le voyageur temporel se sentit désolé pour celui qui deviendrait son enseignant. Mais il détourna vite le regard pour ne pas être remarquer par qui que ce soit.

-Crabbe Achille.

Apparemment, le Maraudeur avait terminé son exposé. L'interrogé affichait l'air intelligent d'une carpe hors de l'eau et fut bien entendu incapable de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée. Même s'il tentait de rester de marbre, Lowell semblait réellement dépité des réponses qui lui étaient fournies. Tay commençait à se demander quel genre d'enseignant était cet homme.

-Evans Lily.

L'attention de Harry retourna aux questions.

-Parlez moi des Elfes. Pas des Elfes de Maison, j'entends bien.

Cette fois, le Survivant aurait bien été incapable de répondre. A aucun moment, Soleilla ne lui avait fait lire ou dit quoi que ce soit sur ces êtres. Lily mit quelques instants à rassembler ses pensées avant de commencer.

-Les Elfes sont des êtres très anciens, vivants de préférence dans les forêts, ils bénéficient d'une incroyable longévité même si aujourd'hui on dit leur peuple en déclin. Ils sont de formidables archers grâce à leur vue très développée. Ils jouissent également d'une ouïe très fine. Physiquement, ils ressemblent aux humains, mais sont beaucoup plus beaux. Leurs traits sont plus fins, plus harmonieux et leurs oreilles sont plus longues et pointues. Ils utilisent une magie différente de la notre mais très puissante. Toutefois, on dit qu'ils peuvent utiliser la notre également. Ils n'ont pas besoin de canaliseur, comme une baguette, pour faire de la magie.

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées. Si ces êtres étaient aussi puissants que le disait Lily, ne pourraient-ils pas l'aider contre Voldemort ? N'étaient-ils pas concernés eux aussi ?

-Goyles Herbert, fit Lowell.

Leur magie était différente, avait dit la préfète. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de baguette. Etait-ce d'eux que venait l'usage de la magie sans baguette ? Mais pourtant, les enfants le faisaient déjà en utilisant la magie instinctive…

Malgré lui, le Survivant se sentait attiré par ce peuple étrange qu'avait décrit sa condisciple. Il entendit vaguement son professeur appeler Morgane, mais n'y prêta pas d'attention alors que la voix douce et distante de la Serpentard répondait à l'interrogation.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à un réel plan pour battre Voldemort. Il avait décidé d'entrer dans la maison de son ancêtre sur un coup de tête et réalisait seulement à cet instant ce que le Choixpeau et Soleilla avaient tenté de lui faire comprendre. Ce n'était pas là la meilleure des solutions. C'était toutefois celle qu'il avait choisi et ils s'étaient pliés à son choix sans réelle résistance.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours reproché à Dumbledore de prendre toutes les décisions, de le mettre devant le fait accompli, d'avoir tant de secret. Il commençait seulement à réaliser ce qu'avait voulu faire le Directeur de Poudlard. Il avait tenté d'alléger le fardeau qui serait celui de l'Elu de la prophétie. Prendre les décisions signifier prendre le risque de se tromper. C'était une lourde responsabilité que Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir posséder.

-Herkmann Laurent.

Ce nom tira Tay de ses pensées. Il se demandait encore ce qui avait pu se passer cette nuit là. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait ça au Serpentard ? Et si oui, comment ? Par quelle magie ?

-Il est à l'infirmerie professeur, intervint Carie, fidèle à sa fonction de préfète.

Le Survivant grimaça. Cette fille le dégoûtait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi exactement, mais il la trouvait antipathique au possible. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était un Serpentard à présent, il ne pouvait pas réagir ainsi – ou du moins, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il le faisait.

-Bien, alors Lestrange Rodolphus.

Il aurait du aller à Gryffondor. C'était la conclusion de Harry à ce moment-là. Soleilla le lui avait dit, le Choixpeau le lui avait dit : il était un Gryffondor. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. Il avait pensé qu'aller à Serpentard l'aiderait à atteindre son but. Quelle bêtise ! Comme s'était partit, il se trahirait en peu de temps et risquerait sa peau pour avoir fait ce choix idiot. Dans la maison des lions il aurait certainement pu compter sur de nombreuses aides. Les Maraudeurs, sa mère…

Il serra le poing sous sa table. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? Et si il venait à aller chercher de l'aide, le blason qui ornait à présent son uniforme le desservirait, il le savait. Dans la lutte contre Vooldemort, qui ferait confiance à un Serpentard ? Mis à part Dumbledore bien entendu. De toute façon, le Directeur avait tendance à avoir un peu trop confiance en la nature humaine.

Harry sentit soudain un regard sur lui. Il releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard sombre de son professeur. Par réflexe et se souvenant des évènements de l'année passée – qui n'était en fait pas vraiment passée, c'est histoire de voyage dans le temps lui donnait mal à la tête – il vérifia que ses défenses mentales étaient bien en place. Pas question de se faire avoir deux fois ! Lowell le regarda d'un regard mi-appréciateur, mi-soupçonneux puis reporta une partie de son attention sur sa liste.

-Londubat Franck.

Ayant conscience que l'enseignant le surveillait, Tay décida de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard, tout en se maudissant une nouvelle fois d'être entré dans la maison des serpents.

-Que savez-vous des Centaures ?

Malgré lui, le Survivant laissa échapper un sourire au souvenir de l'état d'Ombrage après sa rencontre avec lesdits êtres. Elle l'avait bien mérité, trancha le jeune homme en regardant la paume de sa main qui portait encore quelques traces du passage de l'envoyée du Ministère.

Pendant ce temps, le père de Neuville répondait à la question sans être exhaustif mais de façon assez correcte dans l'ensemble. Harry se permit de l'observer à la dérobée. Il ressemblait un peu à son futur fils mais n'avait pas les allures empotées qui desservaient le camarade du Survivant. Celui-ci eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au sort qui serait celui de ce Gryffondor à l'allure plutôt sympathique. _« __Ne change pas le passé. Ne le fait sous AUCUNS prétextes… N'oublie pas Harry… »_. La voix de Suam résonna dans l'esprit du susnommé comme un avertissement. Il grimaça, mécontent.

-Lupin Remus.

Tay tendit une oreille attentive. Il était curieux de savoir quel était le niveau de son futur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Parlez nous des épouventards.

Le voyageur temporel manqua éclater de rire face à la question qui illustrait très bien le cours du futur professeur Lupin. A croire que Lowell l'avait fait exprès. Soudain beaucoup moins amusé, le jeune homme se tendit. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda avec attention l'enseignant, mais rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il ne soit pas de ce temps. Après tout, Soleilla s'était montrée très claire : il était très rare que les Gardiens permettent ce genre de voyage. Il était très peu probable que deux aient lieux en même temps. Peu probable mais pas impossible… _« Je deviens parano, »_ songea sérieusement Tay. Du coup, il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Remus.

-Lydlan Carie.

Difficile de dire pourquoi Harry la trouvait aussi antipathique. Mais c'était un fait. Peut-être était-ce un Mangemort ? Le garçon du futur se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas parce que quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas qu'il était forcément un adepte de Voldemort ! Non ?

-MacDaimoo Faryel.

Tay sentit plus qu'il ne vit son voisin se lever.

-Que savez-vous sur les Walkyries ?

-On les retrouvent dans la mythologie scandinave où elles sont les gardiennes du paradis des guerriers, le walhalla. Tout comme les Anges de la Mort ou les Shinigamis, elles sont des êtres qui s'occupent des morts ou des mourants. Pour cela, elles font partis des êtres magiques neutres. Elles ne prennent jamais parti pour un camps ou un autre. Mis à part ça, elles sont très puissantes et montent généralement des chevaux très grands et puissants aux aussi. Certains prétendent qu'ils crachent du feu comme les dragons, mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé. Finalement, les Walkyries sont des éternelles. Le seul moyen de les tuer est de leur trancher la tête, ce qui est très difficile car elles sont des combattantes hors pair. Sinon, elles ressuscitent toujours, même après avoir été touchée pas un Avada Kedavra.

Encore une race intéressante. Dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé jusqu'alors sinon dans des fictions moldues, songea Harry. Même si ses connaissances s'étaient étendues, il était loin d'être comme Hermione. Cette observation lui tira un sourire.

-Malefoy Lucius.

Sourire que ce nom suffit à faire disparaître. La rancune contre les Malefoy était tenace et résistait apparemment sans mal à un voyage de vingt ans dans le passé. Mais finalement, pourquoi n'aimait-il pas Malefoy (fils s'entend). Harry chercha dans sa mémoire et trouva des tonnes d'exemples. Ce genre d'interrogation n'était pas important pour le moment. Il était dans le passé et pour le moment il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur ce temps là, pour le moment. Draco Malefoy attendrait.

-Muzas Ciliane.

Avec tout ça, Tay réalisa de sa résolution d'écouter les réponses de ses camarades ainsi que les questions de son professeur avait été mise à mal à partir du moment où il l'avait prise. Un peu plus d'autodiscipline ne lui ferait pas de mal, c'était sûr.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Kappa ?

-Le Kappa est un diablotin d'eau, commença Ciliane. C'est un génie des eaux au Japon, ce sont des êtres maléfiques qui attirent les enfants dans l'eau pour les noyer. Si l'on salue un Kappa en s'inclinant, il vous salue en retour et perd toute son eau, devenant alors plus faible. Le Kappa est très poli même s'il aime faire des méchancetés. La plupart de leurs farces consistent à s'introduire dans les villages pour voler de la nourriture, lâcher des gaz et regarder sous les jupes des femmes.

-Pettigrow Peter.

Le corps de Tay tout entier se comprima. Sa respiration se fit brusquement difficile. Il ne pensait pas que la simple évocation du nom du traître pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui. Finalement, quel que soit les entraînements et tout le reste, son passé (même s'il n'était pas vraiment arrivé) continuait à le hanter. Et si le temps apaisait les blessures, son voyage rendait les choses difficiles.

-Dites moi ce qu'est un Chaporouge.

Peter se mit à bredouiller des paroles inintelligibles se qui provoqua l'hilarité chez un grand nombre de Serpentards. Tay tourna la tête vers Faryel et eut la surprise de voir qu'il ne riait pas. Il regardait le Gryffondor avec un dégoût palpable et quelque chose d'autre… de la colère ? Le Survivant n'en était pas sûr.

-On… on les appelle aussi les… les Bonnets-Rouges… ils… tuent les Mo… les Moldus égarés pour… pour tremper leur bonnet dans… leur sang. Une fois… une fois que le sang est sec, ils tuent une… une nouvelle personne pour… pour recommencer.

-Bien, merci Mr Black, fit le professeur Lowell.

Apparemment le fait que Sirius chuchote discrètement la réponse à son ami ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Potter James. Pouvez-vous me parler des Détraqueurs ?

-Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, ils font oublier tout sentiment heureux et finissent par rendre les gens complètement fou. Les Détraqueurs ont une capuche sur leur figure, personne n'a vu leur visage sauf ceux qui on reçu leur baiser. Dans ce cas, leur âme a été aspirée et ils sont devenus des sortes de légumes humains. Le seul moyen de lutter contre les Détraqueurs est de créer un Patronus.

La mention de la prison des sorciers ramena de mauvais souvenirs à l'esprit de Harry. Il les repoussa aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Prerthor Tay. Parlez moi des Basilics.

Une question sur mesure, songea l'interrogé en revoyant les crocs de celui de la Chambre des Secrets. Qui devait toujours y être d'ailleurs.

-Il s'agit d'immenses serpents. Les araignées s'enfuient devant eux. Un seul regard leur suffit à tuer leur proie. Ils ont une importante longévité. Leurs crocs sont empoisonnés.

Décidant de ne pas être exhaustif, il décida de s'arrêter là. Après tout, ici, il n'était pas sensé en avoir combattu un alors qu'il était en deuxième année.

-Rogue Severus.

Harry regarda son condisciple. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment réagir. Il détestait ce que ce garçon allait devenir mais il n'avait rien à lui reprocher pour le moment… Que faire ? Il ne savait pas vraiment…

-Shazmeat Hermès.

Déjà ? Tay fut surpris de voir le Gryffondor se lever. Avait-il réfléchit aussi longtemps ? Il entendit vaguement Lowell interroger Shazmeat sur les Gnomes.

-Zefira Europe.

Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, le Survivant se tourna vers elle. Et là, il se figea. La Gryffondor venait de se lever, dévoilant sa taille moyenne, ses cheveux mordorés mais surtout ses yeux vert pomme. Un vert que Harry connaissait. Les yeux de Tamara. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Que sa mère était à Gryffondor.

Europe Zefira était la future mère de Tamara. Cette découverte surprit énormément puis il se souvint qu'il côtoyait ses parents comme condisciples. Découvrir que la jeune fille était la mère de l'invité des Dursley ne devrait pas l'étonner à ce point. Il se demanda alors comment devait se passer les choses dans son présent. S'inquiétait-on pour lui ? Tamara et sa famille avaient du remarquer son absence depuis longtemps. Le Ministère devait être au courant à présent. Ses amis, que faisaient-il ? Et Dumbledore ? Savait-il que ce voyage allait avoir lieu ? Certainement puisqu'il savait qui il était ici. Il devait savoir depuis le début que cela arriverait…

L'espace d'un instant, Harry fut tenter d'en vouloir au Directeur mais il ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus. Il valait mieux garder son énergie pour des taches plus importantes et constructives.

¤¤¤

_**Salut à tous ! Vous devez cette mise à jour rapide à l'imagination d'Eterna puisque ce chapitre est exclusivement d'elle. **_

_**Nous espérons toutes les deux que cette fic vous plait. Merci à tout ceux qui ont laisser des reviews. Celle de Chocolatine pour le chapitre 3 m'a bien fait rire ! En tout cas merci à tous de vos commentaires. Je les prends en compte. Notamment pour ma faute avec Zonko (en non Zongo). Merci mellon50 !**_

_**Bye bye et à la prochaine !**_

_**Rori**_


	8. Où l’on apprend à progresser pas à pas

**Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps**

_**Résumé**__ : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour d'obscures raisons. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. _

**Chapitre VII : Où l'on apprend à progresser pas à pas**

La suite de la journée de Harry avait été assez banale. Il n'avait pas réussit à savoir si Lowell était un bon professeur, McGonagall, elle, était égale à elle-même et la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor n'avait pas posé trop de problèmes. Rien de très original en somme. Une journée normale.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Bibliothèque Sacrée, il y trouva Soleilla, plongée dans un livre. Elle sourit par-dessus l'ouvrage en le voyant.

-Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? s'enquit-elle.

-Tu avais raison.

-Hum ? elle afficha un air surpris.

-Tu avais raison, j'aurais du aller à Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard.

La Serdaigle se redressa et posa son livre.

-Que tu sois aller à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor, dit-elle calmement, tu aurais de toute façon du jouer un rôle.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, surpris.

-D'une certaine manière, poursuivit sa camarade, être cher les serpents t'est bénéfique car tu es moins enclin à laisser ton vrai caractère ressortir et donc faire des erreurs. Même si tu en fais déjà pas mal.

-Tu es au courant, alors.

-Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit.

-Dumbledore ? s'étonna Harry.

Soleilla se mit à rire.

-Que croyais-tu Tay ? Que parce que c'était moi qui t'ai entraîné, le Directeur se désintéressait de toi ? Je pensais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça.

Le survivant ricana doucement sans méchanceté.

-Tu as raison, j'aurais du m'en douter.

La Préfète-en-Chef sourit.

-Dans l'ensemble tu te débrouilles bien, fit-elle. Mieux que ce que je pensais. Tu sais, personne n'attendait de toi que tu ne commettes aucune erreur. C'était impossible. Nul ne peut agir ainsi dans de telle circonstance. Et le fait que tu sois l'Elu ne change rien à cela, Harry Potter. Souviens t'en veux-tu ?

-Mais lorsque j'ai fraternisé avec Lily tu…

-Je voulais que tu prennes conscience de la situation par toi-même. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu avances.

-Je comprend, fit le jeune homme en réfléchissant. Enfin je crois.

La Serdaigle rit franchement devant l'air de réflexion de son ami et reprit son livre.

-Ne te mine pas trop pour tout ça, lui conseilla-t-il. Profite plutôt de ton nouvel anonymat avant de faire quelque chose qui le mettra définitivement en péril.

-La confiance règne, grommela le voyageur temporel.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme s'esclaffa. Grognant Tay se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il attrapa le livre le plus proche, mais au lieu de le lire, il se tourna à nouveau vers Soleilla.

-Tu connais les Elfes ? s'enquit-il.

L'interrogée sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle toutefois calmement.

-Et bien, on en a parlé en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et d'après Lily ils seraient très puissants.

-Ils le sont, approuva la Serdaigle.

Le Survivant sentit une certaine réserve dans le ton de la Préfète-en-Chef. Il s'en étonna mais préféra poursuivre.

-Ce que fait Voldemort les concerne eux aussi, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas leur demander de l'aide ?

Soleilla fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, dit-elle après un moment de silence. Ecoute Harry, les Elfes… Les Elfes ne sont pas un peuple ouvert. Il ne sera pas facile de les voir. Et de les convaincre… N'y compte pas trop…

Tay afficha un air déçu. Sa condisciple soupira.

-Avec un ambassadeur tu pourrais peut-être y arriver. Mais pas pour le moment. Tu as autre chose à faire. Ne tente pas de tout faire en même temps ou tu n'arrives à rien faire. Pour le moment, concentre toi sur ce que tu fais pour le moment. Sur ton intégration à cette époque et à Serpentard. La suite viendra plus tard.

-Une chose à la fois, c'est ça ? conclut le jeune homme, pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse.

-Parfaitement. Je sais que c'est déplaisant, que tu aimerais tout faire afin d'en finir le plus vite possible, mais ce serait prendre le risque de tout rater. Avance pas à pas sur le chemin que tu as choisi et ainsi, non seulement tu ne risqueras pas de tomber, mais en plus tu pourras toujours bifurquer si tu te rends compte que tu t'es trompé quelque part.

Le Survivant soupira.

-Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à me poser toutes ses questions.

La Serdaigle lui sourit.

-Je m'en doute.

Le silence s'imposa alors dans la salle, chacun des deux lecteurs s'étant plongé dans un ouvrage. Mais Tay leva vite les yeux des pages de son livre.

-Tu peux m'apprendre à devenir un animagus ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Soleilla s'étouffa et releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry s'agita sur son siège.

-C'est assez personnel. Tu peux ou pas ?

La Préfète-en-Chef soupira profondément.

-Avancer pas à pas est-il tellement difficile pour toi, Tay ? Devenir un animagus n'a pas donné à tout le monde, cela demande beaucoup de temps, d'entraînement et de discipline. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois dans un état d'esprit qui fasse que l'on puisse sans danger faire de toi un animagus.

Le jeune homme regarda son interlocutrice d'un air décidé.

-Ce n'est pas un caprice d'enfant gâté ou de quelqu'un qui cherche des sensations fortes – Merlin sait que dans le domaine j'en ai eu ma dose. Je pense que c'est quelque chose dont j'ai besoin pour… pour moi. Pas pour la lutte contre Voldemort mais pour ne pas me perdre moi.

-En quoi être un animagus pourra-t-il t'aider ? interrogea la Serdaigle.

-Ça me permettra de faire quelque chose… quelque chose que j'ai toujours désiré. Je suis désolé Soleilla, je… je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

La susnommée soupira.

-Je verrai ça avec Nina demain.

-Merci !

-Attention, Tay ! Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferais, simplement que nous en parlerions.

-C'est déjà un pas en avant. Avancer pas à pas, c'est ça ?

Soleilla éclata de rire.

¤¤¤

James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor. La journée avait été ennuyeuse au possible. Il avait espéré que la rencontre avec leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait être plus intéressante. Même s'il s'agissait d'une des matières préférées du jeune homme, il n'avait jamais brillé autant dans cette classe que dans les autres. Cela l'avait toujours énervé, même si, réputation de Maraudeur oblige, il s'en défendait.

Il soupira. Il espérait de tout cœur que le dénommé Lowell ne soit pas aussi nul que ses prédécesseurs. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, le Gryffondor vit que Sirius était en train de flirter avec une quatrième année. Remus, plongé dans un livre, était déconnecté de la réalité et Peter observait ses amis.

-James ?

Le susnommé tourna la tête en entendant une voix féminine l'appeler. O'Connell s'était rapprochée de lui.

-Il faudra que je te parle, seul à seule, dit-elle à mi-voix.

-Un problème ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Pas vraiment mais… nous en parlerons plus tard. Ce soir après le couvre-feu.

-Je vois.

La septième année s'éloigna comme si de rien était et son condisciple replongea dans ses pensées.

¤¤¤

Fanélëa regardait devant elle la silhouette du château de Poudlard se découper dans le ciel obscur de cette nuit de septembre. Elle se demandait comment les choses allaient évoluées. Pour le moment, personne ne bougeait. Chacun demeurant à sa place. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas réputé pour sa patience et l'entrée en scène des Gardiens du Temps brouillait toutes les prévisions. Combien de voyageurs temporels étaient venus lors de la dernière déchirure ? Seulement l'Elu comme le prétendait les Anges ? Ou d'autres l'avaient suivis ?

La Dompteuse soupira. Son inquiétude grandissait alors qu'elle veillait de loin sur l'école de magie. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Son intervention viendrait en son temps et elle devait pour l'instant simplement se montrer patiente. Et espérer que l'Elu ne fasse pas d'erreurs… Car, même s'il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas encore compte, il tenait la vie de milliards de personnes dans ses mains.

-Es-tu inquiète, amie Fanélëa ?

La susnommée se retourna et vit son interlocuteur. Elle sourit.

-Bonjour Horsyor. Que faites-vous ici ?

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu es dans la Forêt Interdite, amie Fanélëa. C'est un domaine où vivent les Licornes.

La Dompteuse approuva de la tête.

-Excusez moi. La question était idiote. Je suis un peu… sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

-À cause de l'arrivée de l'Elu, je présume ?

Elle soupira profondément.

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'en pense les votre ?

La Licorne mâle tourna sa tête blanche vers le ciel.

-Nous pensons que le temps ne doit être brouillé. Les actions de l'Elu formeront notre choix pour la guerre à venir.

-Je vois, fit simplement Fanélëa.

* * *

_**Un chapitre un peu plus court que la moyenne, j'en suis désolée… Mais j'espère toutefois qu'il vous a plut ! **_

_**Pour firerblade 71, je ne répondrais pas à la question que tu m'avais posée sur Celle qui est deux mais qui est une, parce que sinon, je te révèlerais toute la trame de l'histoire. Ce serait dommage quand même ! Donc tu devras attendre pour savoir si c'est Soleilla ou non. Et dit toi que ce n'est que le début des mystères parce que le prochain chapitre sera pas mal dans son genre !! **_

_**Je m'arrête là et j'attends vos reviews ! Elles m'encouragent !**_

_**Petite précision pour Paule, ce n'est pas grave que tu t'embrouilles parmi les peuples pour le moment, tu verras, ça deviendra plus clair petit à petit !**_

_**Une question**_ _**pour **__**Rebecca-Black : je ne vois pas du tout qui est Amos Daragon, alors comme tu me demande si je le lis, et que je suis curieuse, j'aimerais bien que tu m'en dises plus ! **_

_**Et Chocolatine, continue à t'enfiler le toblerone par tablette de cinq, personnellement je trouve que ça te réussit très bien !!**_

_**A plus !**_

_**Rori**_


	9. Ce qui se passa une nuit

**Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps**

_**Résumé**__ : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour d'obscures raisons. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. Après avoir fait connaissance avec la mystérieuse Soleilla, Harry, sous le pseudonyme de Tay, décide d'entrer à Serpentard, se lie d'amitié avec Lily et se brouille avec les Maraudeurs. Il fait un rêve sur « celle qui est deux mais qui est une » qu'il oublie le lendemain matin et demande à devenir un animagus. _

**Chapitre VIII : Ce qui se passa une nuit**

Lily marchait d'un pas endormit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle avait encore fait des cauchemars cette nuit-là. Elle soupira. Il était très tôt et personne n'était encore levé, ce qui était parfaitement normal. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait tout à fait conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, mais elle avait besoin de marcher. C'était la seule solution lorsqu'elle était dans cet état.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de ces affreux cauchemars qu'elle faisait à répétition. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de tout garder pour elle. Elle avait pensé en parler avec Tay, mais elle ne le connaissait définitivement pas depuis assez longtemps pour lui confier des choses aussi personnelles. Même si elle se sentait attirée par le jeune homme. Elle s'était demandée si elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais elle n'était pas sûre… Ce n'était pas vraiment ce genre d'amour. Fraternel peut-être…

Définitivement ses sentiments envers Tay étaient confus. Alors il n'était définitivement pas la meilleure personne pour prêter l'oreille à ses mauvais rêves. D'autant plus que le nouveau avait l'air d'avoir ses propres problèmes et ses propres démons.

En pensant au Serpentard, Lily se demanda qui il était. Il lui semblait mystérieux, lointain. Il était très rare qu'elle s'attache ainsi à quelqu'un à une telle vitesse.

-Je me demande qui tu es réellement Tay, souffla-t-elle au silence obscur des couloirs de l'école.

¤¤¤

Au même moment, à un autre endroit du château, une jeune fille regardait avec attention un livre. Une ride profonde barrait son front.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna, dévoilant son blason vert et argent.

-Le temps est brouillé, fit-elle. Tu l'as sentit n'est-ce pas Octave ?

-Suam a disparue, répondit-il simplement.

-Comme Nicoleï et Cédric. Que se passe-t-il d'après toi ? Pourquoi les notre disparaissent-ils les un après les autres ? Sommes-nous devenus la cible de quelqu'un ? s'enquit la Serpentard.

-Il serait fou pour cette personne de nous défier.

Elle ferma son livre.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi de cet état de fait. En tout cas soit prudent…

¤¤¤

Cette nuit-là semblait être assez propice à l'insomnie, puisque lorsqu'elle arriva dans le parc, Lily remarqua une silhouette. Elle se tenait droite, le regard tourné vers la lune dont le premier quart apparaissait dans le ciel étoilé. La douce lumière de l'astre lunaire l'auréolait lui donnait un air merveilleux.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que la jeune fille remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air bien…

Une branche craqua sous sa chaussure. Lily sursauta, conscience de venir de briser un instant… magique ? Ce n'était certainement pas le mot. Toujours fut-il que le mystérieux individu se retourna vivement pour s'avérer pas si mystérieux que ça d'ailleurs.

-Potter ? s'étonna-t-elle, ayant tout à coup un mouvement de recul.

Comment, même de dos, avait-elle pu trouver Potter attirant et merveilleux ?! Quelle horreur !

-Va t'en d'ici Evans, dit-il simplement.

La jeune fille allait répliquée, énervée qu'il lui donne ainsi des ordres, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait parlé d'une voix faible et non sur son ton arrogant habituel. Elle l'observa avec attention, se souvenant alors qu'elle l'avait vu trembler. Et en effet, malgré le manque de lumière, elle put voir clairement qu'il n'était pas bien.

D'impulsion elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète. Puis, réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, elle se stoppa net.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

-Je t'ai dit de partir Evans, siffla-t-il. Si tu veux profiter du spectacle se serra un autre j… arg…

Il porta sa main à sa tête en grimaçant.

-Va-t-en !

Cette fois, la réplique avait plus l'air d'une supplique que d'un ordre. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lily de partir en laissant quelqu'un de malade derrière elle. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne pouvait pas faire une exception pour Potter mais se gifla mentalement à cette idée. Ce garçon la rendait définitivement folle.

-Dis pas de bêtise ! Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Viens, je t'amène à l'infirmerie, fit-elle.

Elle tendit la main pour le soutenir mais il eut un geste de recul, comme si elle risquait de le brûler. Elle fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce bien le Potter qu'elle connaissait ? Ce prétentieux m'as-tu-vu qui aurait tout fait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui ? Elle se sentait perdue.

-Evans, s'il te plait, pour l'amour de Merlin, vas-t-en !!!

Il tremblait de plus en plus et Lily songeait très sérieusement à appeler quelqu'un lorsqu'il sembla brusquement se calmer.

-Potter ?

_Un nouveau soleil se lève sur le temps,_

_L'Elu sera soumis à de nombreuses épreuves, dorénavant_

_Qu'il les réussise ou qu'il échoue_

_Cela déterminera ce que sera la vie pour nous_

Lily regarda incrédule son condisciple, dans une sorte d'état second déclamer ces vers surprenants. Et il ne semblait pas avoir terminé…

_Quand passé et futur se mélangent_

_L'Univers fondamentalement change_

_Celui des Dix sera profondément bouleversé_

_Des secrets depuis longtemps oubliés_

_Seront à nouveau divulgués_

_La Sang-Mélée rejetée des deux peuples sera se dévoilée_

_Celle qui est deux mais qui est unique choisira sa voie_

_Et quel temps définitivement elle choisira_

_Son protégé devra décider_

_Détester l'Elu ou l'apprécier_

_Ainsi, son destin pourra être changé_

_Le…_

-Non ! s'ecria-t-il soudainement.

Il s'accroupit, se tenant la tête entre les mains en grimaçant. Sans réfléchir, Lily s'élança vers lui. Mais une nouvelle fois, il la repoussa. Il se releva. Il était toujours pâle mais ses tremblements semblaient s'être calmés.

-Oublie ce que tu as vu ! ordonna-t-il d'autorité.

Il s'éloigna sur ses mots d'un pas légèrement titubant.

-Potter… appela-t-elle.

-Oublie ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai dit et il vaut mieux que tu l'oublies toi aussi !

-C'était une prophétie n'est-ce pas ?

-Je t'ai dit d'oublier !

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que j'oublie ! Quel mal y a-t-il dans tout ça !?

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière, impressionnée par le regard qu'il lui lançait.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Oublie ! Point. Bonne nuit, Evans.

¤¤¤

Dans son lit, Tay se retourna alors que quelqu'un dans le dortoir ronflait à réveiller les morts.

-Tu ne peux pas réessayer le coup de Herkmann ?

Le voyageur temporel se tourna vers un Faryel souriant parlant à mi-voix.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment j'ai fait la première fois. Et tu as vu ce que ça à fait à Herkmann !

-Ouais, ça l'a fait taire.

Le Survivant grimaça. Sa victime de la veille était encore à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer l'expérience. Son compagnon de chambre sembla le comprendre. Il bailla sans pudeur.

-Ok, ok, mais tu veux bien qu'on fasse un truc ? A partir de demain on essais de t'entraîner pour voir si tu peux maîtriser cette capacité. Parce que sinon je vais tuer Crabbe !

Il enfouit sa tête sous ses couvertures.

-Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée, grommela Tay pour lui-même avant d'en faire de même.

¤¤¤

Lily posa sa plume à coté de son parchemin et observa les vers qu'elle venait d'écrire. Elle avait mit plusieurs heures à les rédiger afin qu'ils soient parfaitement conformes aux dires de son condisciple, mais elle en était sûre dorénavant : c'était mot pour mot la prophétie de Potter.

Elle soupira en se laissa choir sur le dossier de sa chaise. Qu'allait-elle en faire maintenant ? Potter ne voulait apparemment pas en entendre parler et elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que ça pouvait signifier. D'autant plus que le jeune homme s'était interrompu avant la fin. L'Elu, les Dix, la Sang-Mélée rejetée des deux peuples, Celle qui est deux mais qui est unique et son protégé. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Pour une fois, la jeune fille se maudit de ne pas avoir prit Divination comme option pour ses BUSEs.

Elle regarda le bout de parchemin sur la table. Elle soupira. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'un avis extérieur. Peut-être aller voir le professeur Narian ? Mais Lily se voyait mal l'aborder ainsi. D'autant plus que l'enseignante demanderait des explications et irait voir Potter. Qui n'apprécierait pas.

Elle poussa un soupir en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Que faire ? Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Arg ! J'en ai marre.

Il était quatre heures du matin et elle n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle le savait. Elle se leva, se saisit du parchemin et sortit à nouveau de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle retourna dans le parc et s'assit là où se trouvait Potter quelques heures plus tôt.

¤¤¤

Tay rejeta ses couvertures en avant. Impossible de dormir. L'idée de Faryel n'était pas si mauvaise après tout. Agacé, il se leva. MacDaimoo s'était rendormit, certainement grâce à des années d'entraînement sans doute.

Il marcha sans but dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans les cachots. Il sourit tristement lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la Grosse Dame.

-Chassez le naturel il revient au galop, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il fit rapidement demi-tour. Même si à une heure pareille les couloirs étaient vides, mieux valait que personne ne le trouve ici. Il sortit sa version de la Carte du Maraudeur et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il cilla en remarquant quelque chose. Il se dépêcha et arriva dans le parc.

Là, il trouva un corps endormi. Allongée dans l'herbe, les cheveux répandus en auréole autour de la tête, elle dormait. Il sourit, amusé. Que faisait-elle là ? Il s'assit à coté d'elle et remarqua un parchemin sous sa main. Il le prit discrètement.

_Un nouveau soleil se lève sur le temps, _commença-t-il à lire. Mais lorsqu'il vit la mention de l'Elu, il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce lui ? La prophétie de Trelawney repassa dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv. Il secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Lily se retrouve en possession d'un quelconque texte faisant référence à lui. Il devenait proprement paranoïaque.

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de lire la suite. La mention des Dix le fit tilter. Soleilla lui en avait parlé lors de ses entraînements. Les familles de la déesse Véga… Si on en croyait ceci, elles n'étaient donc pas un mythe.

Ce texte avait tout d'une prophétie. Et il était souvent fait mention du temps… _Quand passé et futur se mélangent…_ N'était-ce pas ce qui se passait ? Finalement, l'Elu en question était peut-être bel et bien lui…

Un bruit provenant du château attira son attention. Tay jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa Carte et afficha un air surpris en découvrant qui se dirigeait vers Lily et lui. Puis il sourit, remit le parchemin de la jeune fille là où il l'avait prit et s'éloigna un peu, de façon à pouvoir voir ce qui allait se passer sans être vu.

Le nouveau venu s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de la jeune fille endormie et soupira.

-Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, hein, Evans ? souffla-t-il.

Son attention fut attirée par un bout de papier qu'il saisit délicatement de façon à ne pas réveiller la préfète. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant. Son poing se crispa et l'espace d'un instant, Tay cru qu'il allait froisser le parchemin et le jeter le plus loin possible. Mais il se contenta de baisser la tête et les épaules, d'un air renonçant. De sa cachette, le Serpentard improvisé ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait.

Mais déjà, l'objet de son attention avait fourré le papier dans sa poche et s'était baissé vers Lily. Il la souleva délicatement et tourna les talons. Un grand sourire fendit le visage de Harry, ravi par la scène. Finalement, son père était peut-être plus conforme à l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui avant son voyage que ce qu'il avait cru ces derniers jours… En tout cas, rien que pour avoir vu ça, il était heureux d'être venu dans cet espace temporel. Même s'il avait dans l'idée que le lendemain… ou plutôt ce jour-là après le levé du soleil, les deux Gryffondors se remettraient à se crier dessus.

¤¤¤

Ce fut la lumière s'infiltrant par les fenêtres de la salle commune qui réveilla Lily ce matin-là. Elle se sentait encore fatiguée, et ça n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle remonta sa couverture vers elle avant de réaliser brusquement qu'elle n'était pas là où elle s'était endormie. Elle se redressa vivement et observa la salle vide sans comprendre. Ne devrait-elle pas être dans le parc ?

Son attention tomba alors sur ce qu'elle avait prit pour sa couverture. C'était une cape d'uniforme, frappée du blason de Gryffondor. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ainsi c'était un de ses condisciples qui l'avait ramenée dans la tour. Mais qui ? Cet uniforme était masculin, pas de doutes… Elle pensa furtivement à Potter mais repoussa l'idée avec dégoût. De toute façon, elle voyait mal ce m'as-tu-vu agir ainsi.

Elle soupira et bailla discrètement avant de se lever. Il était encore tôt et elle pourrait certainement encore glaner un peu de sommeil mérité. Et de toute façon, mieux valait qu'on ne la trouve pas à dormir ici, recouverte d'un manteau qui n'était pas à elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire jaser.

Elle rejoint donc sa chambre sur ces entrefaites.

¤¤¤

Le petit déjeuner aurait semblait, à un observateur extérieur, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal quelques heures plus tard. A la table des Serpentards, Crabbe recevait des regards noirs de beaucoup de ses condisciples masculins et les bâillements se faisaient légions. Tay se félicita en lui-même d'être aller terminer sa nuit dans la Bibliothèque Sacrée avant de rejoindre le dortoir quelques instants avant l'heure du levé de ses camarades. Ainsi il avait pu dormir un minimum. Faryel se pencha vers lui.

-Concernant l'entraînement pour ta technique de silence, j'étais sérieux ! affirma le jeune homme. Je veux pouvoir dormir !

Le voyageur temporel éclata de rire le plus discrètement possible. Il avait vite comprit qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes serpentardesques d'être expansif.

Côté Gryffondor, Lily se faisait violence pour ne pas piquer du nez dans son bol alors que James semblait aussi frais qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil et s'appliquer à ignorer sa condisciple. Elle n'avait apparemment pas fait le rapprochement entre la cape et le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en être déçu. Il décida donc de ne plus y penser et de se concentrer sur sa journée…

¤¤¤

Tay se rendait d'un pas traînant en Potion lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Nina. La septième année sembla satisfaite de le voir.

-J'ai parlé avec Soleilla, dit-elle sans attendre. Elle m'a dit que tu voulais devenir un animagus.

-En effet, approuva le jeune homme.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée et Sol' est d'accord avec moi. Ce n'est pas le moment de se lancer dans de telles entreprises.

-Mais… tenta de protester le voyageur temporel.

La Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Tu vas être en retard en cours, signala-t-elle.

Tay serra les dents et se dépêcha de rejoindre les cachots en marmonnant. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant que l'on venait de gronde après un caprice. Pour qui Nina et Soleilla se prenaient-elles ? Elles n'avaient qu'un an de plus que lui, alors inutile qu'elles prennent des airs supérieurs.

Voir Holup ne fit pas remonter l'humeur du jeune homme. Alice n'en sembla pas très rassurée. L'air sombre du Serpentard était assez inquiétant à son goût. L'intéressé ne s'en rendit même pas compte et rata bien évidemment sa potion – de tout façon il n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui lui valut logiquement les remontrances du professeur Holup.

C'est dans cette humeur maussade que Tay finit la journée, alors qu'elle avait pourtant si bien commencée. Dans une réaction puérile, le jeune homme décida que puisque ses deux aînées avaient si peu d'estime pour lui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il leur parlerait de la prophétie qu'il avait trouvée sur Lily et rejoint le dortoir des verts et argents sans un mot à personne.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Et voilà une nuit bien remplie dans la vie de nos amis ! Merci à Eterna qui est l'auteur d'une partie de ce chapitre et qui écrit vraiment plus vite que moi !!! lol. Pour la peine, on va vous mettre un extrait du prochain chapitre :**_

¤¤¤

_-MacDaimoo ! souffla le Survivant. Tu m'as fait peur !_

_Le susnommé eut un sourire entendu. _

_-Tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau, observa-t-il. Tu t'intéresses aux animagus ? Ce n'est pas au programme cette année. _

_-Curiosité personnelle, répliqua le voyageur temporel. _

_-Tu m'en diras tant, ricana son condisciple. Tu sais que c'est dangereux de tenter de devenir animagus sans encadrement ?_

_-Merci pour la leçon professeur, ironisa Tay. C'est tout ? Ou tu vas aller me vendre à McGonagall ?_

_-Cette vieille chouette ? s'étrangla le brun. Sûrement pas. J'ai une meilleure idée. _

¤¤¤

_-Pour le moment je vais décider de vous faire confiance, Mr Prerthor. Mais sachez que je vous ai à l'œil. J'espère que j'ai raison de ne pas douter de vous. _

_-Si mon blason était rouge et or et non vert et argent, seriez-vous aussi peu confiant ? siffla le Serpentard, agacé. _

_Lowell se tendit. _

_-M'accuseriez-vous d'être partial ? demanda-t-il, cassant. _

_-Je pose une simple question, fit simplement le voyageur temporel. _

¤¤¤

_**Je remarque que beaucoup d'entre vous disent se perdre dans les noms, donc je vous signale que j'ai fait un récapitulatif des personnages importants dans ma bio !**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **_

_**Rori. **_


	10. Où l’on rencontre une joyeuse ménagerie

**Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps**

_**Résumé**__ : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour d'obscures raisons. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents Harry découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. Après avoir fait connaissance avec la mystérieuse Soleilla, Harry, sous le pseudonyme de Tay, décide d'entrer à Serpentard, se lie d'amitié avec Lily et se brouille avec les Maraudeurs. Il fait un rêve sur « celle qui est deux mais qui est une » qu'il oublie le lendemain matin et demande à devenir un animagus. Ce qui lui est d'ailleurs refusé. Parallèlement, James fait ce qui semble être une prophétie en présence de Lily… Les mystères s'épaississent… _

_**Encore une chapitre exclusivement d'Eterna ! Mais le prochain sera de moi…**_

**Chapitre IX : Où l'on rencontre une joyeuse ménagerie**

Tay ouvrit un nouveau livre qu'il feuilleta avec attention. Il s'était rendue à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, comme souvent depuis une semaine, les recherches qu'ils voulaient faire ne devant pas être connue de Soleilla il avait préféré éviter la Bibliothèque Sacrée, domaine réservé de la Préfète-en-Chef. Il posa l'ouvrage sur une pile d'autres susceptibles de l'aider et se rendit à la table la plus proche.

Il était plongé dans ses recherches lorsque quelqu'un se saisit d'un des livres. Il sursauta et croisa le regard surpris de Faryel.

-MacDaimoo ! souffla le Survivant. Tu m'as fait peur !

Le susnommé eut un sourire entendu.

-Tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau, observa-t-il. Tu t'intéresses aux animagus ? Ce n'est pas au programme cette année.

-Curiosité personnelle, répliqua le voyageur temporel.

-Tu m'en diras tant, ricana son condisciple. Tu sais que c'est dangereux de tenter de devenir animagus sans encadrement ?

-Merci pour la leçon professeur, ironisa Tay. C'est tout ? Ou tu vas aller me vendre à McGonagall ?

-Cette vieille chouette ? s'étrangla le brun. Sûrement pas. J'ai une meilleure idée.

Le sourire qu'arborait Faryel en disant ces mot ne rassura pas vraiment son interlocuteur. Le cousin de Morgane se saisit d'un des livres et l'ouvrit.

-Je vais t'aider, annonça-t-il. Et en échange, tu essaieras de refaire le même coup qu'à Herkmann, à cet abruti ronfleur de Crabbe. J'en peux plus de ne pas faire des nuits complètes à cause de ce moteur ambulant ! Marché conclut ?

Tay eut un regard soupçonneux, mais ne vit rien dans les yeux noisette de son compagnon qui soit autre qu'un certain amusement.

-Tu sais ce qu'on risque si on se fait attraper ? demanda toutefois le Survivant.

-'Sûr, Azkaban, toi parce que je suppose que tu seras non déclaré et moi parce que je serais ton complice. Mis à part ça…

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un regard de connivence scellant cet étrange pacte, Tay ayant dans l'idée que les raisons de cette association n'étaient pas uniquement une bonne nuit de sommeil… Mais malgré ça, le voyageur temporel se sentait proche du Serpentard sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La rentrée n'était passé que depuis plus deux semaines, ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux. Faryel était un garçon surprenant, plein de contradictions. Mais fondamentalement sympathique. L'espace d'un instant, Harry songea à Ron. Les deux garçons ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Ni par les traits physiques, ni par le caractère et pourtant…

-Bon, déclara le jeune homme, sortant de ses pensées. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'on reste ici pour faire ça. J'ai tous les livres dont j'ai besoin… Tu… tu connais un endroit discret où on serait tranquilles ?

Faryel se plongea dans ses pensées.

-Attends ! Je vais aller voir Morgane, elle connaît tous les coins et recoins de l'école !

Tay fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de lui demander. Elle risque de vouloir savoir pourquoi…

Le cousin de la jeune fille ricana.

-C'est mal la connaître, objecta-t-il. Elle ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Pas sans une bonne raison du moins…

A ces mots, il sembla à Harry que quelque chose était passé dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, mais ce fut trop fugace pour qu'il en soit sûr.

-Enfin bon, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Je vais la voir et je reviens.

Le Survivant le regarda s'éloigner sans mot en rassemblant ses livres. En être réduit à demander son chemin dans le château. Heureusement que Sirius n'était pas là, ça l'aurait mit dans tout ces états – le Sirius du présent de Harry, bien entendu. Toujours était-il que Soleilla aurait été contente qu'il colle ainsi à son personnage. Il secoua la tête, il était toujours en colère contre la Serdaigle, même si au fond de lui, il se savait un peu ridicule et puéril. Bof, après tout, il avait le droit de faire ça de temps en temps non ? Il n'avait que seize ans au bout du compte, même s'il avait parfois tendance à l'oublier.

Faryel revint sur ces entrefaites, décrétant qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal. Un endroit bien connu de son ami : la Salle sur Demande.

¤¤¤

Le double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était un moment assez surprenant. A l'image de l'enseignant de cette matière. Tay s'était montré incapable de cerner cet homme, même après plus de deux semaines de cours. Il ne semblait pas mauvais professeur, mais en même temps, il y avait chez lui quelque chose de bizarre. Et après les mauvais tours que lui avaient joué ses professeurs précédents, Harry était à l'affût du moindre détail.

-Aujourd'hui, annonça Lowell alors que ses élèves s'étaient assis à leurs places respectives, nous allons nous pencher sur un acte de magie assez avancé. Il n'est pas vraiment au programme, mais le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons jugé qu'il serait bénéfique que vous en ayez les bases.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la classe qui l'écoutait avec plus ou moins d'attention.

-Nous allons donc travailler sur les patroni. Vous devez tous savoir de quoi il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?

Approbation générale. Lowell eut un sourire satisfait.

-Bien, la théorie ne nous intéressera donc pas aujourd'hui. De toute façon, j'ai ouïe dire que votre professeur de l'année dernière s'était chargée de vous instruire ce que vous deviez savoir théoriquement parlant sur les patroni.

Derrière Tay, quelqu'un ricana à la mention de ladite enseignante. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Narcissa, responsable du gloussement et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Cette femme était complètement folle, souffla la Serpentard pour répondre. Elle croyait qu'il y avait une conspiration de gobelins et gnomes avec pour but de prendre le pouvoir sur le monde entier !

Le jeune homme pouffa.

-Mr Prerthor ?

L'interpellé se retourna vivement.

-Comme je ne connais pas l'enseignement à Nibelungen je voudrais savoir si vous avez déjà travaillé sur les patroni.

Le voyageur temporel se mit à réfléchir à tout vitesse afin de trouver une réponse plausible à cette question.

-Oui, répondit-il alors, songeant que la vérité lui permettrait de se faire moins remarquer qu'un mensonge. En troisième année.

-Si tôt ? s'étonna Lowell. Vous avez étudiez la pratique également ?

-Oui.

-Pouvez-vous nous montrer ?

A cette question, Tay réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait le meilleur choix. Il ne pouvait pas montrer son patronus sans risquer de se dévoiler : les Maraudeurs reconnaîtraient forcément Cornedrue. Comment faire ? Se traitant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, le jeune homme saisit sa baguette. Il ne fallait pas que son patronus prenne la forme d'animagus de son père. Mais désirer qu'il ne le ferait pas suffirait-il ?

-_Spero patronum_ !

En prononçant la formule, Tay ferma les yeux. Des Ah ! et des Oh ! se firent entendre et le jeune homme se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Il eut alors la surprise de se trouver entouré d'un nuage de fumée argentée scintillante qui semblait formait une bulle de protection autour de lui. Jamais son patronus n'avait fait ça. Mais il n'y réfléchit pas vraiment, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que Cornedrue n'était pas apparu. Et en même temps, il sentit au fond de lui une pointe de regret qu'il réprima rapidement.

-Très impressionnant ! le félicita Lowell, dont on pouvait voir qu'il était agréablement surpris. Je ne pensais pas que l'un de vous ait déjà un tel niveau. Observez tous bien le patronus de Mr Prerthor. C'est un acte de magie avancée. Il est probable que vous ne parveniez pas tous là. Certains sorciers n'y arrivent jamais. D'autres ne vont pas plus loin que quelques ronds de fumée. Pour cette superbe démonstration, j'ajoute vingt points à Serpentard. Merci Mr Prerthor.

Le nuage disparut et Harry regretta définitivement Cornedrue alors que derrière lui, Lucius s'enorgueillait des points gagnés. Cela agaça définitivement Tay.

-Bien, Mr Prerthor, vous m'assisterez puisque vous n'avez apparemment plus rien à apprendre – ou plus grand-chose.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il sentit des regards mauvais dans son dos, surtout du coté Gryffondor mais n'y prêta aucune attention : après sa deuxième année, il était vacciné. Le professeur donna ses instructions et chacun se lança à prononcer la formule. Alors qu'ils s'entraînaient, Lowell se tourna vers Tay.

-Pourquoi avez-vous empêché votre patronus de se former complètement ? s'enquit-il sans détour.

Son élève sursauta.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous… commença celui-ci.

Son enseignant le fit taire d'un geste.

-Il n'y a à mon sens qu'une seule explication à votre action : vous ne voulez pas montrer la forme de votre patronus pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Les deux interlocuteurs se défièrent du regard. Tay regretta finalement que Lowell soit bon professeur. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à l'enseignant ?

Ce fut celui-ci qui lui offrit la solution.

-Pour le moment je vais décider de vous faire confiance, Mr Prerthor. Mais sachez que je vous ai à l'œil. J'espère que j'ai raison de ne pas douter de vous.

-Si mon blason était rouge et or et non vert et argent, seriez-vous aussi peu confiant ? siffla le Serpentard, agacé.

Lowell se tendit.

-M'accuseriez-vous d'être partial ? demanda-t-il, cassant.

-Je pose une simple question, fit simplement le voyageur temporel.

Le silence s'imposa entre les deux sorciers. Le professeur observa son élève avec attention.

-Serpentard, Gryffondor ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, cela ne change pas que vous cherchez à cacher quelque chose, Mr Prerthor, et qu'en cela je ne peux pas vous faire entièrement confiance, nous sommes d'accord ? Mais pour le moment je n'ai, c'est vrai, pas de raison de douter de vous. Reprenons donc.

Sur ce, l'homme se retourna vers ses élèves dont aucun n'était parvenu à la moindre fumerole. Tay s'approcha de Faryel.

-Concentre toi sur un évènement heureux, conseilla-t-il.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela le jeune homme.

Le Survivant le regarda, surpris. Mais il reprenait déjà la parole.

-Un évènement heureux, c'est ça. Bon, et après ?

-Penses-y très fort et prononce la formule, dirigea Tay.

Son ami s'exécuta et un petit nuage de fumée argentée s'échappa de sa baguette.

-Bien, Mr MacDaimoo ! félicita Lowell. Mr Prerthor, je vois que vous êtes un bon enseignant. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Quelques instants passèrent et de la fumée apparut à son tour auprès de Remus. Au bout d'une heure et demi, tout le monde (ou presque) avait un peu de vapeur couleur argent près de lui. Mais aucun n'arrivait à reproduire le bouclier scintillant de Tay.

-C'est très bien, affirma le professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à un résultat aussi bon en un cours. Mes félicitations à tous. Un paquet de Chocogrenouilles vous attend dans la Grande Salle. Cela vous requinquera.

C'est dans un joyeux tintamarre que les élèves sortirent de la classe.

¤¤¤

Ce soir-là, comme la plupart depuis un certain temps, Faryel et Tay se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Le premier tenait un livre dans la main et affichait un air concentré. Son ami était assis sur une multitude de coussins, attendant sagement.

-Bon, alors à ce stade, il va falloir que tu découvres quel est ton animal.

Le Serpentard était tendu alors qu'il parlait au Survivant.

-Pour ça, il faut que tu tombes en transe mais c'est dangereux… Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire, Prerthor ?

-Ouais, affirma l'interrogé, tout de même assez tendu. Et tu sais, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Tay maintenant. Au point où on en est…

-C'pas faux. Alors appelle moi Faryel et pour l'amour de Merlin, sois prudent ! D'après ce bouquin, certains sorciers ne sont jamais ressortis de la transe.

Le voyageur temporel approuva de la tête. Son ami se mit à lui lire les instructions d'une voix quand même légèrement tremblante malgré son regard assuré. Tay s'exécuta. Il mit longtemps avant de parvenir à entrer dans l'état second décrit par le manuel.

_Il regardait autour de lui. Tout était entièrement sombre dans ce lieu… D'ailleurs quel était ce lieu ? Son regard fut attiré par une faible lumière. _

_-Harry ? _

_Il entendit une voix faible. Il avait l'impression de la connaître. _

_-Harry ?_

_La voix était non seulement faible mais également douloureuse. Le susnommé ressentit brusquement une impression d'urgence. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers l'étincelle. _

_Un gémissement l'inquiéta encore plus. Et soudain il vit une silhouette allongée sur le sol._

_-Suam ?! s'exclama-t-il. _

_La Gardienne releva les yeux vers elle. Une profonde plaie parcourait son visage, répandant son sang sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle alors qu'elle allait parler._

_-Ne dites rien. Je… je vais vous soigner… _

_-Non ! le contredit-elle dans un murmure. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je… j'ai essayé de les arrêter mais… _

_Elle se mit à tousser en crachotant du sang. _

_-Suam !_

_-J'ai intercepté votre transe pour… pour vous prévenir… Quelqu'un… quelqu'un a perturbé le court du temps. Des… des Gardiens sont morts… Harry, je ne sais… je ne sais pas où ils sont allés ni qui ils étaient, mais je t'en pris, sois… sois prudent. _

_Elle cracha du sang en affichant un air douloureux. _

_-Suam… _

_-Il n'y a rien à faire pour moi… Il faudra… il faudra que tu trouves un autre Gardien pour t'aider… Je suis désolée… tellement désol…_

_Sa tête tomba sur le coté et elle se tut définitivement. _

_-Non !! _NON !!!

Il se redressa brusquement, transpirant à grosse goutte. Faryel était agenouillé près de lui. Il était assez pâle.

-Tay ? Comment vas-tu ?

Il semblait réellement inquiet.

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ? bredouilla le Survivant, sentant ses idées encore confuses.

-Tu étais à peine entré en transe que… que tu t'es mit à t'agiter dans tous les sens. Que s'est-il passé ?

L'espace d'un instant, Harry pensa à dire la vérité à son ami, mais il repoussa l'idée. Il n'avait pas le droit d'impliquer le jeune homme dans cette histoire.

-Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai du… j'ai du faire une erreur. Ça va aller maintenant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Suam était morte et quelqu'un d'autre avait fait un voyage dans le temps. Mais vers quel espace temporel ? Il serra son poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans d'autres indices. Le seul moyen était de suivre le dernier conseil de la Gardienne : trouver un de ses semblables afin d'obtenir de l'aide. Mais comment ? A son arrivée, le professeur Dumbledore lui-même avait été étonné et l'existence des Gardiens était à peine plus d'un mythe. Comment les trouver dans ces circonstances ?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, observa Faryel en tendant à Tay une plaquette de chocolat.

Celui-ci approuva de la tête en mordant dedans.

-Rentrons au dortoir, fit le brun.

Déjà, le voyageur temporel se relevait.

-Hé, Faryel ? fit-il.

L'interpellé se tourna vers son ami. Tay sourit.

-Merci de t'en faire pour moi.

-Andouille ! s'exclama le Serpentard. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Ils se mirent à rire. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment il s'était ainsi reproché de Faryel. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le savoir. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'il s'agissait du plus sympathique des Serpentards de son année mais… Et bien il ne savait pas vraiment ni quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi il s'était lié avec le jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules. Quelle importance au fond ? Toujours était-il qu'il aimé bien le jeune sorcier…

¤¤¤

James était dans une colère noire. Ce Prerthor lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Pourquoi réussissait-il mieux que lui ? Le Maraudeur avait bien fait celui qui ne remarquait pas, mais il avait bien vu. Bien vu comment Lily regardait le nouveau.

-Merde !

Le jeune homme tapa dans un arbre.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, James ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Sirius se tenait derrière lui, l'air inquiet.

-Je sais pas… souffla l'interrogé.

Il ferma les yeux, fatigué.

-J'ai fait une prophétie la semaine dernière, dit-il.

L'animagus chien ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? fit-il, sidéré.

-Je…

Le jeune Potter posa sa main sur son front. Ainsi ce n'était pas vraiment Prerthor, même s'il agaçait profondément le Gryffondor, qui était le fond du problème… Cette histoire de prophétie le hantait toujours.

-Je ne sais pas, reprit-il. Je… je ne voulais pas et…

Il soupira.

-Quelqu'un était là ? demanda Sirius.

-Evans.

-Evans ? répéta le futur parrain de Harry de plus en plus ahuri.

-Oui, Evans !

James semblait tout à coup très énervé.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là, elle n'a rien écouté !

-Qu'as-tu dit ? se risqua son meilleur ami.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle l'a écrit je crois, mais je n'ai pas voulu le lire…

Sirius approuva de la tête. Il comprenait ce que devait ressentir l'autre Maraudeur tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Il n'avait jamais et ne serait jamais confronté à ce que James avait vécu. Il secoua la tête.

-Ecoute Jamesie, fit-il aussi joyeusement que possible, pourquoi on préparerait pas une bonne blague ? Pas uniquement pour les Serpentards, pour tout le monde ! Ça te ferait du bien !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Ecoute le docteur Sirius ! Il sait de quoi il parle, décréta unilatéralement le susnommé. Allons-y !

James leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit son ami avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

¤¤¤

Au sourire des Maraudeurs, le lendemain matin, Harry sentit venir de loin l'embrouille. Il avait, après tout, côtoyé pendant cinq les jumeaux, autoproclamé héritiers des Maraudeurs, et pouvait ainsi sentir les blagues à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et les quatre farceurs étaient apparemment très fiers de leur petite dernière.

-Danger à l'horizon, objecta une voix calme.

Tay se retourna vers Morgane. Elle regardait elle aussi les quatre Gryffondors.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pondus cette fois, fit-elle.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune curiosité dans sa voix. Comme si elle se sentait extérieure à tout ça. Elle faisait pensé aux zombies que Harry avait parfois vu dans les films idiots de son cousin. Il grimaça et préféra s'éloigner de la vert et argent. Il s'assit à sa place, à coté d'un Faryel enjoué qui n'avait apparemment pas remarquer le petit manège du Quatuor Infernal comme les appelait Soleilla.

Prudent, Tay regarda autour de lui. La nourriture et les boissons semblaient sans danger. Où était l'arnaque ? Une action à retardement ? Ou autre chose ?

Il y eu soudain un craquement sonore au dessus des têtes. Tout le monde tourna le regard vers le plafond enchanté. Il affichait un ciel étoilé particulièrement beau, mais le Survivant sentait que ce qui allait suivre ne serait certainement pas à son goût. Les étoiles, en effet, semblèrent tout à coup se mettre à tomber vers le sol. Ainsi, des bulles lumineuses chutèrent vers les élèves, explosant à leur contact avec le sol en un liquide gluant.

Ç'aurait déjà été assez désagréable si cela s'était arrêté là, mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les élèves éclaboussés par l'étrange mélange se retrouvèrent vite transformés en divers animaux.

C'est ainsi que la Grande Salle de Poudlard devint une joyeuse ménagerie. Lily, sous l'apparence d'un moineau tentait vainement de s'en prendre à un James devenu un lion paisible et amusé par le situation. Sirius était un superbe paon, Harry songea qui ça lui allait très bien. Peter devenu une hyène, riait bêtement, là encore le Survivant trouva la transformation très réussie. Remus s'était changé en faucon et observait la scène depuis les hauteurs.

Parmi les Serpentards, Morgane était devenue une jument et broutait calmement quelques carottes qui se trouvaient sur la table. Lucius, un boa, vociférait des insultes que seul Tay, étant fourchelangue, pouvait comprendre, et qui étaient particulièrement imagées. Faryel, fidèle à sa condition de chamois grimpait partout, agaçant Severus, devenu un ours alors que Narcissa, changée en perroquet bavardait avec une Nina libellule et un Jonathan kangourou, qui ne comprenaient d'ailleurs certainement rien.

A sa grande surprise, le voyageur temporel remarqua qu'il était devenu un jeune cerf – peut-être une coïncidence puisque les transformations des Maraudeurs ne correspondaient pas à leur forme animagus.

Il vit passer un poussin qu'il aurait bien été incapable d'identifier et sentit un rossignol se poser sur un de ses andouillers. Qui était-ce ? C'était une bonne question.

A la table des professeurs, Lowell était devenu un beau tigre et grognait après Holup, changé en lapin. McGonagall, en cocker, semblait assez sensible au sens de l'humour de ses élèves et leur aboyait dessus – au sens propre bien entendu. Le professeur Dumbledore observait de ses yeux de colombe amusés la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux alors que Daniel Ferrity, en bon caméléon se fondait avec le paysage. Changée en mouton, Narian mangeait sans y penser la nappe et Aston se faisait la toilette, comme tout chat qui se respecte.

Ce n'était qu'un petit exemple de la ménagerie qu'était devenu Poudlard. Et ce furent les seuls que le Survivant reconnu. L'infirmière, heureusement épargnée par ce « déluge animal » ne put rien faire et il fallut attendre une journée entière pour que les effets cessent. Bien entendu les cours furent annulés.

Mais Tay adora l'expérience. D'abord, et certainement surtout, parce que ça lui donna une idée de ce que son père voyait, et ensuite parce qu'être un cerf était très agréable… Finalement, même si le but de leur action était de remonter le moral à James, les maraudeur le remontèrent aussi et sans le savoir un voyageur temporel…

* * *

_**Bon alors, kiwoui semble complètement perdu, donc quelques petites réponses :**_

_**Le meilleur ami de Soleilla c'est William Carter (serdaigle) et il a le béguin pour Nina Mally (serpentard). Concernant Sacha O'Connell (gryffondor) c'est Jonathan Harsiesis (serpentard) qui semble être amoureux d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas très important pour le moment et ne vous en faites pas si vous êtes plusieurs à vous poser ces questions, vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure. **_

_**Courage à tout ceux qui se perdent, ça va devenir de plus en plus clair petit à petit ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à nous demander si vous ne comprenez pas bien, nous vous expliquerons en détail (dans la limite du possible).**_

_**Le prochain épisode sera un appendice traitant d'un des personnages secondaires. Je vous laisse deviner lequel ! (Même si je pense que vous ne trouverez pas :)**_

_**Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Nous sommes vraiment ravies d'avoir passé la barre des 100 reviews !!!!! **_

_**MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !!!**_

_**Rori et Eterna**_


	11. Appendice 1 : Fanélëa

**Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps**

* * *

_**Résumé**__ : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour d'obscures raisons. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents le Survivant découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. Après avoir fait connaissance avec la mystérieuse Soleilla, notre héros, sous le pseudonyme de Tay, décide d'entrer à Serpentard, se lie d'amitié avec Lily et se brouille avec les Maraudeurs. Il fait un rêve sur « celle qui est deux mais qui est une » qu'il oublie le lendemain matin. Parallèlement, James fait ce qui semble être une prophétie en présence de Lily… Tay décide de devenir animagus avec l'aide de Faryel mais lors de sa transe, il assiste à la mort de Suam, la Gardienne du Temps et apprend que quelqu'un d'autre à fait un voyage temporel vers une destination inconnue. _

* * *

_**Un petit ajout pour fêter le dépassement des 100 reviews ! Ce chapitre est un peu extérieur à l'histoire mais nous pensons qu'il éclairera pas mal de vos interrogations !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette fic, ce chapitre leur est dédié ! Continuez ;)**_

* * *

**Appendice 1 : Fanélëa**

Fanélëa était née un jour tout à fait banal, dans un hôpital sorcier de France. Sa mère était une jeune sorcière pleine de vie travaillant dans une modeste échoppe d'ingrédients en tout genre – pas tous très légaux par ailleurs. Son père était un moldu assez simple dont la vie se partageait entre la demeure familiale et le zoo dans lequel il était vétérinaire.

Bref, une vie banale, pour une jeune fille assez simple. Elle était promise à entrer à Beauxbâtons si elle développait, à l'instar de sa mère, des pouvoirs magiques, sinon, élève moyenne, elle entrerait dans un collège moldu des environs.

Sa vie semblait donc toute tracée. Son père espérait qu'elle serait comme lui dénuée de pouvoirs magiques : il aimait certes sa femme de tout son cœur, mais la magie était pour lui un peu trop bizarre. Sa mère, quand à elle, affirmait qu'elle serait une grande sorcière et l'éduquait dans ce sens.

Dans les histoires du monde magique qui lui étaient racontées, la fillette aimait par-dessus tout les dragons. Sa mère l'avait bien entendue mise en garde : il s'agissait d'animaux féroces que l'on ne pouvait dresser, mieux valait qu'elle prenne un chat, une chouette ou un crapaud. Cette dernière proposition ne plaisait guère à son père, d'ailleurs.

Elle avait donc oublié sa fascination pour ces reptiles et avait prit un chat, qu'elle avait affectueusement appelé Gratouille.

La vie suivait son cours normal, les jours succédant aux mois et aux années…

Pour fêter son dixième anniversaire, ses parents décidèrent d'un voyage en Hongrie où ils avaient des amis sorciers. Cette destination avait un peu inquiétait son père, la situation politique du pays n'étant pas très bonne, mais sa femme l'avait rassuré : ils allaient dans la partie sorcière du pays qui n'avait pas le moindre problème. Aucun mage noir n'était apparu depuis longtemps et l'économie n'était en rien le cœur du monde magique, l'URSS pouvait donc difficilement l'influencer.

L'endroit semblait fantastique aux yeux de la fillette. Elle se régala, jouant avec des enfants du pays sans le moindre problème de langue – merci aux sortilèges de traductions.

Finalement, sa vie était celle d'une enfant heureuse, épanouie et bien dans sa peau. Elle marchait, entourée de ses parents et des amis de ceux-ci lorsque se produit cet évènement qui devait à jamais changer son existence. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qui se serrait passé si elle n'avait pas été là ce jour-là. Mais finalement c'était certainement sans importance…

Elle se souvenait de cette affaire avec une netteté surprenante, elle n'était alors qu'une enfant. Elle marchait donc avec eux au moment où un cri strident se fit entendre. Tout le monde se mit à courir autour d'eux. Il y eut des cris, certains de terreurs, d'autres d'avertissements. Tout cela était très trouble dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

Mais elle se souvenait clairement d'avoir vu une forme gigantesque passer au dessus d'elle et se poser dans un nuage d'épaisse fumée. Elle se souvenait d'un grand œil jaune et des bras de sa mère autour de elle. Ils tremblaient. Mais Fanélëa n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, elle se sentait attirée par cet animal immense. Ses écailles rugueuses, ses cornes couleur bronze et sa queue pourvue d'épines ne l'impressionnaient qu'à moitié. Elle regardait sa pupille dorée. Il n'était pas dangereux, il ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle le savait. Il avait mal…

Elle tenta de s'approcher mais l'étreinte de sa mère se resserra, lui interdisant tout mouvement.

Des hommes vêtus étrangement se précipitèrent sur la bête. Fanélëa cria douloureusement lorsqu'un sort atteint l'œil de l'animal. C'était comme si elle sentait sa douleur.

-Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle ave désespoir.

Un des agresseurs se tourna vers elle. Son visage était ridé et ses yeux semblaient perdre peu à peu leur couleur, il devait être très vieux, avait songé l'enfant. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment pour le moment.

-Arrêtez, vous lui faites mal ! répéta-t-elle.

Un autre homme la regarda. Lui était plus jeune…

-Madame, dit-il à sa mère, éloignez cette enfant de là, ce dragon est dangereux.

-Non ! protesta Fanélëa en échappant à l'étreinte maternelle et en ignorant les ordres de son père.

Elle s'élança vers l'animal mais une poigne ferme la souleva du sol comme une plume : le jeune homme.

-Lâchez moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se débattant comme une diablesse. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il a mal ! Je dois l'aider ! LÂCHEZ MOI !!!

Le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle.

-Dis moi, demanda-t-il gentiment, où a-t-il mal d'après toi ?

Fanélëa le regarda en cillant. Quelle question étrange. Cela se voyait pourtant très bien, cet homme ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir comprit !

-À l'aile ! fit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence en la désignant.

L'ancien se tourna vers son collège qui tenait toujours la fillette au dessus du sol.

-Regardez son aile gauche, ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme sembla dubitatif mais s'exécuta, prenant pour cela un drôle d'objet. La surprise se peint sur son visage.

-Il a un corps étranger d l'aile, s'écria-t-il, incrédule.

Aussitôt, les autres hommes s'employèrent à retirer l'objet qui faisait souffrir le martyr l'animal. Profitant de l'ébahissement de son geôlier, Fanélëa en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'au dragon. Celui-ci semblait quelque peu calmé mais demeurait extrêmement dangereux. La fillette entendit sa mère crier quelque chose mais elle ne comprit pas quoi. Déjà elle posait la main sur le museau pointu de la bête.

-Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle en le caressant.

Le spectacle devait être renversant, mais cette époque-là, l'enfant n'en avait pas conscience. L'animal devait bien faire une douzaine de mètre et Fanélëa n'avait jamais était très grande. Pourtant, alors qu'elle flattait ses naseaux desquels pouvaient sortir une véritable fournaise, le dragon semblait complètement soumis.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire qui accentua les rides de ses yeux.

-Je ne pensais pas revoir un tel spectacle de mon vivant ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? lui demanda-t-on.

-Cette jeune fille est une Dompteuse.

En entendant cela, Fanélëa s'était tournée. Une Dompteuse ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Elle ne l'avait appris que plus tard, après qu'à grand renfort de patience, le vieil homme ait convaincu sa mère qu'elle n'était pas une enfant comme les autres et qu'il allait lui falloir un enseignement spécial qu'aucune école de sorcellerie ne dispensait. Elle était alors devenu la disciple d'un dénommé Luke Romavski, un vieux Dompteur que les années avaient voûté mais dont l'œil était toujours aussi vif qu'au premier jour.

Fanélëa avait alors apprit que les dragons étaient liés à elle et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle pouvait les comprendre. Ce qui s'était passé en Hongrie avec le Magyar à pointes n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

En tant que Dompteuse, elle pouvait se faire obéir des dragons, les comprendre, parler avec eux. De plus, sa magie était différente de celle des sorciers ordinaires, elle était profondément liée aux reptiles volants.

Elle avait aussi étudier les différentes races de dragons pour découvrir ses propres affinités – elle préférait définitivement des Magyars même si ses goûts surprenaient Luke.

Ce dernier lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses, théoriques et pratiques. Elle passa dix années avec lui, se détachant peu à peu du monde qu'elle connaissait jusque là, de ses parents. Ils ne pouvaient pas la comprendre, pensait-elle. Luke et les dragons devinrent sa nouvelle famille, et elle s'en contenta parfaitement. Le vieil homme lui expliqua que le terme de Dompteur par lequel il était appelé n'était pas totalement juste. Contrairement à ce qui était cru par la majorité des sorciers, elle ne devait pas penser qu'elle avait tout pouvoir sur les dragons.

Certes, il lui obéirait, mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un échange. Les dragons ne pouvaient en aucune façon tuer un Dompteur. Parallèlement, celui-ci était soumis à la même règle, mais pouvait toutefois donner un ordre tout en sachant qu'il se terminerait par la mort du dragon. Le lien était donc inégal, mais il n'en restait as moins un lien. De plus, une action malveillant et volontaire d'un Dompteur envers un des reptiles volants emporterait toujours de graves conséquences : la mort d'un dragon était quelque chose de très mauvais pour la magie.

Tout cela, Fanélëa le comprit, et comprit également que seul un de ces semblables pouvait réellement saisir toute la mesure de cette règle tacite. Ce n'était pas du racisme, elle ne se considérait pas comme supérieure aux autres, simplement différente. Et elle savait que certaines de ces différences l'éloigneraient à jamais des autres, mais elles faisaient aussi sa richesse.

C'est pendant sa vingtième que Luke décida de terminer sa formation. Elle était depuis bien longtemps plus puissante que lui, mais il l'avait jusque là jugée trop jeune pour recevoir son ultime enseignement, à tort ou à raison, il ne le savait pas.

Cette nouvelle surprit la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il existait très peu de Dompteur – pas plus d'une dizaine dans le monde et encore moins ayant reçu une formation adéquate. Quelle pouvait-elle bien être cette chose que Luke tenait tant à lui apprendre.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entra réellement dans le monde magique. Son mentor décéda peu de temps après et elle le pleura entourée de nombreux autres. Désormais, elle faisait partie de la Confrérie des Huit.

Jamais Fanélëa n'aurait pensé devenir une consœur, elle s'en jugeait indigne. Mais pourtant, cela lui avait été proposé, à sa grande surprise. Elle n'avait certainement pas, même après sa nomination prit conscience de sa puissance et de sa force, Luke avait toujours été très exigeant avec elle et elle était d'une nature modeste.

Elle avait donc pris sa place dans la Confrérie avec une certaine insouciance. Elle avait apprit à composer avec chacun des Peuples composant cet ensemble assez hétéroclite.

Les Elfes, fiers et polis, parfois un peu hypocrites à son goût, mais d'une fidélité sans bornes dans leurs serments, très attachés à leur fierté.

Les Gardiens du Temps, souvent absents et très puissants, parlant le moins possible et ne s'immisçant presque jamais des affaires des mortels.

Les Centaures, prophétiques et sibyllins, n'aimant pas se mêler aux autres peuples, comme les Elfes d'ailleurs, mais toutefois un peu moins discret que ces derniers vis-à-vis des sorciers.

Les Walkyries, impétueuses et droites, gardiennes de la mort pleines de contradictions et assez imprévisibles, elles étaient incroyablement impudiques et pouvaient être de fantastiques compagnes festives.

Les Nymphes, belles et naturelles, rejetaient toutes formes de violence, préférant se fondre à la nature les entourant, danser et chanter, mais pouvait être impitoyables en cas d'offense commises à leur encontre.

Les Gobelins, logiques et implacables, semblaient toujours se servir de leur raison pour analyser les faits en présence, Fanélëa se demandait franchement s'ils ressentaient des sentiments.

Les Licornes, pures et majestueuses, n'étaient des créatures comme les autres. Vivant au loin, dans un univers mystique qui ne semblait accessible qu'à elles seules, elles ne s'intéressaient que rarement aux affaires de ce bas monde, mais étaient de très bon conseil lorsqu'elles le faisaient.

Et enfin des Dompteurs, comme elle.

Il arrivait, dans des cas exceptionnel que la Confrérie accueille un neuvième membre. Cela n'arrivait que durant des temps troublés et chacun souhaitait que cela ne se produise pas. Mais Fanélëa sentait que bientôt, les Dix Familles, seuls sorciers acceptaient sans problème par toutes les Peuples, viendraient rejoindre les confrères.

Voldemort…

Tel était le nom, que beaucoup n'osaient prononcé, de celui qui ferait revenir le neuvième membre. Cet homme devenait chaque jour plus dangereux. Héritier de Salazar Serpentard il pensait que sa mission était de rétablir une lignée de sangs purs. Pour cela il ne reculait devant rien. Tuant sans vergogne.

Certes, il n'était pas le premier mage noir observait par la Confrérie, mais il était le premier depuis longtemps à l'inquiéter. Fanélëa n'aimait pas ça, en tant que sang-mêlé en comprenait la détresse des sorciers, et pour la première fois depuis des années, se sentait poche d'eux.

Cet homme était dangereux et devait être arrêté. Mais les Centaures étaient formels : seul l'Elu pouvait faire cela. Alors il allait falloir attendre… La Dompteuse n'aimait pas cela, mais elle ne pouvait aller contre, c'était ainsi. Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Ce lieu était, même si les sorciers n'en avaient pas conscience, un des plus magiques du monde, ce qui expliquait la concentration de membres des Peuples dans cet endroit.

Elle avait observé de loin le château de Poudlard pour s'assurer que les jeunes élèves ne courraient pas de risques. Et puis un soir, les autres étaient venus…

-Le destin est en marche, avait dit Hera'a. L'Elu est ici…

Hera'a était un Centaure, membre du Haut Conseil de la Confrérie et chef de son troupeau, il était connu pour sa sagesse mais manqué, à l'avis de Fanélëa d'indulgence.

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'insurgea Spirilaë. Si il était né nous l'aurions sentit !

Disant cela, elle agita ses ailes translucides avec un air crispé. La petite fée était inquiète. Les fées n'étaient pas à proprement parlé des consoeurs, mais elles étaient si proches des Nymphes, qu'on les considérait souvent comme faisant partie de ce peuple.

-C'est parce qu'il n'est pas né, Spirilaë, intervint l'Elfe Al'gorar. Il vient du futur.

-Le futur ? hoqueta Spirilaë. C'est un Gardien ?

Cette question avait brûlé les lèvres de Fanélëa, après tout elle savait, comme tout le monde, que seuls les Gardiens pouvaient voyager à travers les époques.

-Non, déclara Hera'a. Non. Mais c'est une Gardienne qui l'a envoyé ici.

-Que faisons-nous ?

C'était une bonne question, la Dompteuse attendait avec attention la réponse.

-Pour le moment rien, fit Atlantéa, les Anges sont déjà là et le surveillent.

-Atlantéa, tu es celle parmi nous qui connais le mieux les Anges, que penses-tu que nous devons faire ?

Il fallait savoir que la susnommée était une Walkyrie très puissante faisant partit de l'entourage de la Reine-Guerrière régnante.

-Nous méfier d'eux, exposa-t-elle, les desseins des Anges ne s'accordent pas forcement avec les notre et leurs méthodes sont… pff… désespérantes ! Mais le pire est qu'elles peuvent tout de même être efficaces.

L'histoire voulait que les Anges aient fait parti des Huit mais s'en soit détaché pour des raisons obscures, notamment ne plus avoir à accepter les avis des autres et être entièrement libres de leurs mouvements. Cela expliquait l'hostilité de la Confrérie envers eux.

–Je pense que le meilleur moyen de nous assurer de garder le contrôle des évènements serait d'avoir quelqu'un à nous dans l'école, suggéra Izira, néréide de son état.

Les néréides étaient des Nymphes vivants principalement dans les montagnes – elles avaient de grandes affinités avec les glaces et les roches notamment, mais c'était tout ce que Fanélëa savait sur elle, elle ne les connaissait pas bien et avait donc du mal à se faire une idée sur elles.

-Je suis d'accord avec Izira, approuva Atlantéa. Mais il faut que cette personne se fasse passer pour une humaine. Pas question que quiconque apprenne notre prise de parti dans cette guerre !

-Est-ce bien possible ? intervint alors et pour la première fois, la jeune Dompteuse en regardant un à un ses interlocuteur. Je ne pense pas. Nous devrons tôt ou tard entrer en jeu, abattre nos cartes et dévoiler notre nature. Quoique vous vouliez c'est ainsi. Tous les camps devront en faire autant. Les Anges ne dérogerons pas à ça. Mais une chose est sûre : nous devons assurer notre position pour faire face au moment où cet enchevêtrement de petits complots deviendra une guerre ouverte. Nous devons agir par phase : d'abord nous implanter dans le territoire que nous voulons posséder – Poudlard en l'occurrence – puis éliminer les ennemis, même potentiels, qui s'y trouvent. Ainsi nous serons maîtres du territoire et nous aurons un avantage tactique sur l'ennemi.

L'entraînement quasi-militaire de Luke avait finalement porté ses fruits, malgré le désespoir du défunt Dompteur qui avait assuré que son élève serait toujours un cœur d'artichaut – la jeune fille trouvait qu'il exagérait sur ce sujet.

-Je reconnais bien là la Dompteuse que tu es Fanélëa. Mais tu as raison, nous agirons ainsi.

-Merci Al'gorar, dit-elle simplement. Mais il faut choisir ceux d'entre nous qui exécuterons la première phase.

-J'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus… répondit l'Elfe avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ce sourire ne plaisait guère à son interlocutrice. Elle n'aimait pas que le membre du beau Peuple, malgré son prestige, prenne les affaires en mains. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle était certes un membre du Haut Conseil, mais l'Elfe en était le Président, alors elle allait le laisser faire pour le moment et aviser après. Elle croisa le regard d'Atlantéa, la Walkyrie semblait en être venue à choisir la même ligne de conduite.

En attendant que toute décision soit prise sur le sujet, Fanélëa avait décidé de rester surveiller discrètement l'école de sorcellerie.

Elle avait donc prit le parti d'observer de loin celui qui lui avait été présenté comme l'Elu. C'était ce qu'elle faisait ce jour-là, perchée sur une haute branche à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Il lui avait semblé aller mal au début mais l'arrivée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux lui avait redonné le sourire.

Fanélëa l'observait sans mot. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'un si jeune homme doive porter un tel fardeau. Bien qu'elle n'ait qu'une dizaine d'année de plus que lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un enfant portant sur ses épaules une charge trop lourde.

Elle secoua la tête, décidant de sortir de ses pensées. Luka avait raison, elle était un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Après tout, elle n'atait pas là pour s'appitoyer sur le sort d'un elu mais pour s'assurer qu'il puisse accomplir sa mission pour le bien de la Confrérie. _C'est affreusement égoïste_, observa-t-elle mentalement.

Elle se figea soudainement et se retourna brusquement. Elle grimaça, mécontente en découvrant qui se trouvait derrière elle, flottant dans le ciel.

-Que veux-tu, Ange ?

Comme tout membre de la Confrérie, elle était très hostile envers le peuple ailé. Elle les trouvait un peu trop égocentré à son goût, entre autres défauts. Peut-être était-elle injuste. Le préjugés n'étaient pas une bonne chose…

-Je te retourne la question, Dompteuse.

Il fallait quand même admettre qu'il manquait de savoir-vivre celui-là ! Il commençait à sérieusement agacer la jeune femme. Ils se défièrent du regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas très discret, Ange Cloragorë et Dompteuse Fanélëa.

Les deux susnommés sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Adossée contre un arbre non loin de là, se tenait une élève de l'école, les bras croisés.

-Cet endroit n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour vous, prévint-elle sans agressivité.

L'ange soupira bruyamment et s'en fut à grands battements d'ailes vers la Forêt Interdite. Fanélëa le regarda faire avec un certain amusement. Vois un Ange se faire clouer le bec était un vrai plaisir. Elle ne se tourna vers la nouvelle venue.

-Qui êtes-vous pour nous connaître ? s'enquit-elle simplement curieuse.

Une sorcière normale n'aurait pas du pouvoir le voir. Celle-ci sourit avec amusement.

-Je ne suis que la Préfète-en-Chef de cette école, fit-elle. Et je dois, en tant que telle, m'assurer de la bonne marche de cet établissement. Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce que la Dompteuse comprenait, c'était que la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait être. Mais elle ne savait rien d'autre… les mystère lui avaient toujours plus, cette Préfète-en-Chef en était un qu'elle prendrait plaisir à découvrir. Mais pour le moment, elle décida de capituler.

-Je n'avais en aucun cas l'intension de semer le trouble ici, dit-elle avec simplicité, mais je n'ai pas non plus à me justifier devant vous, signala-t-elle tout de même.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit. Fanélëa ne s'en étonna pas.

-C'est un fait reconnu, assura-t-elle. Bonne journée, Dompteuse !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en chantonnant gaiement. La consoeur la suivit du regard en silence. Elle allait devoir se méfier, cette fille ne semblait pas dangereuse pour l'Elu, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir, elle décida de garder un œil sur elle.

Mais pour l'instant, la présence de l'Ange l'inquiétait plus. Elle savait que le peuple ailé pouvait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, même s'il devait lui aussi vouloir la fin de Voldemort. _Les vieilles rancunes sont tenaces_, se dit-elle. En tout cas, elle devait au plus vite prévenir ses confrères de cette affaire.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver Al'gorar qui se montra fort intéressé.

-Ainsi donc ils sont entrés en scène. C'est plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu, mais pas dramatique.

_Allons donc !_ songea Fanélëa. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Elle n'aurait pas du en être surprise, d'ailleurs elle ne l'était pas. Elle trouvait simplement cette manie de tout prévoir toujours à l'avance assez embarrassante.

-Je pense que le mieux et encore d'aller les voir.

La proposition de l'Elfe surpris tellement la Dompteuse qu'elle s'en étouffa. L'idée n'était toutefois pas mauvaise. Les deux confrères se s'employèrent donc à contacter le peuple ailé.

Il leur fallut attendre deux jours pour recevoir une réponse sous la forme d'une délégation. Une Ange vint vers eux, se présentant comme Arty'rëa, envoyée des Archanges qui étaient les quatre sages dirigeant ce peuple.

-Nous savons tous que l'Elu est venu ici par le biais d'un voyage temporel, exposa Al'gorar, nous voudrions savoir quelles sont vos intensions vis-à-vis de lui ?

L'Ange le regarda un instant en silence.

-Nous voulons qu'il accomplisse sa mission, répondit-elle avec simplicité.

-C'est également notre but, fit l'Elfe, j'espère donc que nous pourrons mettre nous différents de coté pour accomplir cette tache.

-Je ne le crois pas, le contredit Arty'rëa.

Fanélëa eut un soupir intérieur. Fichue indépendance angélique ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils détestent à ce point les alliances.

-C'est bien dommage, observa simplement Al'gorar, car si d'autres personnes ont profités du voyage…

-Ce n'est pas le cas, Elfe, le coupa l'Ange, et le mieux serait encore que vous nous laissiez faire, vous risquez de nous gêner.

La Dompteuse envisagea sérieusement de lancer un dragon qui se trouvait non loin de là sur la femme ailée, mais se contint, inutile d'envenimer les relations plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

La discussion ne fut pas longue et absolument pas construction avant que l'Ange s'en reparte vers ses cieux. Fanélëa décida qu'elle laisserait ce peuple là où il était et se concentrerait sur autre chose.

Elle s'en retourna donc à sa surveillance poudlardienne. Les jours devenaient pluvieux et n'arrangeaient rien à l'humeur maussade de la Dompteuse.

Elle regardait devant elle la silhouette du château de Poudlard se découper dans le ciel obscur de cette nuit de septembre. Elle se demandait comment les choses allaient évoluer. Pour le moment, personne ne bougeait. Chacun demeurant à sa place. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas réputé pour sa patience et l'entrée en scène des Gardiens du Temps brouillait toutes les prévisions. Combien de voyageurs temporels étaient venus lors de la dernière déchirure ? Seulement l'Elu comme le prétendait les Anges ? Ou d'autres l'avaient suivis ? Elle n'écartait certainement pas cette hypothèse, dotant plus que les Gardiens étaient aux abonnés absents, ne répondant aux appels aucuns des autres Peuples.

La Dompteuse soupira. Son inquiétude grandissait alors qu'elle veillait de loin sur l'école de magie. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Son intervention viendrait en son temps et elle devait pour l'instant simplement se montrer patiente. Et espérer que l'Elu ne fasse pas d'erreurs… Car, même s'il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas encore compte, il tenait la vie de milliards de personnes dans ses mains. En avait-il conscience ? Elle n'en était pas certainement.

De plus, elle redoutait une action idiote des Anges qui pourrait créer des problèmes. Bref, tout n'allait certainement pas pour le mieux.

-Es-tu inquiète, amie Fanélëa ?

La susnommée se retourna et vit son interlocuteur. Elle sourit. Discuter avec une Licorne ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal.

-Bonjour Horsyor. Que faites-vous ici ?

L'équidé à la pureté éblouissante s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu es dans la Forêt Interdite, amie Fanélëa. C'est un domaine où vivent les Licornes.

Elle approuva de la tête. C'était tout à fait logique. Luke lui aurai certainement tiré les oreilles s'il l'avait entendue poser une telle question.

-Excusez moi. La question était idiote. Je suis un peu… sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

-À cause de l'arrivée de l'Elu, je présume ?

Elle soupira profondément.

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'en pense les votre ?

La Licorne mâle tourna sa tête blanche vers le ciel. Entendre l'avis de son peuple était intéressant, d'autant plus qu'ils semblaient peu à peu sortir de leur isolement pour se mêler au monde réel – du moins ce que la Dompteuse pensait être le monde réel.

-Nous pensons que le temps ne doit être brouillé. Les actions de l'Elu formeront notre choix pour la guerre à venir.

-Je vois, fit simplement Fanélëa.

Cette réponse lui suffisait pour le moment. L'attente, voilà ce qui allait se passer pour le moment. Elle regarda l'école où les enfants se trouvaient, insouciants. Cette attente ne lui plaisait guère. Elle était pesante et la Dompteuse était une femme d'action. Mais en même temps, elle espérait qu'elle dure pour donner le temps à l'Elu d'être prêt…

Elle ferma les yeux, adressant une prière muette à des dieux en lesquels elle ne croyait pas.

Le calme avant la tempête…

* * *

_**Comme vous l'avez vu, ce chapitre traite uniquement de Fanélëa. Nous avons donc reprit plusieurs scènes d'autres chapitres pour vous les montrer sous un nouveau jour. Nous espérons que ce chapitre aura éclairé pas mal de vos interrogations. **_

_**Inutile de retenir tous les noms, même nous on les connaît pas tous ! Concentrez vous sur Fanélëa pour le moment ! **_

_**En attendant, nous espérons que cela vous a plut, puisque ce chapitre est un peu différent de autres. Nous en revenons à Harry au prochain !**_

_**En attendant, un petit sondage : **__**quel est votre personnage préféré dans cette fic ?**__** Vous pouvez voté pour n'importe lequel. On va faire un petit concours pendant quelques chapitres et on écrira un autre appendice sur le gagnant, donc à vos reviews !!!**_

_**Rori et Eterna**_

* * *

_**Petits extraits pour la mise en bouche !**_

_Tay les regarda faire d'un air froid puis se tourna vers Lily, qui se trouvait être la victime de ses condisciples. _

_-Ça va ? s'enquit-il. _

_La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle semblait plus en colère qu'inquiétée. _

_-Tout ça, c'est la faute de Potter ! affirma-t-elle, vindicative._

_Son interlocuteur cilla. _

_-Euh… Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais là, comme ça, à froid… euh… J'ai du mal à voir le rapport entre Malefoy et ses amis serpents et Potter. Le seul rapport que je vois entre eux c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, à la limite… _

_Le Serpentard affichait un air dubitatif. _

¤¤¤

_Le faux Serpentard n'eut aucun mal à saisir qu'il avait fait une bêtise en prenant la défense de Lily quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous les sixièmes années étaient là, et le jeune homme avait comme l'impression de se trouvait devant un tribunal en manque d'impartialité. Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir un peu mieux écouter Soleilla et ses conseils. _

_-Endoloris !_

¤¤¤

_Le Survivant regarda son ami. Il haussa les épaules. _

_-J'ai peut-être un peu ridiculisé cet abruti mais il y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat._

_MacDaimoo éclata de rire. _

_-Tu t'es tellement bien intégré au château que j'en oublie parfois que tu es nouveau. Alors je vais t'expliquer – j'aurais déjà du le faire. Il y a des règles au sein de Serpentard qu'il faut que tu connaisses et que tu respectes. Toutes les années ont leur chef et ces chefs sont eux-mêmes sous l'autorité d'un supérieur-chef._

_Tay regarda son compagnon avec une certaine incrédulité. _


	12. Où l’on parle règlement

**Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps**

_**Résumé**__ : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour d'obscures raisons. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents le Survivant découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. Après avoir fait connaissance avec la mystérieuse Soleilla, notre héros, sous le pseudonyme de Tay, décide d'entrer à Serpentard, se lie d'amitié avec Lily et se brouille avec les Maraudeurs. Il fait un rêve sur « celle qui est deux mais qui est une » qu'il oublie le lendemain matin. Parallèlement, James fait ce qui semble être une prophétie en présence de Lily… Tay décide de devenir animagus avec l'aide de Faryel mais lors de sa transe, il assiste à la mort de Suam, la Gardienne du Temps et apprend que quelqu'un d'autre à fait un voyage temporel vers une destination inconnue. _

**Chapitre X : Où l'on parle règlement **

La semaine qui souvit la blague des Maraudeurs fut assez calme. Mais lorsque revint l'horaire du double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – le précédent ayant été annulé pour cause animalière – Tay n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de s'y rendre.

-Puisque c'est la première fois que je vous revoie depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière, déclara Lowell pour ouvrir le cours, je tiens à féliciter les coupables pour ce bel acte de métamorphose mais les encourager à concentrer leurs efforts sur d'autres domaines plus… scolaires dirons-nous. Bien, reprenons notre étude des patroni à présent. J'aimerais voir vos progrès de la semaine…

C'est ainsi que l'année scolaire se poursuivie. Les patroni demandaient beaucoup de travail aux élèves de sixième année. C'est en les observant et en les aidant au court des semaines que Harry commença à saisir l'exploit que représentait de pouvoir avoir un patronus formé pour un élève de troisième année.

De temps en temps, le soir, lorsqu'il était seul, Tay faisait apparaître Cornedrue sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être juste pour être sûr qu'il était toujours là. Il se trouvait alors ridicule… mais recommençait quelques jours plus tard. Se traitant mentalement de sentimental, il poursuivait ses recherches sur les Gardiens – sans aucun succès jusque là !

En parlant de manque de résultat, ses entraînements pour devenir animagus n'étaient pas beaucoup plus concluants. Malgré ses propres efforts alliés à ceux de Faryel, le Survivant n'était toujours pas parvenu à connaître sa forme animale.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Halloween arriva. James et Lily avaient reprit leurs sempiternelles disputes, pour le grand désespoir de leur futur fils. Les Maraudeurs, toutefois, se tenaient plutôt tranquilles, sans doute avaient-ils reçu des menaces sérieuses (de McGonagall par exemple).

Bref, tout était parfaitement normal autour de Harry. Peut-être un peu trop normal à son goût d'ailleurs, mais il n'allait cependant pas se plaindre ! Juste espérer que ça continue. Mais toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle : la saison de Quidditch allait s'ouvrir le lendemain avec un match opposant les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. L'école était en pleine effervescence.

D'après Faryel, qui était apparemment un fan de Quidditch, les deux équipes se disputaient le titre depuis plusieurs années, gagnant par intermittence. Mais le jeune homme avait, à mi-voix, admit que l'équipe des rouges et ors était la meilleure.

Bref, un beau match en perspective.

En attendant, Harry revenait de la Bibliothèque Sacrée où il avait fait des recherches – infructueuses, ça va sans dire – lorsqu'il tomba un Lucius et ses comparses. Il songea à les éviter en passant par un autre couloir lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait là.

-Alors, comment ça va le petit moineau ? ricana Malefoy. Potter a bien choisit ton animal ! Un oisillon inoffensif qui n'a rien à faire dans une école de magie ! C'est bien ce que tu es, hein, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Le sang de Tay ne fit qu'un tour et il s'approcha du blond alors que celui-ci sortit sa baguette. Le voyageur temporel dut se retenir de ne pas envoyer son poing dans la face du Serpentard. Alors que ce dernier allait lancer un sort, le faux vert et argent s'interposa.

-Prerthor ! rugit Malefoy. A quoi tu joues ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, Malefoy, répliqua l'interrogé. Tu allais lancer un sort à une préfète ! Tu veux nous faire perdre des points ou quoi ?

Le susnommé sembla interloqué par la question. Il regarda quelques instants son condisciple d'un air mauvais. Crabbe, Goyles et Herkmann semblaient attendre le signal pour se ruer sur le Survivant. Mais contre toute attente, leur leader baissa sa baguette.

-Tu as de la chance d'être nouveau, Prerthor, siffla-t-il méchamment, mais je te préviens, il va falloir que tu apprennes et respectes les règles de Serpentard maintenant que tu es avec nous. Allons-y !

Il tourna les talons, suivit de près par ses compagnons. Tay les regarda faire d'un air froid puis se tourna vers Lily, qui se trouvait être la victime de ses condisciples.

-Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle semblait plus en colère qu'inquiétée.

-Tout ça, c'est la faute de Potter ! affirma-t-elle, vindicative.

Son interlocuteur cilla.

-Euh… Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais là, comme ça, à froid… euh… j'ai du mal à voir le rapport entre Malefoy et ses amis serpents et Potter. Le seul rapport que je vois entre eux c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, à la limite…

Le Serpentard affichait un air dubitatif.

-C'est à cause de sa blague stupide ! Pourquoi fait-il toujours des blagues stupides ?! grommela-t-elle.

-Comme l'a dit Malefoy, je suis nouveau, alors je suis mal placé pour répondre, objecta Tay. Mais je pense que c'est parce que ça l'amuse.

-Et bien moi, ça ne m'amuse pas ! se récria Lily à grand renfort de gestes.

Son ami eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu m'en diras tant, ricana-t-il.

-Il m'a transformé en moineau ! insista-t-elle.

-Et c'est _ça_ le problème ?

-Oui, c'est _ça_ !

Le Survivant éclata de rire. Ce qui sembla fortement agacer la Gryffondor.

-Toi qui reproches à Potter d'être immature, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu puéril comme réaction ?

La préfète ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se figea, réalisant les dires de son ami. Elle se renfrogna.

-Et toi, il t'a changé en quoi ? fit-elle.

-Quel mauvais changement de sujet ! se moqua Tay. Mais bon, je vais faire comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Il m'a transformé en cerf.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Lily, soudainement surexcité. Quelle chance ! J'adore les cerfs !! C'était comment ?

Tay regarda la jeune fille, incrédule face à un tel changement d'humeur. Elle rougit légèrement et tenta de reprendre contenance.

-Hum… Excuse moi… C'est que… euh… J'adore les cerfs depuis toute petite. Je suis peut-être un peu ridicule avec ça.

Le voyageur temporel eut un sourire intérieur.

-C'est sans doute un signe, observa-t-il, sibyllin.

Lily le regarda sans comprendre. Mais son regard devint soudainement sérieux et sombre.

-Dis, Tay, est-ce que tu as déjà été témoin d'une prophétie ? Je veux dire, est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà fait une prophétie devant toi ?

-Euh… Oui. En troisième année, ma prof de divination.

-En troisième année ? s'étonna la Gryffondor, songeant très probablement au patronus du jeune homme.

-Ce fut une année riche en émotion, répondit simplement celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois…

La préfète ne voyait certainement pas, mais Harry ne lui signala pas.

-Donc, reprit-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe à ce moment ? Lors de la prophétie je veux dire…

-Et bien…

Le Survivant plongea dans ses souvenirs.

-… la personne semble entrer dans un état second et se met à dire des choses qui sur le moment n'ont pas forcément de sens, ou un sens assez obscur, et lorsqu'elle finit, elle ne se souvient plus de rien.

C'était à peu près ce dont il se souvenait des prophéties de Trelawney.

-Est-il possible…

Lily se montra hésitante.

-Est-il possible, reprit-elle toutefois, qu'un prophète tente de… de ne pas faire une prophétie ?

Tay fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait pu lire sur ce genre de prédictions. Il s'y était énormément intéressé après avoir apprit celle qui le liait à Voldemort cependant sans apprendre rien de fantastique.

-Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, observa-t-il, mais je ne pense pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr que les prophètes aient conscience de faire une prophétie… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Et bien… euh… je… je crois que Potter en a fait une.

Le voyageur temporel s'étrangla.

-C'est une blague ? toussota-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais entendu dire par qui que ce soit que son père puisse avoir des dons de voyance. Dumbledore le lui aurait dit si ç'avait été le cas, non ? Un brouhaha infernal se fit soudainement entendre.

-Peaves, soupira Lily. Bon j'y vais. A plus tard, Tay !

-Hum…

Plongé dans ses pensées, le susnommé vit à peine son amie partir rapidement. Alors ainsi, le texte qu'il avait trouvé auprès de la Gryffondor quelques semaines plus tôt était de James ?

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, le voyageur temporel rallia les cachots tout à ses pensées. Il fut contraint d'en sortir rapidement lorsqu'il entra. Il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch d'éviter le poing de Goyles qui alla frapper le mur derrière lui. Tay cilla et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Malefoy le regardait avec une expression sur le visage que même son fils aurait bien été incapable de reproduire. Derrière lui, Faryel sembla hors de lui, mais Morgane le retenait fermement.

Le faux Serpentard n'eut aucun mal à saisir qu'il avait fait une bêtise en prenant la défense de Lily quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous les sixièmes années étaient là, et le jeune homme avait comme l'impression de se trouvait devant un tribunal en manque d'impartialité. Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir un peu mieux écouter Soleilla et ses conseils.

-_Endoloris_ !

Le sort toucha Tay avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre. Les Serpentards utilisaient des Impardonnables dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? La douleur le traversa, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'il avait connu, Malefoy était encore un novice dans l'utilisation de ces sortilèges, comprit-il. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Par contre le bond semblait hors de lui. Voir que sa victime ne criait pas et n'affichait qu'une vague douleur sur le visage était à ses yeux une humiliation. Humiliation que Prerthor lui faisait vivre devant tous leurs condisciples.

-_Impero_ !

Malefoy voulait que Tay se prosterne devant lui et embrasse ses chaussures. Le Survivant trouva cette idée complètement idiote. Durant son entraînement, il avait insisté auprès de Soleilla pour qu'elle l'exerce à résister aux Impardonnables. La Serdaigle avait un moment hésité pour accepter ensuite. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne lui était pas difficile de tenir le coup face à ce genre de sortilèges lorsqu'ils étaient lancés par un apprenti Mangemort. Il ne bougea donc pas d'un pouce.

Le visage de Lucius prit une teinte à faire pâlir les plus belles tomates.

-_Imper…_ retenta-t-il.

-Silence ! ordonna Tay, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

C'était comme un réflexe dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance. Toujours fut-il que Malefoy se retrouva incapable de faire le moindre bruit. Il cilla en tentant vainement de parler. Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Malgré lui, le Survivant laissa échapper un sourire en coin. Après tout ce que le Serpentard avait fait – ou plutôt ferait – le voir ainsi ridiculisé était plutôt plaisant.

Tout le monde semblait figé. Tay n'y prêta pas d'attention et passa, la tête haute, devant ses condisciples pour rejoindre son dortoir. Quelques instants après qu'il se soit assis sur son lit, Faryel fit irruption.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? s'exclama-t-il.

Le Survivant regarda son ami. Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai peut-être un peu ridiculisé cet abruti mais il y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

MacDaimoo éclata de rire.

-Tu t'es tellement bien intégré au château que j'en oublie parfois que tu es nouveau. Alors je vais t'expliquer – j'aurais déjà du le faire. Il y a des règles au sein de Serpentard qu'il faut que tu connaisses et que tu respectes. Toutes les années ont leur chef et ces chefs sont eux-mêmes sous l'autorité d'un supérieur-chef.

Tay regarda sont compagnons avec une certaine incrédulité.

-Tu veux parler des préfets et préfets-en-chef, c'est ça ?

Faryel secoua la tête.

-Non, ça c'est le fonctionnement de l'école en général. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Les chefs ne sont pas choisis ainsi. C'est le supérieur-chef qui les désigne sur des critères… disons, différents. Si tu te le mets à dos… mieux vaut que ça n'arrive pas.

-Et Malefoy…

-Malefoy est le chef de sixième année.

-Donc, c'est mal partit pour moi, traduisit Tay.

-Ça dépendra de la réaction du supérieur-chef. C'est le chef des septièmes années : Walden Macnair.

Harry grimaça en entendant ce nom bien connu. La face du bourreau venu abattre Buck lui apparut. Ce n'était pas une vision agréable.

-Qui sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, les premières années sont sous l'autorité d'Arnold Carrow. Le chef des deuxièmes c'est Evan Rosier. Leurs parents sont très influents. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont eu le poste.

Le Survivant n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas.

-Le chef de la troisième année s'appelle Héraclès Avery, celui de la quatrième Antonin Dolohov et celui de la cinquième Floris Barjow.

Que du beau monde, songea Tay. Ces noms ne lui étaient hélas pas inconnus. Ils n'étaient que trop connus. Autrement dit : ils étaient tous, ou presque tous, des Mangemorts.

-C'est mauvais, observa le voyageur temporel plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, admit ce dernier. Nous nous devons d'obéir au chef de notre année et au supérieur-chef. Nous devons aussi être respectueux envers nos aînés. Et nos cadets nous doivent le respect, même s'ils sont chefs de leurs années.

-Je croyais qu'une des qualités qu'aimait Salazar Serpentard c'était un mépris des règlements…

Faryel rit.

-C'est le cas. On n'obéit pas vraiment au règlement de Poudlard, mais celui de Serpentard est sacré.

-C'est tordu.

-Tu es un Serpentard à présent. Alors ne dit jamais ça. En tout cas à personne d'autre qu'à moi, ça pourrait t'attirer des problèmes.

-Je vois, soupira Tay.

Il comprenait réellement les craintes de Soleilla. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de tout ça ? La situation était devenue vraiment compliquée…

-Tay, il y a encore une chose que…

Faryel fut coupé par l'entrée d'un groupe dans le dortoir. Harry les reconnut sans mal. Macnair était à leur tête. Suivit par un Rookwood certes plus jeune que ne le connaissait le Survivant mais essaiment reconnaissable. Il était flanqué d'une fille boudinée que Celui Qui A Survécu ne reconnu qu'après coup : Dolorès Ombrage.

-Prerthor, grogna Macnair en s'avançant. Il parait que tu poses des problèmes à ton chef d'année.

L'interrogé regarda le futur bourreau d'un air calme. Il se concentra pour mettre en pratique ses cours. Rester calme, le visage de marbre, vérifier sa barrière mentale. Il était près à affronter un Mangemort confirmé. Et il espérait que son condisciple ne l'était pas.

-Jusqu'à présent nous t'avions laissé en paix. Tu es nouveau et étranger. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir plusieurs choses à présent. D'abord sur ta famille. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de Prerthor, même si je ne suis pas un exprès des familles allemandes. D'ailleurs tu parles bien anglais.

-Ma mère était anglaise. Je parle anglais depuis toujours.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas entendu parler une seule fois allemand depuis ton arrivée ici, observa avec justesse Macnair.

-Mon école a été détruite. Tous mes amis étaient dedans. Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de tout ça. Alors quel intérêt de parler cette langue ?

-C'est juste, c'est juste. Un regrettable incident, la destruction de cette école. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant.

-J'ai toujours été un survivant, répliqua Tay.

-Et tes parents, où sont-ils à présent ?

-Ils sont morts lorsque j'étais enfant. Assassinés.

-Désolé.

Macnair ne le semblait pas du tout. Mais le voyageur temporel se sentait à l'aise. Son entraînement avait porté ses fruits, il était parfaitement maître de lui-même.

-Y avait-il un Sang-de-Bourbe dans ta famille ?

Un instant Harry craint de se tendre à l'utilisation de l'insulte. Mais il resta parfaitement inexpressif. Cela sembla satisfaire le futur bourreau. Un test ? songea Tay. Il fallait un argument frappant. Une histoire convaincante. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était normale.

-Mes parents n'étaient des Sang-de-Bourbes. J'ai été envoyé à Nibelungen uniquement parce que je devais demeurer caché d'un groupe de sorciers pro-Moldus qui tentait de s'en prendre à ma famille. Ce sont eux qui ont tués mes parents.

Discrètement, le jeune homme respira profondément. L'histoire était possible. Il y avait eu, quelques années plus tôt en Allemagne, un mouvement violent pour les Moldus qui s'en était prit à des familles de Sang-Purs conservatrices. Soleilla lui avait fait lire un livre là-dessus. Il la remercia mentalement, se disant qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré sa réaction face au refus de la formation d'animagus.

-Je ne connais toutefois pas le nom de ta famille, releva Macnair.

-Tu es généalogiste ? répliqua Tay.

Le supérieur-chef eut un sourire en coin.

-Très bien, je passerais l'éponge sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais tiens-toi à carreau maintenant. Et tu viendras à la réunion dans deux semaines. Tu as l'air puissant. Tu viendras également, n'est-ce pas MacDaimoo ?

-Ce sera un plaisir, répondit l'interrogé d'une voix mesurée.

-Parfait.

Le bourreau en puissance tourna les talons, entraînant ses deux comparses dans son sillage. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Tay laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner vers Faryel. Celui-ci affichait un air sombre. Il regarda le voyageur temporel. Dans ses yeux noisette, le Survivant put voir passer des expressions difficilement reconnaissables. Mais il eut l'impression de voir furtivement passer de la déception. Il n'en fut pas toutefois sûr, car quelques instants plus tard seul el soulagement se voyait sur le visage du Serpentard.

-J'ai eu peur que ça se passe plus mal, admit ce dernier. Mais tu t'en es sortit comme un chef. Par contre, je suis désolé pour tes parents. Je savais pas que ce genre de choses étaient arrivées. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas aller à Durmstrang ?

-Oui. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler, mentit Harry.

-Je comprends. N'empêche que j'ai adoré ta méthode pour faire taire cet idiot de Malefoy !

Les deux amis se mirent à glousser à cette pensée.

-Quel abrutit celui-là ! affirma Tay.

-Je suis bien d'accord, approuva une voix.

Les deux complices se retournèrent pour tomber sur un Severus égal à lui-même.

-Ça c'est bien passé avec le Grand Manitou ? s'enquit-il.

-Ouais, affirma Faryel. Tay s'en est sorti comme un chef. Mais il va falloir qu'il s'écrase pendant un moment.

-Je vois, fit le futur professeur. Tu y arriveras Prerthor ?

L'interrogé afficha un air vexé, tout en songeant que la question était pertinente.

-Ouais, commenta le cousin de Morgane. C'est pas gagné d'avance…

¤¤¤

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius, James et Peter regardait Mrs Pomfresh conduire leur ami au saule cogneur. Bientôt ils se mirent en route, prenant tour à tour leur forme animagus.

C'était devenu un rituel à chaque pleine lune. Ils rejoinrent Remus, transformé en loup et sortirent de la Cabane Hurlante pour explorer la Forêt Interdite.

Patmol et Lunard jouaient, se poursuivant tour à tour. Se battant gentiment alors que Cornedrue les surveillaient de loin. Dans ses bois, Queudver bénéficiait d'un observatoire idéal et agréable.

A cet instant, il semblait à James que tout allait pour le mieux. Même si hors de Poudlard il savait que les choses n'allaient pas très bien, cela semblait lointain. Voldemort s'était tenu tranquille pendant ces derniers mois.

Il regarda Patmol attraper Lunard par la queue. Cela sembla déplaire au loup qui tenta de se débarrasser de l'Animagus en l'agitant dans tous les sens. La scène était comique.

Alors pourquoi James se sentait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'un danger planait au dessus d'eux comme l'ombre d'une épée de Damoclès. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait bien pu prophétisait à Evans. Il avait décidé de ne pas lire le parchemin qu'elle avait écrit, conformément à sa vieille résolution. Pourtant… pourtant, malgré lui, il aurait voulu savoir… Savoir ce qui l'attendait…

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Sentir le danger ne lui serait d'aucune utilité s'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il ferma les yeux. Il détestait savoir à quel point il était inutile, impuissant.

Il détestait ce fichu pouvoir de voyance…

* * *

_Félicitation à angel lily __d'avoir tenu tout le dernier chapitre :) Pour le moment, Faryel MacDaimoo semble avoir votre préférence mais de toute façon, la prochain interlude n'est pas pour tout de suit, en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. _

_Concernant la question de Chocolatine, tu n'as raté aucun épisode et il est normal que tu ne sache pas qui est l'espion (suspense, suspense). _

_Mettre Harry en chef de maison n'est pas dans mes idées pour le moment, mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise, pour répondre à 666Naku. _

**_Voilà, comme toujours un e_****_xtrait du prochain chapitre : _**

_Faryel arriva sur ces entrefaites, accompagné de sa cousine et de Narcissa, et rayonnant. _

_-Détestable, grommela Rogue. _

_Cillant, Harry se tourna vers lui. _

_-Quoi ? fit-il, nageant en pleine incompréhension. _

_Morgane se permit un sourire plus narquois qu'amusé. _

_-Il se trouve, dit-elle d'une voix toutefois neutre, que Severus hait tout bonnement tout ce qui touche au Quidditch – ce qui inclus James Potter, reconnu comme le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard depuis… _

_Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis haussa les épaules, désabusée._

_-… longtemps, termina-t-elle simplement. _

_¤_

_PS : Eterna vient de commencer une nouvelle fic qui va être vraiment super : Les Maîtres des Dimensions (j'ai lu ce qu'elle a déjà écrit). Je vous la conseille vivement ! Laissez lui des reviews parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'elle ! Vous trouverez dans ma bio le lien pour l'attendre, sinon le voici (les espaces sont à supprimer) : www. fanfiction. net / s / 3664542 / 1 /_

_Bye bye ! _

_Rori _


	13. Où l’on joue au Quidditch… ou pas

**Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Temps**

_**Résumé**__ : Un mystérieux livre envoie Harry dans le passé pour d'obscures raisons. Mais dans le Poudlard de ses parents le Survivant découvre un monde troublé par un Voldemort toujours plus puissants. Après avoir fait connaissance avec la mystérieuse Soleilla, notre héros, sous le pseudonyme de Tay, décide d'entrer à Serpentard, se lie d'amitié avec Lily et se brouille avec les Maraudeurs. Il fait un rêve sur « celle qui est deux mais qui est une » qu'il oublie le lendemain matin. Parallèlement, James fait ce qui semble être une prophétie en présence de Lily… Tay décide de devenir animagus avec l'aide de Faryel mais lors de sa transe, il assiste à la mort de Suam, la Gardienne du Temps et apprend que quelqu'un d'autre à fait un voyage temporel vers une destination inconnue. Tay connaît ensuite quelques problèmes en défiant Lucius Malefoy, le chef des sixièmes années à Serpentard. _

**Chapitre XI : Où l'on joue au Quidditch… ou peut-être pas**

Le match Serpentard/Gryffondor, ouverture de la saison de Quidditch. Un évènement à Poudlard, quel que soit l'espace temporel. Harry s'en était agréablement rendu compte. L'excitation était à son comble dans le château alors que chacun encourageait son équipe favorite qui s'avérait généralement être celle de sa maison même si le Survivant avait surpris nombre de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles en train de souhaiter bonne chance à l'équipe des lions. Soleilla s'était également prêtée au jeu, ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de James en lui intimant de donner un bon spectacle, ce à quoi le Maraudeur avait répondu d'un sourire charmeur qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de la Préfète-en-Chef.

-Garde tes grands airs, Don Juan, lui avait-elle répliqué, et concentre toi sur ta petite balle jaune.

Comme prévu, le Gryffondor s'était insurgé, affirmant qu'on ne pouvait en aucun cas appeler un superbe et véloce Vif d'Or « petite balle jaune ». S'en était suivi un débat sur la question qui avait semblé profondément agacer Severus mais que Tay, qui se trouvait assis en face du Serpentard, avait écouté attentivement bien que discrètement.

Faryel arriva sur ces entrefaites, accompagné de sa cousine et de Narcissa, et rayonnant.

-Détestable, grommela Rogue.

Cillant, Harry se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ? fit-il, nageant en pleine incompréhension.

Morgane se permit un sourire plus narquois qu'amusé.

-Il se trouve, dit-elle d'une voix toutefois neutre, que Severus hait tout bonnement tout ce qui touche au Quidditch – ce qui inclus James Potter, reconnu comme le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard depuis…

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis haussa les épaules, désabusée.

-… longtemps, termina-t-elle simplement.

-Mmm…

Tay n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de la haine qui unissait son père et son condisciple. Il avait envie de profiter de cette journée qui s'annonçait excellente. Même si une partie de lui regrettait d'être dans les tribunes et non sur le terrain. Il décida de balayer ce sentiment avec force et avala joyeusement son bacon en discutant avec Narcissa – qui pensait que le Quidditch était un sport splendide (parce qu'elle aimait reluquer les joueurs, avait précisé négligemment Morgane en mordant dans un toast). Son amie n'avait pas démentit, mais pas approuvé non plus.

Aller dans les tribunes des verts et argents dérouta quelque peu Harry qui décida néanmoins d'attendre de voir les joueurs de Serpentard et leur jeu pour décider s'il acclamerait ceci ou s'il demeurerait silencieux – encourager les Gryffondors n'étant hélas pas faisable au vue l'emplacement.

-Et voilà les équipes qui rentrent sur le stade !! s'exclama joyeusement la voix amplifiée de Sirius.

Tay eut un sourire en coin. L'impartialité des commentaires risquait de faire défaut à ce match.

-L'équipe de Serpentard tout d'abord ! Les batteurs, Achille Crabbe et Herbert Goyles, suivis des deux filles de l'équipes : Bellatrix Blach et Elisabeth Leroy, toutes deux poursuiveuses ! Pâris Flartt, poursuiveur et capitaine des serpents, fait son entrée à leur suite ! Antonin Dolohov, le gardien et Arkerl Nathan le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe ferment la marche !

Le voyageur temporel, surpris de ne pas entendre de petit commentaire « à la Sirius » jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tribune des professeurs. Il laissa échapper un rire amusé en voyant le professeur McGonagall surveiller son élève comme du lait sur le feu. Le Maraudeur n'aurait, apparemment, pas d'autre choix que de se montrer calme et objectif pendant cette rencontre, sous peine de voir l'enseignante lui tomber sur le poil.

-Et voici la superbe équipe des lions qui entre en scène !

La voix de Sirius était plus joviale alors que les joueurs vêtus de rouge et or entraient sur le terrain. Tay eut un pincement au cœur, enviant ces chanceux.

-Frank Londubat ouvre la marche avec Lila Dipmanir ! Axel Faury, le gardien, suit les deux batteurs ! Viens ensuite le splendide capitaine et attrapeur : j'ai nommé James Potter ! Quoi professeur ? C'est la vérité ! Ouille ! D'accord, d'accord…

McGonagall n'avait pas semblait apprécier les qualificatifs.

-Sacha O'Connell, Christian Raelly et le petit nouveau, Tad Lawhead closent cette entrée des équipes.

Harry observa cette équipe. Il était vrai que son père était impressionnant dans les airs. Il semblait dans son élément, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'attendre. Il était heureux, plein de vie. Le voyageur temporel se demanda si c'était ainsi que les autres le voyaient lorsqu'il volait. Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas…

À coté du Survivant, Faryel semblait réellement ravi d'être là et observait le ciel dans l'attente du coup de sifflet du professeur Clay.

-Malefoy ne fait pas parti de l'équipe ? s'étonna Tay en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'esclaffa.

-Malefoy ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu te rends compte, il pourrait se décoiffer ! ricana à mi-voix le Serpentard.

-J'airais tout de même cru qu'il aurait voulu se mettre sur le devant de la scène, objecta son ami.

Faryel approuva de la tête.

-Il l'a fait, il est officiellement l'entraîneur de l'équipe, expliqua-t-il.

Le Survivant cilla.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des entraîneurs à Poudlard, admit-il.

-Il n'y en a pas normalement, confia son interlocuteur, c'est un titre honorifique pour Malefoy…

-Ridicule.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Le coup de sifflet retentit, mettant fin à la conversation. Les joueurs s'élancèrent sous les yeux satisfaits de leur public. Le souaffle passa plusieurs fois des Serpentards aux Gryffondors (et vice versa) avant que le premier but ne soit spectaculairement marqué par Lawhead pour l'équipe des lions. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à leurs adversaires, qu'ils soient dans les airs ou sur les tribunes. Tay vit on ami s'insurger contre ses représentants, arguant qu'il était inadmissible qu'ils se laissent avoir par un deuxième année ! Le Survivant rit doucement en regardant son camarade. Lui soutenait définitivement – même s'il ne le montrait pas – les Gryffondors.

Les rouges et ors récupérèrent de nouveau le souaffle et ce fut au tour d'O'Connell de mettre un but spectaculaire. Cette fille volait de façon impressionnante. Faryel grimaça, annonçant qu'il était bien content qu'elle soit en septième année. L'année suivante le niveau des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor allait baisser de façon fulgurante.

Tay pouffa. Étrange vision des choses. L'équipe des serpents tenta un but qui fut brillamment contré par le gardien adverse. Insultes collectives coté Serpentard. Définitivement, le Survivant s'amusait follement. Raelly, le troisième poursuiveur des lions récupéra le souaffle et s'élança.

Il fit l'erreur de passer un peu trop près de Crabbe, qui lui mit un grand coup de batte dans le bras. Le cinquième année hurla de douleur et perdit le contrôle de son balai, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Le professeur Clay siffla la faute, ce qui ne sembla pas suffire à calmer les rouges et ors qui semblait hors d'eux. Harry les comprenait parfaitement. Dans un concours coup bas, cette action là aurait été bien placée. Contrairement à son habitude, Faryel ne commenta d'ailleurs pas cet intermède.

O'Connell marqua et le match continua avec l'équipe des Gryffondors amputé d'un poursuiveur.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Serpentard de remonter au score. Tay jeta un coup d'œil aux points. 130 à 160 pour les rouges et ors. Et ceux-ci ne semblaient pas décidés à vouloir se laisser dépasser. La simple présence de Sacha O'Connell semblait pouvoir compenser le handicap que représentait la perte de Raelly.

Brusquement, James plongea. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il slalomait autour des joueurs pour rejoindre le vif d'or qu'il devait avoir vu. Arkerl, l'attrapeur des serpents le suivait mais semblait ne pas réussir à tenir le rythme.

Le capitaine des lions évita avec dextérité le cognard lancé dans sa direction et reprit sa course. Lorsqu'il volait ainsi, il faisait passer Sacha pour une débutante. C'était à couper le souffle. Harry se souvint que, dans le futur, son parrain lui avait dit qu'il volait comme son père. Les gens qui le regardaient avaient-ils la même sensation que lorsqu'il observait James ?

-Si tu le répètes un jour, je nierais avoir dit ça, fit soudainement à mi-voix Faryel, mais Potter est vraiment un as dans les airs ! Le pauvre Arkerl n'a aucune chance, il se rend ridicule !

Tay sourit. Soudain, Bellatrix surgit de nulle part et se mit sur la trajectoire de James qui dut changer de cap en catastrophe pour ne pas percuter la poursuiveuse. Lorsqu'il se stabilisa il jura de façon colorée. Il avait perdu le vif d'or. Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à la cousine de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui vociférait d'ailleurs dans le micro sous les menaces de McGonagall.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant la future mangemorte sourire. Il suivit le regard de la jeune fille et tomba sur Lawhead, le souaffle sous le bras. Le rouge et or s'apprêtait à marquer, rien qui puisse faire plaisir à la Serpentard. Mais alors que le poursuiveur aux couleurs chaudes levait la main pour lancer le souaffle, Dolohov intervint, le donnant un grand coup dans le dos avec le manche de son balai. Le garçon cria de douleur et commença à tomber.

Lila Dipmanir, la batteuse de Gryffondor, était la plus proche du poursuiveur. Elle fut la seule à pouvoir réagir. Elle s'élança le plus vite possible pour rattraper son condisciple mais elle ne fut pas assez forte et ils chutèrent tous les deux, heureusement, étant plus bas ils réduirent les conséquences. Lila semblait seulement sonnée.

Sacha était hors d'elle et hurla après le gardien adverse alors que Sirius s'insurgeait à grands mots. McGonagall ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, occupée à menacer du poing Dolohov.

Tay grimaçait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette façon de jouer ? Quelques instants plus tard, O'Connell évitait un coup de batte mais pas assez rapidement pour protéger son épaule. Elle poussa un cri de douleur mais parvint à rester dans les airs.

Serpentard marquait de plus en plus de points, ses adversaires ayant de plus en plus de mal à poursuivre le match pour des raisons évidentes. Sur les sept joueurs, trois n'étaient plus sur le terrain et une était douloureusement touchée.

James semblait hors de lui et ne cherchait même plus le vif d'or. Sacha avait du mal à rester dans les airs, son épaule devait être démise. Axel Faury, le gardien des rouges et ors, tenait vaillamment sa place mais était la nouvelle cible des serpents et ne durerait pas longtemps malgré les efforts de Frank Londubat qui avait tout de même réussit à assommer Crabbe en lui envoyant un cognard sur le crâne.

Mais ce match n'avait plus rien d'une rencontre sportive. Les professeurs semblaient de plus en plus horrifiés par la tournure que prenait la situation mais pour le moment il n'était apparemment pas question de tout arrêter.

Le nombre de fautes était sur le point de dépasser le professeur Clay qui n'arrivait plus à gérer l'arbitrage.

Même Faryel n'arrivait plus à encourager son équipe. Ce n'était plus du quidditch qui se jouait devant eux mais une sorte de boxe sur balais aux règles assez floues.

-C'est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit Tay, un peu dépité de faire partie de la maison de ces fous furieux.

À coté d'eux, les Serpentards de Malefoy fils étaient réellement charmants et fair-play ! Faryel grimaça.

-Et bien on n'a jamais été l'équipe la plus respectueuse des règles de l'école, mais là ça devient réellement du n'importe quoi.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Goyles et Arkerl prirent sans raison apparente James en sandwich. Le jeune homme ne dut qu'à sa capacité à faire de spectaculaire remonté en piquet de ne pas s'écraser contre une des tours de spectateurs.

-Il faut que ça s'arrête avant que ça ne devienne une véritable boucherie, fit Harry, inquiet.

-'Pas faux, grommela son ami.

Il semblait très déçu de ne pas avoir vu un véritable match. Regardant autour de lui, le Survivant vit que Narcissa faisait des efforts pour cacher son aversion de ce qui était en train de se passer alors que Malefoy, à coté d'elle, affichait à tous sa joie de voir les Gryffondors ainsi malmenés. Le visage de Morgane, comme d'ordinaire, était de marbre. Quand à Severus, fidèle à son opinion sur ce sport, il n'était tout simplement pas là. De toute façon, il ne ratait rien.

Sacha fut prise pour cible par un cognard qu'elle ne put éviter. Elle ne dut qu'aux excellents réflexes de James ne pas s'écraser sur le sol. Il la hissa sur son propre balai avant de s'élancer, éviter avec savoir faire (et aussi une petite dose de chance) les pièges qui se trouvaient sur sa route et continuer sa chasse au vif d'or.

Il finit, pour le plus grand soulagement des joueurs comme des spectateurs (à part peut-être quelques Serpentards) par attraper la petite balle jaune, pour reprendre la terminologie de Soleilla, mettant ainsi fin au match.

¤¤¤

La plume crissait sur le parchemin, laissant apparaître ses mots dans une écriture soignée mais tendue.

_Cher Altaïr,  
__Les choses ne vont pas bien ici, tu sais.  
__Suam a disparue comme les autres et je crains le pire.  
__Mais pour le moment je ne peux rien faire, je dois rester auprès de mon protégé. Il doit bien y avoir d'autres Gardiens du Temps a qui tu pourrais t'adresser.  
__Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pouvoir t'aider, mais ici les choses ne vont pas très bien. Dans ces conditions je ne peux pas le laisser seul.  
__Si comme nous le pensons des adeptes de Voldemort, ou le mage noir lui-même, s'apprêtent à arriver dans cet espace-temps, je ne peux laisser mon protégé sans protection, tu dois le comprendre.  
__Quand à la personne qui est arrivée il y a peu, il me faudrait de plus amples informations. Qui est-il exactement et comment a-t-il pu invoquer Suam ?  
__Tu sembles dire qu'il est important pour l'équilibre, que c'est un Élu, mais souviens toi que ce n'est pas le premier qui croise ma route. Savoir qu'il est un Élu ne me suffit pas pour l'aider.  
__Il semblerait que mes deux espaces-temps soient troublés, aussi je vais tenter avant tout de régler mais problèmes et ensuite, je verrais pour cet Élu.  
__Ne prends pas cela pour de l'égoïsme, je comprends très bien qu'il a besoin d'aide, mais pour la première fois de ma longue existence je sens que le lien qui m'unit à mon autre est troublé. Je sais que tu comprends ce que cela signifie et le danger auquel cela nous expose. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer.  
__Quand à toi sois prudent, tu es notre chef, si quelqu'un en a après les notre, tu es également en danger.  
__La Duale_

La plume se reposa sur son encrier et sa propriétaire poussa un profond soupir. L'espoir que les choses s'arrangent se faisait chaque jour plus mince…

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Où les éléments sont découverts**_

* * *

_Et voilà l'entrée en scène de la Duale ! Un de mes personnages préférés. Mais ne vous en faites pas trop si vous ne retenez pas les noms, ce n'est pas grave. _

_Par contre, étant donné que je vais partir je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant un moment. Le prochain chapitre ne sera donc pas pour tout de suite puisqu'en mon absence Eterna se concentrera sur sa propre fic, __les Maîtres des Dimensions__ (elle est fantastique au passage). _

_Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, cette fic n'est absolument pas suspendue ! _

_En attendant, j'espère retrouver vos reviews à mon retour !_

_À la prochaine._

_Rori._


End file.
